Tears in the Moonlight
by SilverRay
Summary: Prequel to WINTOFM. You don't have to read it to understand. Princess Serenity gets engaged to Prince Endymion but new love changes her. Customs ties her to the engagement until her late father, the last priest of Elysion reveals the new priest, her new
1. Prolouge- The Engagement

Tears in the Moonlight

Silver: aahh…(stretch) I didn't have much of a break after finishing the tenth chapter of Waiting in the Tears of the Moon. I mean, this is the next day after finishing it. It's 6:55 pm. I'm going to give you a time check at the beginning and the end of each chapter so if you realized in my last story, I have had some unusual writing times. 

Anyways, this story will take place on the moon during the Silver Millennium, Moon Kingdom, whatever you want to call it. These are the occupations of the Gundam Pilots in this time period.

Hiiro-servant

Trowa-soldier

Wufei-Chinese (duh) lord of some land I have yet to name

Quatre-prince of some nation I have yet to name 

And Duo-stable boy

In this story the senshi will be alive. I mean they were dead the whole entire time of the last story. So here's their chance at stardom. The inner senshi will be featured most of the time. Saturn won't be introduced until the very end…I mean the end. Sorry people. She only appeared at one part of the Silver Millennium in the manga (hint, hint j/k). Um Pluto won't be in the story too much but she will be mentioned quite a few times if I can fit it in. I know Uranus and Neptune will be here a lot…I hope. 

Oh yeah, don't worry people, I'll bash Mamoru a lot later so do not fear, Mamoru bashing is here. Same with Ririna. But letting you now, I plan for it to end in a way tragically at the end so be forewarned with no real final choice of Serenity's. If you want to beg, I might set her up defiantly at the end with one of the pilots. So here we go now presenting…

Tears in the Moonlight

Prologue

The Engagement

A young princess sat on a soft white chair beside the window. She brushed out her long silvery white hair. The brush was pulled through her hair gently untangling it. Her two servants could have been ordered to do it but she wanted to do it herself this time. She continued to slowly pull the brush. Her hair fell into waves around her, surrounding her in what appeared to be a silver light. The horribly bright sunlight reflected and glinted off her hair turning it into a beautiful silver sea. The sun was so very bright on the moon but on earth, it was soft, gentle, and kind. Standing in the sunlight was like a warm blanket. But if you lived or visited the moon it was a bight blaring light. If you lived on it or visited the moon often it was normal.

Princess Serenity looked up as the door to her room open. She set the brush down on her vanity and stood up. Her hair was still undone, falling into soft waves around her. She stepped into the main area of her bedroom to see a soldier standing holding the door open. It was the soldier that was posted to her door. She didn't care who he was as long as she lived. A man stepped in wearing a long black cloak and a strong sturdy armor underneath. Blackish purple hair sat on his head. Serenity's face brightened up and she picked up the bottom of her skirt and ran over to him throwing her arms around him. 

The man brought his arms around her to hug her in return. The soldier stepped out the door, closing it behind him. The young princess, about the age of perhaps eighteen or so stepped back. She let a smile form on her face, ignoring that the moon family traditional hair do was undone. She bowed her head a bit. "Endymion, what are you doing being here at this moment in time? I know the treaty and all is to be signed soon between the Moon and Earth. However, why should you be here? Would your father not take care of it himself?" she asked a smile still lingering on her face.

The prince smiled in return. "I am here to see you of course, my love. I would come at any moment I could to see your beautiful face."

Serenity turned away. "Is all the reason you came to flatter me? You should know by now that I distaste that." The young princess couldn't keep a smile off her face too long. The prince walked up to her and gave her a quick hug before pulling away. He walked over to the window to look out at the gardens. They were truly beautiful flowers blooming there, all which could not be found on earth. All of the flowers, like the people, had a lunarian feel that sometimes had a difficult time adapting to the Earth's gravity, limited sunlight, and the much different surface type. Endymion himself had a hard time adapting to the sunlight and the gravity. But merely a few hours and life was happy.

Endymion turned back to the young princess. "Serenity, I would like to get engaged." He said simply. The princess though about it for a moment, not replying. She smiled brightening immediately. 

"Of course Endymion. It has been two years and we have seen each other so much and I truly know that I love you. What I meant is that you have said the same back to me so I would love to get married!" Serenity exclaimed throwing her arms around the prince. Mamoru patted her on the back and a smile, more like a smirk, formed on his face.

Serenity promptly bounced down the stairs. Endymion couldn't keep up with her and let her run ahead. She wore on her ring on her fourth finger. She couldn't help but beam with happiness. The marble stairs were carpeted nicely with a beautiful red carpet. The conference was done with by now, she was sure. Princes, Princesses, Kings, and Queens filled the main hall. Serenity's glass heels clicked against the white marble floor. The people looked up letting her pass.

The five inner senshi looked up. They stepped aside too, letting the young princess rush by. The prince of the earth followed behind her. The senshi followed as soon as the princess had entered. She was running up to the beautiful throne in which her mother sat on. Around the queen were murals of the moon. The walls were graced by the pictures of the past queens of the moon. All different and beautiful in their own respects.

She ran up not at all panting for breath. She was filled with happiness and joy. "What ever is it my dear?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter. She smiled, her daughter was so happy at this moment. 

"I'm now engaged to prince Endymion!" the girl exclaimed, happiness filling every inch of her voice. The four senshi exchanged glances. Venus had casually placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Look mother!" Serenity held out her left hand, showing off her ring. Endymion waited patiently at the base of the stairs. It was improper for anyone, minus the princess, to walk up the stairs without permission. Queen Serenity took her hand into hers and looked at the ring. "We are to be married!"

"It is very beautiful my dear," Queen Serenity smiled. A false one at that. No one liked that prince, everyone despised him. But if her daughter was happy, she would permit this marriage. "I see that you are happy. Let us set for an engagement party in two months. So we can start planning for it. I want it to be beautiful for you. We shall have the wedding in a year so your favorite flower can bloom at the wedding."

"Yes, yes!" Serenity exclaimed. She ran down the stairs and out the door as if she was wanting to announce it to the world. She ran out of the throne room smiling. She headed back to her room. There was an extra bounce in her step as she went. Her long silvery white hair still undone, fluttering after her. She ran straight back to her room. 

She had never been so happy in her life. 

A servant quietly worked away in the princess' room. He was cleaning off her vanity. He wiped the wooden item of furniture like he did everyday. He washed the mirror and the windows, made her bed, and cleaned everything. His Prussian eyes flickered briefly. It was a task he didn't mind terribly. She was fairly neat and clean at this point in her life. Obviously she had matured since she was younger. He hadn't been allowed to clean her room then but he heard rumors that it was a constant mess. 

The servant let his dark brown hair fall over his eyes. He stood up straight and went over to the window and opened up the long white silk curtains. He began washing the windows while looking out at the beautiful gardens. They held not beauty to him, merely annoyance. He began to scrub at a dirt marking. He didn't mind these tasks, as long as he was paid.

A soldier stood at the door to the princess' room. He was assigned here when he was sixteen. He had guarded this door every day. The boy had piercing green eyes. Well one was covered by his long bangs that were kept in place with a lot of gel of course. He had his sword sheathed by his side. He of course wore the uniform of the army. His rank was shown by the various badges and such on his uniform. He held a straight face constantly, rarely changing. He wondered how much longer he would hold this job.

One braided boy walked into the palace stables carrying a shovel with him. (Duo's song is done to beautiful dreamer.)

Beautiful Horse Crap waiting for me. How lovely you stink and fill my nostrieeeeeesssssssss. (nostries is not a real word but hey it works) Beautiful HORSE CRAP waiting for me Brown and oogy is all I can see!!!!!!  He promptly began to scoop all the 'horse crap' out into a bin of some sort. He had been doing this job since he could lift the shovel at the age of…ten. Well it hasn't been a pleasant one but he had money. He had created this song out of this smelly and obviously wonderful task.  The lord turned away from his advisor. He was on his way back to his room. He met up with a prince. His friend he supposed. The two walked to their room. One was obviously of Chinese ethnicity and had black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. The other, the prince, had kind bluish green eyes (In my opinion. I'll mention it as blue most of the time) and blond hair. He was obviously a little shy but very kind. They walked to their rooms.

The two were suppose to have a meeting tomorrow with the queen. Early in the morning it was. The Chinese lord buttoned up his jacket a bit more. The blond prince walked into his room leaving the lord to walk down a few more doors himself. He wondered what the queen was like. The blond sat down on his bed. He had only seen her, not talk to her. 

Pluto leaned on her staff a little. She was what one could say young and in a way inexperienced. She posses much power though. She looked into the future. She had long dark green hair and a slightly tanned complexion, though the senshi wasn't tanned. She gazed out. She knew that this engagement to the prince wouldn't be a good one. She sighed. She couldn't leave. Perhaps if the queen came to visit her they could converse over it. But somehow she foresaw that nothing would matter. Something else will interfere with this engagement. She turned away and disappeared from the plains of time briefly. She appeared in the outer palace. She sat down, keeping a watchful eye over the gate still. She typed in a few things and sent out a message to the rest of the outer senshi. Neptune and Uranus were on their respective plains waiting for a sign of danger.  The senshi of time got up and returned to the plain. She couldn't interfere yet. But she knew that something would do the interfering for her. Perhaps more than one? The princess, heiress to the throne and the solar system. She hoped she would be safe. She wish there was more she could do but she couldn't break the three taboos. She was only allowed to leave to the outer palace. Serenity sat looking out the window. A smile bright on her face. She looked down at her hand. The ring sat on her finger still. She closed her eyes thinking of how her wedding would be. She would be so happy. 'Oh Otoosan, I wish you were here to see me now. If only you were here with us. I wish you could see how happy I am now. Endymion is such a wonderful person. I shall be happy forever.' She watched the sun disappear around the beautiful blue orb called earth. From far away, further away than the moon, it was actually its own beautiful star. Just like the moon, it held hidden powers. There were three worlds hidden and in view all at the same time. The princess had been to earth before. It had been so beautiful in a way. It didn't matter if she wanted to marry Endymion or not. The wedding would have been prearranged against her will. She would have had to marry the master of the golden crystal or the priest of Elysion. Her father was the Priest of Elysion so long ago. The priest was born by any person and found by the former priest's soul. Serenity thought for a moment. His name was…Helios, the new one, right? It didn't matter. The Prince of the Earth was found by the king and adopted. The Moon Princess, however, was born by her mother. Her name was always Serenity and she would always wear her hair in something very similar to the way it was for generations. She would always have silvery white or silver hair. And no matter what, she was always a girl.  The young princess got up watching the sun disappear. She left her room to take a walk in the gardens. Endymion watched the princess leave her room from the shadows. The soldier by the door never left his post. All the soldiers couldn't prevent him from his plan. Soon he would have the princess eating right out of his hand. She didn't know the truth. He could care less about her. She was just another pawn in the game with his rules. He smirked. "Oh princess, if only you knew the truth of everything. You are so foolish." The prince looked at the soldier. He was still staring straight ahead, not paying any heed to him. He began mumbling to himself and began to walk away. ~*~*~*~*~* Okay, I know this prologue was short. I know don't remind me. Think of it as an introduction to everything ok? It's just a prologue. It's 9:35 pm with a dinner break. Heheh! FOOD! Sweet yummy food of goodness. Oh excuse me. Well I hope you like it. Again, I have a title graphic for this story too. Oh yeah, don't flame me yet. Endymion-baka will be BASHED to no return. So look out for the first chapter of this story. 


	2. A Chance Meeting Of Five

Tears in the Moonlight

Silver: Ah…here we go. I'll make this chapter longer I hope ok. I'm probably going to work on this over a course of two days or so. So right now it is 9:50 pm (I'm going to have to give up the comp to my older brother soon) on June 5, 2001 so here we go. It's still the same day as I did chapter one. So here we go. ****

**PEOPLE REVIEW THE STUPID STORY!**

Sorry about that outburst up there. That wasn't me, that was me. Just letting you know now (this part was added because I didn't post the prologue until a little later than I expected) I won't be here from June 18 to like the 26. I'll get all your reviews sure cause I'm going to waste a bunch of money just to access the computers. The problem is that you won't get any updates for a week or so. Sorry! So here we go….

Tears in the Moonlight

Chapter One 

A Chance Meeting of Five

Serenity sat letting her servant brush out her hair. The boy didn't say anything to the princess. He merely continued to brush her hair. He obviously didn't have too much experience with this sort of thing. Her other servant, Elisa, was sick. The boy continued to tug at her hair with the brush. Serenity couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips. "You have not had much experience with brushing such long hair have you?" she asked.

The boy grunted and pulled the brush through a little too hard. Serenity kept her mouth shut as not to cry out in pain. "Let me show you," she extended her hand out so he could hand her the brush. He tossed it into her hand. She caught it with ease. "In case Elisa is sick again." She took part of her hair and pulled the brush gently through it. At the end she tugged at her hair a little to get rid of the tangles. The servant took the brush away from her and started to brush her hair again. He was much more gentler this time, not yanking it through her silvery hair. "What is your name?" she asked. "I have never had much time to talk with you before."

"Hiiro," the servant muttered. Soon her hair was tangle free. She began to put her hair up into the normal buns on each side of her head. Hiiro waited, brush in hand, until she was satisfied it looked fine. He was about to start to make the bed when the soldier posted at the door walked in. He came into the side room and bowed.

"Serenity-hime," he bowed. He stood up straight once more not making eye contact with her. It was 'impolite' to. 

"Stop that," she nearly cried out. The soldier almost stepped back at that. "There is no need to bow to me. It is too formal and you can make eye contact if you wish." She replied in a softer tone. 

The soldier nodded and looked straight at the princess now. His face and eyes were still emotionless. "The queen has requested your presence at the meeting being held this morning at the Red Drawing Room."

Serenity gently checked her odangos once more. She straightened it out a little and looked at him. "I suppose I shall attend it." She got up and tossed her hair over her shoulders. Trowa nodded a little. 

The soldier looked over at Hiiro. "Are you escorting her?"

Hiiro was just about to clean off the vanity. He put the cleaning materials away and nodded. The three began to leave the room. They walked out into the hallway. The continued down several small flights of stairs, down almost top of the palace. Her mother's room was all the way at the top of the tower in the center dome. The four inner senshi had their own towers. Everything else was scattered around. They entered the main hallway finally. The small group traveled down the long set of stairs Serenity had happily ran down the day before. 

The soldier led the princess down to the right. They entered a beautiful passageway that was opened to the center courtyard on one side. The party traveled down the terrace until both sides opened up. They walked through the center of the courtyard. The small group was surrounded by numerous gorgeous flowers. Serenity wanted to pause to pick a few but she knew she couldn't. 

Eventually the group arrived to the end. On the right there was a red door and on the other side was a white door. The soldier slowly began to open up the door. "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu…"

"Trowa," the soldier finished for her.

"Yes Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Trowa," Serenity nodded her head and Trowa opened the door. Serenity stepped in followed by Hiiro. She nodded her head a little as in a greeting to the two other boys in the room. She took a seat next to the Queen and Hiiro stood by the door, waiting to be called, if needed. 

They were in the Red Sitting Room. Appropriate to its name, mostly all the furnishings were red or a deep color. The table was a very dark reddish brown wood. The sofa and chairs were covered in beautiful fine red velvet. All the curtains, carpeting, and walls were a scarlet. It was very beautiful. Here on the east wall was the picture of the former king surrounded by his wife and young daughter. 

The three already there earlier were holding a conversation. Serenity listened to them talk, grasping what they were talking about. Mainly the recent happenings of the world and the solar system. 

Apparently the two other people's names were Lord Wufei and Prince Quatre, not to add they were from the same country. The country was called Asia. Wufei was the lord of a part of the land called China. (not very unique but it does work) She sat there listening intently. This was not an area she had been to before and the princess was curious. 

"Well enough talk about Earth," Quatre stirred his tea a little. "Let us hear about the moon kingdom and your lovely daughter Princess Serenity." The silver haired girl blushed a little bit. The two's eyes met and they both blushed. 

Queen Serenity cleared her throat. The two looked away. Quatre looked out one window at the eastern half of the courtyard. Serenity looked the opposite direction at the western half of the courtyard. The beautiful flowers seemed to blend together. She gazed down at her hand and smiled brightly before turning back to the rest of the group. Quatre noticed her sudden smile. She was looking once more at her left hand. '_Ah she's engaged. I wonder if it was a force marriage? It is very common for the Moon Princess.' _

The queen rambled on about the unusual changes in the sun. Wufei seemed to be paying attention to other things. "…and there have been odd sun spots appearing-"

"Tell me about yourself princess," Wufei looked at the girl. 

Serenity looked up startled at the question directed at her. "Me…oh pardon me. I am merely a princess of the moon. I am also engaged to Prince Endymion." The two also noticed a smile lingering on her face as she said this. "My father passed away a while ago and I have my five protectors. Other than that there isn't much else. Oh yes I am eighteen and will be turning nineteen in about what was it seven or eight months. It is hard to tell time up here."

The queen frowned when the girl mentioned her engagement. This did not go unnoticed by the servant. After a few more hours of conversation and business talk, the four dispersed and went their own ways. The princess had Hiiro escort her back to her room. When she arrived and Trowa was waiting by the door. He opened the door for her. But this time he entered himself. He motioned the princess to take a seat. She obeyed and sat down. "What ever is the matter?" she asked.

"It is about your engagement," Trowa began. "I overheard the prince talking about a plan of some sort. He said something that you were foolish."

Serenity let out a laugh. It disturbed the soldier and the servant. The two exchanged glances. "I shant know where you have drawn that conclusion. Endymion loves me dearly and I to him. So there is nothing to fear. This marriage was not forced at all." She got up and went to the door. "I shall be going for a ride on my horse so do excuse me." 

The naïve princess got up and opened the door for herself. She disappeared letting the door fall close behind her. She immediately began on her way to the stables. What fools to think that Endymion didn't love her. But did he really?

Duo walked around the stables. He began to brush a beautiful silvery white haired horse. The mane was long and beautiful. He sighed. What a beautiful horse. He looked to see what its name was. "Kaze." Duo sighed and continued to brush the horse. He patted it on its head and it let out a soft neigh. "Kaze chan," a voice called out softly. He turned to see the princess step around into the stable area. "Oh hello, and who might you be?" she asked Duo.

"I'm the stable hand," Duo removed his hat from his head and bowed to the princess. "My name is Duo and what's your name beautiful?"

"I am not fond of flattery," the princess replied. Duo being a little slow today was also a little dumb. "I am Princess Serenity. It is nice to meet you Duo. I hope you are taking care of Kaze properly." She added a smile to the end.

"Oh Kaze," Duo turned to pat the horse on the head. "She is a very good horse. She doesn't give me all that much trouble unlike," he pointed to the end of the stalls. "Shi down there. That's the prince of Earth's horse. It's very annoying and disobedient."

"I like you," Serenity laughed. Duo turned to look at her. "You do not really treat me like the princess I am. It's good to at least briefly know someone who can do that for me." 

Duo grinned and smiled a little. "Anything you want." He patted the horse again. "So will you be riding Kaze now?" he asked. The princess nodded. "Okay. Hold on a bit. I'll be right back to saddle her in a minute." Duo walked out from her sight to the other side of the stables. The princess couldn't help but tease her horse. She held an apple in front of her and when she tried to get it, she brought it around her so the horse had to circle her to get it. She laughed. After a while though, her dress had twirled around so much it got caught around her. She gave up and handed the horse the apple. Serenity unwound her skirt from around her. When she did, Duo came back with another horse saddled.

"That is not my horse," Serenity pointed out.

The stable hand shrugged. "I know." He replied. The princess sighed. Duo began to saddle the horse. After a few minutes the horse was saddled and ready to ride. He helped the princess onto her horse. When she was settled, he walked over to the other horse and scrambled onto it. "If you don't mind some company, I noticed you didn't have any soldiers or your personal senshi with you, I'll come with you."

Serenity smiled. "Sure why not," she replied. She started Kaze off and they headed out the stable doors. Duo started the horse he was on after her. They went out an open field to where the gardens were located. These were the outer gardens so it didn't matter what they did nor would anyone really care. The young princess laughed as Kaze ran through the large open fields. Her long silvery hair flew behind her. She half stood on top of the horse, not at all afraid that she would fall. 

The princess could hear the stable boy running up behind her on his own horse. The horses rode through the open fields. Kaze began to slow on her own. She pulled to a halt and Serenity looked behind her to see Duo riding up beside her. Even when the stable boy rode up next to her she didn't take her gaze off the fields behind her. She could see two horses running further back. She paused. Duo looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Serenity turned to glance at him. She nodded her head at the people riding towards them. "There are some people riding their horses this way," she replied. The princess turned her horse around to face the people who were coming. She squinted a little and after a few minutes she recognized them as the prince and the lord she met earlier. The two other boys rode up to where the stable boy and the princess were waiting. Serenity bowed her head a little. "Hello Lord Wufei, Prince Quatre. What brings you out here today?" she asked.

"I have no business with you weak onna," Wufei snapped.

Serenity pondered his reaction for a moment. "Please do not mind him princess. He is always like that," Quatre bowed his head slightly as if in forgiveness. If the princess' mother found out that he said that then something terrible might happen to him, like being exiled to an asteroid. But that would be too generous for someone who insulted the princess of the moon.

"It is quite all right," Serenity smiled. 

The stable boy however didn't take it as lightly. "What's your problem? This is the freakin' princess of the moon as well as the solar system! She has four guardians who could knock the horse shit (I wonder where he got that from) out of you!" Duo snapped.

Wufei muttered something about the stable boy being 'dishonorable standing up for a weak onna'. The silver haired princess couldn't contain her laughter. "Duo it is quite all right. I am used to criticism. Most especially from one princess. It does not matter to me if Lord Wufei dislikes me." Her horse stamped its hooves as if it was to crush the princess in reference. Serenity laughed a little and patted her horse's head. "That princess also dislikes Kaze and Kaze dislikes her."

Quatre nodded. "Yes I might believe that we think the same of the same princess. What is the princess you speak of?" he asked.

Serenity thought for a moment. "Let me see. She was the princess of an area called Europe perhaps? I do not remember quite correctly. I do believe her name is Princess Ririna."

"Where is he!" Endymion stormed into the stables. He looked around for his horse once more. "WHERE!" he yelled. He turned to the nearest stable hand. "Where did you take him!" he demanded. 

The frighten stable hand who was not over the age of twelve shook in fear. "I don't know your majesty," he squeaked out. Endymion tossed him on the floor in disgust. He had his horse hidden once more during this visit.

"Did you hear that?" Quatre asked. He pointed back to the stables. "I do believe it came from the stables."

Serenity thought for a moment. "It did sound much like Endymion's voice. I wonder what could have been the matter. It is all right though, he shall be able to take care of it himself." The princess was about to start off her horse once more when she heard Duo laughing. "What ever is the matter?" she asked.

The stable hand tried his best to stop laughing. Wufei shook his head. "Someone lost their marbles, and a man. INJUSTICE."

"It's nothing princess," Duo managed to say between his coughs. The three other people eyed him, not trusting his answer. "Okay, Endymion's all pissy cause I took his horse, Shi, and put him in the other stables." Duo fell into another laughing fit. Serenity sighed and started Kaze off. She was sure that Endymion could take care of his horse himself. Duo stopped laughing and trued to see the princess leaving. "Hey wait up Serenity!"

Serenity stared blankly at the food in front of her. She was surprisingly not hungry. "Is something wrong dear?" her mother called from the other end of the table. The queen set down her fork and looked at her daughter concerned. The girl would have usually torn through monstrous amounts of food. She sat there quietly, it was strange.

"No mother. Nothing is wrong. I am not hungry, that is all," Serenity smiled at her mother. It was a false one but her mother did not interrogate her more. Something was bothering the young princess. It was what Trowa said that morning. It was hard to believe but she knew that Endymion was hiding a side of him he had yet to see. She pondered what Trowa said. Was it true that he was just thinking of her as a fool? "Mother may I be excused?" the princess looked up. Her mother nodded and the girl stood up.

She left the dinning room and headed out to the courtyard. She went down the path she did earlier that day. Instead of going to the Red Drawing room she went to the end. Here, the courtyard opened up into a spectacular view of the Royal Gardens that surrounded the back of the palace. At the right time of the night the earth was just above the fields of flowers as if it was watch, gazing at them. This was the right time at night. Serenity stood looking at the blue orb called earth.

"So princess, I find you here."

Serenity turned to see someone standing in the shadows. The boy stepped out of them. It was Trowa. "So what brings you here Trowa?" she asked. A small smile appeared on her face. 

"Most likely the same reason you did," he replied. The princess turned back to the Earth. Yes he was probably right. The earth floated perfectly in the right spot. It was just the right time in the cycle of the Lunarian Month. Tomorrow the view wouldn't be so spectacular. It would just be there. Not beautiful, not stunning. The blue orb was always beautiful but not like this. 

"It is truly beautiful is it not?" Serenity asked the solider.

The boy didn't say anything. He thought about it. This disappointed Serenity a little. "Beauty is difficult to find. What is beautiful to some isn't beautiful at all to some others. Some people don't realize how beautiful other things are if they think one thing is beautiful." Trowa turned away and walked back towards the palace. Serenity stood there not understanding the words at all. She sighed.

The princess began to walk down the marble stairs that lead into the royal gardens. She looked at the flowers, none were as beautiful as the earth in her opinion. The princess paused. She wondered what the people on earth thought of the moon. If she thought the earth was beautiful, what did people think of the moon? She picked a flower from the gardens. She felt someone weaving through her hair. She turned around. "Ah Venus. What are you doing here?" she asked a bright smile forming on her face.

"Serenity-hime," Venus nodded her head slightly. "I heard you didn't eat much at dinner so I was worried. Everyone else is scouring through the palace. I happened to pass a soldier saying that you were in the gardens. Thank kami sama I found you! I was worried you were starving to death!" 

The princess laughed. "Iie Venus. I'm not at all hungry, just sleepy."

"Then I should escort you back to your room," Venus took the flower she was trying to weave into the princess' hair. The two started on their way back to the palace. "Let me get minna together so we can have a girl talk in your room."

(Just letting you know, the senshi use more Japanese with Serenity because they're closer. The amount of Japanese Serenity incorporates into her speech and the more informal her speech is how much she trusts the person.)

Serenity sat on her bed eating an apple. The senshi were around her eating various fruits themselves. They were laughing at Venus' misuse of a word. Serenity rolled over on her back and looked up at the top of her bed. It was a white canopy. She was happy having her friends to talk to. They were busy yesterday, especially Venus. They had a tightened security because of the meeting. 

Everyone looked up as the door opened up. Serenity rolled off her bed to stand up. Mars got up too. The two walked to the door to the sitting room in Serenity's quarters. Standing there was Hiiro. He had another bowl of fruits. The senshi of Mars eyes him carefully. "Daijoubu Mars chan. He's my servant. Hiiro meet Mars chan."

Hiiro bowed a little and handed Serenity the bowl of fruits. "Mars chan take this into there. I'll be right there. I'm pretty sure Hiiro here has something to tell me." Mars nodded and walked back into the room where Jupiter was laughing. "What is the matter?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"The Prince of the Earth has been talking to Trowa lately. Trowa told me to come talk to you. He said that Endymion wants access to your room at all times, not just the day. He has been talking to Trowa about a plan of some sort," Hiiro replied in his usual monotone voice.

"I see," Serenity seemed to ponder his words for a moment. 

"You don't see anything do you!" Hiiro snapped.

The princess stepped back at the tone. No one had really ever snapped or yelled at her. She was immediately hushed. "Gomen ne," Serenity whispered. 

Hiiro ran his hand through his hair. He was quite shaken inside. He had never raised his voice that much. "Just be careful." With that Hiiro opened up the door and left.

Jupiter walked into the room as soon as the servant left. "Daijoubu deska?" she asked. Serenity nodded. Perhaps she should be more careful. Each time she was warned about Endymion she trusted him less. When would it come to the point that she didn't trust him anymore?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahh….done. You're all probably pissed that I wrote this before I posted chapter 10 of Waiting in the Tears of the Moon. I spent like four days thinking of what to do next in the story. It's June 9, 2001 at 10:35 pm. Since it's a Saturday I can stay up late and sleep until noon on Sunday! I'm okay, I'm still sane. School is out on Wednesday so I'm really HAPPY! Anyways let me start the next chapter now. 


	3. Perhaps I do Believe You

Tears In the Moonlight

Silver: Here we go, my next chapter. Now that the inner senshi have been introduced, they'll be in the story a whole lot more…I think. I'll try my best! June 9, 2001 11:14 pm. Okay (stretch) let me get comfy and I'll start writing. 

Tears In the Moonlight

Chapter Two

Perhaps I Do Believe You

Endymion sat at a table in the library. Serenity was at the other end of it reading a book…well not really. She was just staring blankly at the pages. The princess absentmindedly flipped the pages. "Serenity, are you okay? You seem to be vacant lately."

Serenity let her eyes flicker briefly. '_Maybe because I'm thinking of whether I really trust you.' _She nodded. "I'm fine." She stood up. "I need to leave. I have to discuss something with Mars. Things between friends that is."

The prince nodded. It worked. The idea seemed innocent enough. The princess wanted to get away from Endymion. Serenity turned away and left the library. "Soon princess. Soon."

The princess stopped at the main hall. She was pondering where to go. She wanted to talk to someone but she wasn't sure who. She stood in the center of the main foyer, her heels clicking against the floor. The sound echoed through the room. She turned away and went outside. She wanted to talk to Kaze. 

The girl ran down the path as quickly as she could. She arrived at the stables. She looked around and spotted Kaze. She was standing there patiently. The princess ran over to the horse and threw her arms around it. "I don't know anymore Kaze! What should I do? I mean I love him or I think I love him but what if I think wrong or...or I don't know!"

"Hey Serenity!" Duo called as he walked over to the princes. "What are you doing? I was just about to take care of Kaze. Well I guess your doing to job fine enough."

Serenity turned to look at Duo. She stepped away from her horse. "Duo what are you doing here?" she asked,

Duo almost laughed at the question. The princess looked as if she wasn't in the mood to be humored. "I work here," he replied. He grinned. "But you can work here too."

The princess grinned. "I do if I want to. So Duo chan…what are you going to do?"

Duo dragged his shovel over. "Scooping up horse crap. Want to hear my song?" Serenity laughed. "I take that as a yes." 

Several hours had passed. Serenity was laying in the middle a flower field. Duo had left to do some more work like feeding the horses. She was tired and a little bored. She was pondering what to do. She was quite content with where she was and what she was doing at the moment. The almost blinding sunlight was raining on the princess. 

She sat up. She knew what she would do, take a nap. The princess stood up. Before she got anywhere she sat back down. She wanted to lay there and stare at the sky right now. The princess settled back and enjoyed the warm sunlight. She heard footsteps coming near her. She sat up once more too late. The person had his foot firmly placed on her stomach. He fell back. It was Quatre. "Oh hello princess. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on you." The princess let a small laugh escape her from the prison of her lips. "How do you fair?" he asked.

"I fair well, how are you?" she asked. She stood up. Her hair was a mess right now. Petals from the flowers clung to her long silvery white hair. Quatre smiled a little.

"I'm quite fine. It was nice stumbling into you," Quatre nodded his head a little and walked away. Serenity got up. She wanted to take another walk around the palace. She wanted to see what other people were doing. She was up on her feet. She began to go towards the palace once more. When she entered the courtyard, she was at the east entrance. She could hear someone doing an exercise of some sort. She turned the corner and saw Wufei doing some martial arts. She craned her neck to see around the corner of the wall and fell.

"What are you doing here weak onna?" the Chinese boy asked.

Serenity picked herself off the floor. "Well EXCUSE me. I'm the princess of this kingdom, of this solar system, if you call me that one more time I'll have you exiled to…to Uranus so Sailor Uranus can beat the hose crap out of you!" 

Wufei stepped back at the threat and the words the usually calm, as far as he knew, princess said. This was not a royal tone that should be used. "injustice," Wufei muttered and continued with his exercise. Serenity was satisfied and left. She continued once more on her way to her quarters. She eventually reached them with strange looks from the servants and guards. She didn't care, she was relatively happy. When she arrived at her door finally, Trowa opened the door for her. She nodded to him a thank you and went inside. 

Serenity sighed once she was inside. She walked into the bathroom and stripped off her dress. She climbed into the bathtub and sat back. She gazed at the gardens through the window. She pondered what she should do. She wasn't going to walk up to Endymion and ask him why he wanted to get married to her. She was afraid. She wanted to talk to her mother but…her mother wouldn't understand. No one she knew could help her. She brightened when she came up with an idea. She scrambled out of the bathtub. Serenity quickly pulled a towel around herself and went out into her bedroom. She chose another dress and wiggled into it.

When she came back into the sitting room she nearly screamed. Endymion was right there. She hadn't heard him come into her room. She took a few breaths, calming herself from the shock. She put a fake smile on her face. "Endymion I was going to see you after I talked to Mars. What brings you here?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Endymion replied. "I just wanted to see your face." With that he turned away and went back out the door. Serenity flopped into a chair. "I'll pull a few more strings and all will be done."

Serenity looked up as the door opened up once more. It was Trowa. The young princess breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Endymion. "Princess," he nodded his head a little. "Endymion was once more talking about pulling strings." Serenity nodded. Would you like me to keep you posted?" he asked.

The princess nodded once more. A little bit tired to speak. Trowa looked at her. He nodded once more and turned. He disappeared out the door once more. It closed with a small thud. The girl thought for a moment and got up. She was sick and she wanted a direct answer that she knew was right, for sure. She was going to see Mars, now.

Mercury and Jupiter sat by the fountain in the middle of the garden. Jupiter was pacing around in front of the fountain. Occasionally she would pause to look around. "What do you make of it?" Mercury asked.

"Enough to want to kill that kusoyaro," Jupiter clenched her hands into fits. Mercury nodded in half agreement. She knew she couldn't quite kill the prince. She would have been happy, but death did seem to be enough. "He's playing Serenity-hime and that's enough to tick me off! She deserves someone better!"

"Demo," Mercury began. "You know how it is. She has to marry either the Prince of the Earth or the Priest of Elysion. She has never met the priest so Endymion is the only choice now."

"Damn tradition!" Jupiter slammed her fist into the fountain side. Mercury looked at her friend. She usually didn't react like this. "I know she's going to change her mind. Demo then she can't marry the priest because she must be married off before she's twenty one. Otherwise the moon would loose its power and die. The connection to Elysion has been disrupted so there is no way of getting to the priest. I just wish there was more we could do."

"I think Serenity-hime has been noticing Endymion's strange behavior. Her door guard has been keeping an eye on him during the night, that's when he changes shift with the other guard. She'll be fine I know it," Mercury looked up at the blaring sun. Everything would be fixed somehow. If not fixed, then destroyed. She was hoping for fixed. 

Serenity came out of Mars' tower. She wasn't too happy with her fire reading but what else was she to expect. Endymion was pulling a game on her, a false mask. She knew it now for sure. But she didn't want to believe it in a way. Deep down inside, no matter what Endymion said or did, she still loved him. She sighed. She couldn't decide in reality. She gave up and walked to the dinning hall. It was dinner time now. She was a bit hungry. 

She walked into the hall to see her four senshi, Quatre, and Wufei. Endymion was eating somewhere else with his father. Wufei, Quatre, and Endymion were the only people left over from the meeting earlier that week. Wufei and Quatre had decided to stay until the Engagement Party. Serenity personally didn't want to have it anymore. She didn't want to get married anymore. The happiness and excitement were long gone. 

The princess began to immediately demolish plate after plate of food. The senshi and her mother breathed a sigh of relief. She was fine now. Quatre and Wufei on the other hand were shocked. The princess was certainly not eating like a princess. When she was finished she let out an enormous burp. The lord and prince were sitting there with their mouths opened wide. "Oh my." Quatre stared at the princess. She smiled and stood up.

"More pop Princess Serenity?" a servant asked handing her another soda bottle. Serenity was able to finish it within two gulps. The senshi clapped. Quatre stared with wide eyes. 

The queen laughed. "Go on dear. You are excused."

Serenity curtsied and turned away. She left out the door. She walked into the courtyard within a few minutes. She spotted Hiiro not too far away. She smiled and trotted over to him. He was sitting beside the fountain. The water bubbled softly in the night air. "Hello Hiiro. I trust you are having a good evening." 

Hiiro looked up at her and nodded. Serenity took a seat beside him without asking. "So what have you done so far tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"Eat," was his reply. 

Serenity laughed. "I see. That's good. Well the fact that you're fed is good. I have to go now. I need to talk to Trowa for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow of course so you can brush my hair…if that is all right for you."

"It's my job."

The princess kept herself from frowning. She plastered a smile on her face once more. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night Hiiro and Arigatoo." The silvery white haired girl nodded her head and stood up. She walked away, back inside the palace. 

Hiiro watched her go and looked back at the fountain. He could see the Earth's reflection in the water. Earth…he had never been there. HE wondered what it was like there. It was probably just a weird planet. He was fine on the moon. He had a place to sleep, eat, and a way to make money. Life was good. That was all he needed and yet, he needed something else to make it even better. He couldn't quite place it. 

Pluto looked into another mirror. She held her staff close to her as she saw that future road. She pondered it for a moment. It was a good one. But there were about seven possible choices right now. She was not allowed to discuss her findings with the rest of the Outer Senshi. She had to keep it to herself. 

She wanted to tell Uranus and Neptune about the disturbance rising on earth. She was afraid what it could do to the Silver Millennium. It seemed very unstable. The prince of the earth wasn't doing anything about it. She was going to have to send Neptune and Uranus to go help out in her place. This disturbance could bring about the end for the princess.

But Pluto already knew the possible outcomes. They were all the same in the end. She didn't want to think of it. It was probably the gate playing ticks on her. There was no need to tell Queen Serenity. It wasn't true, most likely. Her dark green hair began to spin around in the fake wind. She looked up at the dark gray cloud like sky. She wondered what would happen though as an outcome of this engagement.

The senshi sat inside Mars' tower. She did another reading. She closed her eyes and concentrated as best as she could. She cleared her mind and thought about what she wanted. The senshi of fire called upon the elements to give her strength and a clear, true reading. She called what she wanted aloud. "What is Endymion's true intentions of this engagement?" she asked. She opened her eyes. The senshi looked into the fire.

They waited for a sign of some sort. There was Endymion's face and it disappeared. She sighed. She had gotten this response too many times to count.

"there has to be something more to it," Venus pondered. "There's something else in store for Serenity-hime. Demo what is it?" 

The senshi exchanged glances briefly. Mars looked back into the fire. "If there is more to it…it must be clouded. 

Serenity walked up to her room. She sighed as she opened the door. When she looked up she saw Trowa turn around. "Oh hello Trowa, what brings you here?" the princess asked. She stepped into the room and closed the wooden door behind her. She turned to face him once more. She was pretty sure why he was here.

"It's about Endymion," The princess nodded. That was what she thought he was here for. "He is getting into pretty deep detail of what he plans to do."

Serenity sat down on a chair. "Go on." She was ready for whatever it could be.

Trowa looked at the girl. "I can't tell you yet. It's only bits and pieces I've heard. I'll tell you everything as soon as I know and can understand it all. But all I know is that the only reason why he's marrying you is for the power and status. You know to be king of the solar system."

The silver haired girl thought of it for a moment. She was slightly stunned. He wanted to use her. She didn't say anything. She couldn't believe that she trusted him. '_I was a fool. Somehow I SHOULD has known that he might have been playing me and…I should have been more careful. Anyone would use me for power. I was so naïve.' _Serenity pondered it deeper. She only had three years until she had to be wed. The connection to Elysion was lost so she couldn't marry the priest.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered under her breath. She felt tears filling her eyes. She had wasted at least two years of her life. Back then she could have at least met the priest. Now there was no chance. She was doomed to live whatever amount of her life with that man who used her. She knew what was probably going to happen. He was going to kill her after their daughter and then…she didn't know.

"Serenity it'll be all right," Trowa noticed that she was on the verge of crying. "You still have three years and four months before you have to get married. In three years the connection to Elysion could be restored."

The princess nodded a little. It was too hopeful. She didn't think it could happen. She let a tear slip from her eyes. She was going to be miserable for the rest of her life. She would never be happy. She wouldn't know how it would be to live happily ever after with a man that didn't care if she lived or died. 

"You say it could happen demo Trowa chan what are the chances of that? Endymion probably sealed away Elysion with the golden crystal and then…he could seal it for twenty years if he wanted to," Serenity sighed. "I messed up big time."

The girl bit her lip a little bit. She wanted to cry her heart out. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her! Why couldn't it happen to some rotten princess like Ririna and Endymion never exist. Why couldn't she be in love with the priest of Elysion? Why was it this way? Why was kami sama so cruel? Serenity closed her eyes and let silent tears file their way down her pale cheeks. She opened her eyes once more as she felt something brush them away. 

Trowa was kneeled before her gently pushing away the tears that fell from her eyes. Her eyes were turning red and her face was a little puffy. Trowa smiled a little. Bright blue met piercing green. Serenity turned away. '_How could I let this happen?' _she asked herself. The princess heard a sob escape her throat. She felt Trowa push away more tears that fell from her eyes. 

The princess stood up suddenly. Trowa stood up so she wouldn't run into him. "Gomen nasai Trowa chan," Serenity walked to the door of her bedroom. She paused. "Arigatoo." She was about to turn the door knob when Trowa spun her around to face him. Serenity's bright blue eyes looked at him questioningly. Trowa looked down at the girl and pushed away another tear of hers. 

Trowa leaned down and kissed the crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. The girl didn't move. She was partially stunned. She knew from the way his lips met her forehead that he was trying to melt away all of her troubles. His mouth gently trailed down the right side of Serenity's face. He pulled the princess closer to him. She closed her eyes partly, letting him shower her halfway closed eyes with kisses. Soon their lips met. Their lips locked and Serenity let him entangle her in his arms. 

Serenity didn't believe how…how wonderful this kiss was right then when she needed it. Was this true love? She pressed her lips harder against his. Trowa pulled her a little closer. He wasn't sure if it would balance them more or make them fall faster. He just wanted to hold her close to him. 

Serenity felt tears spring from her eyes as the kiss went on. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of relief that it was possible that someone truly loved her. The spell went on for minutes until the guard posted at her door at night knocked on the door.

The princess pulled away breaking the spell totally. "Yes?" she called a bit shakily. She was unsure herself of what had just happened. She looked at Trowa for some explanation but his eyes revealed nothing to her slight disappointment. She smiled nonetheless. The princess gently placed her fingers on her lips as if to see if anything had changed. 

"Prince Endymion of the Earth is here to see you," the guard replied.

Serenity looked at Trowa once more. "Tell him that it is late and I shall see him in the morning," her voice was more confident. She looked at the door as if she was afraid it was going to open up any minute. 

"As you wish princess," the guard said.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back to Trowa. The two looked at each other. There was a small smile on the princess' lips. Trowa looked at her. He brought his hand up and caressed her face with his thumb. The girl brought up her own hands to keep it against her face. Trowa looked at the princess, unsure of himself. He leaned down and kissed her forehead once more. She closed her eyes. The soldier felt her eyelashes gently touch his chin. 

"I should go now," he pulled the girl back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and their lips met once more. Trowa pulled his mouth away from hers, ending the kiss quickly.

"I will see you tomorrow, ne?" Serenity asked softly.

The soldier pulled her closer. "But perhaps not quite like we did tonight." Serenity nodded. She let her head fall onto his shoulder. Trowa tucked some of her silver hair behind her ear. He stepped away from her. She looked at him. He smiled a little bit thought it was a little crooked. Serenity smiled back. Trowa couldn't help but to kiss her again. '_I have to have some self control. If I'm caught here with her like this then I'll be killed but…it seems like the right thing, to be with her like this. But she's the princess of the moon and I'm a soldier. It could never happen' _Trowa forced himself to pull away.

"Good night Serenity," he whispered into her ear. He stepped away from her. 

"Oyasumi Trowa chan," she replied. He went to the door and opened it a little. He nodded his head a little and disappeared out into the hallway. Serenity touched her lips once more. What just happened?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahh…me am really sleepy. Let me check what time it is 2:52 am June 10, 2001. Nap time is coming up so I'm going to go to sleep. Hopefully before my mom gets mad and bans me from the computer. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and to check out me title graphic if you want! I won't be back until June 26 so this is all you'll have for a while. Also the amount of votes I receive for a guy (Endymion isn't a choice, as if you would want him to win) determines something very critical to the story too. I recommend that you read till like chapter 7 before you actually vote but cast your votes if you want. I'm keeping track. Ja! 


	4. Proof of Royalty

Tears in the Moonlight

Silver: I liked how that last scene turned out. I mean I was dead tired. Pretty good work for that mood. I was so sleepy. I woke up like at one today. It was a good nap. Now I'm all better and ready to write, with cool music too. Who loves Two Mix? Lol. Just reminding you that all of the character's middle names are OCC! June 10, 2001 11:38 am.

I just got back from my widdle trip. (Who gets a tan in Alaska?) I checked my mail midway through it and I only had six, SIX reviews. I was so sad. People, vote for your fav coupling with Serenity is. I need it in two chapters. But remember, Tro-chan isn't the only choice. So vote vote vote for your fav! I'm okay. Hyper and tired I am. I had an overnight flight and I only got an hour of sleep and I had to wake up real early for no good reason or otherwise I would have been stranded in the middle of no where and the nearest airport would be a three hour drive away. So I'm getting off here so. (this lil segment was written on June 26, 2001 at 12:15 pm)

Tears in the Moonlight

Chapter Three

Proof of Royalty

Serenity sat on a chair. Hiiro was once more brushing her hair. He seemed to forget to do it gently. The princess didn't notice though. She would occasionally touch her lips while he tugged at her long hair. Hiiro parted her hair once more and yanked the brush through her hair. He heard Serenity laugh. He didn't say anything and kept to his task. "You have a short memory," Serenity laughed a little more.

Hiiro grunted and continued to yank through her hair. "It would go a lot faster if you took your time and did it slowly. You tug at the ends of the hair." Hiiro nodded and took through her hair gently once more. He held the bundles of hair in one hand and the brush in the other. After several more minutes he stopped and set the brush down. He went to her bed and began to make it. The princess began to put her hair up into its two odangos. When she was done she ran the brush through her hair again. 

Serenity stood up and went into the sitting room. She looked out the window at the gardens bellow. She could see Mars chasing after something in Venus' hand. The princess smiled. She looked at the flowers. They were all sort of colors, dotting the landscape with rainbow dust. At least that was what the princess had called it ever since she could remember. Her dad had told her about it. She turned around as the creaked door opened slowly. Trowa was holding the door open as he let Endymion into the room. The soldier looked at the princess briefly before turning and closing the door behind him. Serenity watched him go. She turned around once more and looked back at the gardens. 

Endymion walked over to the princess. She didn't move or acknowledge the fact that he was there. She didn't say anything. Endymion watched her for a few minutes thinking of what to say. He could hear the servant in her bedroom obviously making her bed.

"They are beautiful are they not?" Endymion asked as he pulled Serenity to him. He brought his mouth beside her ear. "But not as beautiful as you."

Serenity immediately pulled away. "They are beautiful but I don't want you touching me at all!" she snapped. Endymion looked at her, shocked. "You're disgusting!"

Endymion smiled as calmly as he could. He was trying to cover up the anger boiling inside of him. "Serenity what is the matter? What is wrong? You are not acting very princess like."

The princess glared at him. She hated him at the moment. "Don't touch me again! You filthy rotten onore! Zakkenyaro!" With that the princess spun on her heels and left through the door. Endymion stood there. There were a few bumps he would have to smooth out. But that was certainly not the princess. She had never snapped, much less curse to him. Something was wrong with her. Perhaps she found out? No it couldn't happen.

Serenity stood in the middle of the hall in front of her door. She took a few breaths to calm herself. She didn't want to go back into her room. Where to go, where to go. She pondered this for a few minutes. "Serenity," Trowa called softly. The princess turned to him. A smile immediately formed on her face. Trowa looked down the hallway both ways as if he was looking for someone. He turned his attention back to the girl. She stepped to him and the two locked into a kiss once more as they had done the night before. The princess ran her hands through his brown hair and the soldier pulled her closer.

The world seemed to fade away once more for the princess. Her troubles and fears were melted away and she lost all care for anything. She just wanted to be like this forever. She didn't want to worry about Endymion, her marriage, or where Kaze was. She wanted to stay this way in someone's arms. Someone to comfort her when she needed to be comforted. Was this love? 

The soldier held Serenity to him as close as he could. What was the driving fuel that made him kiss her? He could feel her slender fingers run through his hair, messing them up a little bit. He felt the princess smile. The kiss raged on as thoughts ran through his mind. He couldn't collect them together enough to explain them. They were just feelings, sensations he felt. He heard voices and footsteps coming their way. Serenity immediately pulled away. She walked away from him without a glance back. Trowa watched her walk away. Was he in love? If it was, would they live the rest of their lives like this? Running from the slightest sound, hiding to see each other? He didn't want to love someone with those conditions and yet he wouldn't care if he had to.

Mars finally grabbed her manga away from Venus' grasp. The two senshi were laughing. It was hard though, to run in high heels. Somehow Serenity managed it a lot. The two flopped back onto the grass. Mars carefully handled her manga, not opening it too wide or bending the cover. (that's what I do) She was reading it. She had to know what happened to Hikaru! Venus looked up at the sun. It blotted out all the stars. Unlike earth, there was no blue sky. Just the blaring light called the sun. 

"Serenity has changed," Venus stated plainly. "Something's up since I talked to her last night. Every time I mentioned Endymion I would expect her to bubble with joy demo instead she seems mad athim."

Mars closed her book for a moment. "Hai, I'm sure that kusoyaro did something to her! I want to burn him right where he stands right now, this instant!" 

"I think Serenity has it handled well enough," Venus rolled over onto her stomach. "Demo she's been touching her lips a lot lately. I wonder if she has been kissed yet."

"If that no good prince kissed her I'll have him fried!" Mars replied. Fire blazed in her eyes. Venus was afraid she was going to set something on fire. Mars stopped her blazing eyes and returned to her normal smile.

The two fell into laughter. Venus wouldn't hesitate for a second to help her.

Duo patted Kaze's head once more. He was done with his duties right now. He had time to slack off. But he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Well since he had time. He decided to hide Shi once more. Why not? The stable hand got up and walked over to the horse. HE took its reins and let it out of the stable. He took it across a field and settled it into another stable. The palace had ten stables. Each time he hid it in a different stable or if he hid it too many times, he would mix it up.

Mercury sat in the library reading her book. She looked out the window. She could see Serenity walking down the garden path. The princess paused beside a rose bush. Mercury sighed. She wondered what Endymion had in store for her. He obviously wasn't marrying her out of love. There was more to it. Everyone knew it but did the princess know it?

The water senshi closed her book as she heard Jupiter coming. They were going to discuss something about Endymion. They had to keep an eye over him constantly now. Mercury was trying to find away to restore the connection to Elysion. 

Serenity's feet led her to the stables. She peered in to see Duo talking to Kaze. She stepped in and hid behind some tools watching the two. "So Kaze, do you like apples or carrots." Serenity giggled a little as Duo held up an apple and a carrot. Kaze sniffed each one and stepped back. She picked up the end of Duo's braid in her teeth. "Hey!" Duo tugged on his end of his braid trying to get it back. Serenity started laughing. Duo looked in her direction and spotted her quickly. "ah HA the princess is a spy!" Duo said teasingly. 

The stable hand tried to walk towards her but the horse's grip on his braid held him back. Duo cried out and stepped back once more. Serenity walked over to the two still laughing. "Kaze let go of his braid. It hurts, ne?" Serenity patted her horse's head. "How would you feel if some one held your tail?" The horse kicked back to make sure no one was there trying to hold her tail. Serenity laughed more. "Let go now Kaze chan."

The horse neighed once and let go of the boys braid. Duo stumbled forward and held his braid as if it was a hurt child. He patted it a little and glared at the horse. "You almost killed him!" Duo cried out. Serenity could have sworn she had seen tears in his eyes. She stifled her laughter and patted Duo's head.

"Diajoobu, Duo chan," Serenity felt like she was talking to a little boy who had stubbed his toe. Serenity got up and looked at her horse. "Don't do that again you bad horsy!" she scolded playfully. The horse stepped back and looked down at her front hooves as if she was sorry. Serenity laughed and patted the horse's head. "Duo's fine he's just playing." The princess stepped away from her horse and left its stall. "I'll see you later Duo chan. You're braid is fine." She began to walk away when she felt a tug on her pig tail. She let out a little squeak.

"Fine? My braid is fine?" Duo asked. He tugged her hair playfully. Serenity took a step back. She glared at Duo. There was no way he could stifle his laughter. "Who's the one laughing?" The princess squealed a little bit as Duo tugged her hair back more, forcing her to take more steps back. She ended up backed against Duo. He picked her up a little and she let out another squeal and began laughing. Duo had a firm grip on her stomach so the girl couldn't get away. She laughed as the stable hand spun her around like a little girl. 

After a few minutes Duo released Serenity and the princess scampered away. She stood beside the door leading back to the west gardens. "Ja Duo chan." The stable waved back in reply. The princess turned and walked away. Her long dress blew in the wind and she disappeared back into the gardens. Duo looked back at Kaze before going to feed the other horses. 

Serenity wandered around on the garden path. Soon the princess arrived in the outer fields. She sat back and stared up into the bright sky. Soon she laid down and closed her eyes. She opened them once more as she heard hooves coming her way. The princess sat up and looked to her left. The hooves disappeared and she sat back once more. Her thoughts wandered to Trowa and Endymion. If she had a choice of who she cared about more the answer was obvious. But she was so confused. She didn't know what to do anymore. The princess felt like crying once more. 

"Princess so I stumble into you once more. At least I didn't step on you this time," the princess opened her eyes to see Quatre's face. She immediately sat up and the two hit their foreheads against each other.

Quatre held his hand to his forehead. Serenity did likewise. She blinked a few times before she removed her hand from the forming bump."Sumimasen!" Serenity cried, bowed her head.

The prince held up his hand for her to stop. "It's all right," Quatre replied. "It's all my fault."

The princess shook her head in disagreement. "Iie it's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten up like that then our heads wouldn't have collided and-" Quatre silenced her with a kiss. Serenity didn't move. She was frozen for a moment. She wasn't sure what had happen as if it was a confusing dream. Serenity pulled back slightly. Her eyes were questioning. She wasn't sure what had happened. She lightly ran her fingers over her lips. She looked at Quatre for some explanation. Quatre didn't say anything. He was a bright shade of red, if that explained anything. 

The prince was unsure himself of what had drove him to kiss her. He nodded a little and stepped back. "Quatre wait!" Serenity pulled herself to her feet. The prince turned to face her. The princess stood up once more and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and they met in a kiss once more. Quatre pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes he pulled away, blushing even brighter, and left. Serenity ran her hand over her lips once more. '_Why did I do that_?' 

Mercury sat in her tower. She was staring at the computer monitor. She had been here for most of the day trying to find a way to destroy the barrier between everything and Elysion. She closed her eyes, giving them a moment of rest. When she opened them once more there was a message being sent to her. The water senshi opened it. It read:

_Serenity's protectors:_

_Neptune and Uranus shall be coming soon. Watch over the princess. This is not a social call._

_-Neptune and Uranus_

The blue haired senshi sighed. Whenever they visited it wasn't for a social call. She gazed out the window at the setting sun. It would be dinner time. She would tell the queen and the senshi then. Right now she had something else to worry about, getting rid of the barrier.

Serenity walked through the halls to her room. She wanted to take a bath before she went to dinner. She climbed up the last flight of stairs. She brightened as she saw Trowa standing by her door. He didn't look at her until she was right in front of him. His eyes shifted to look at her face. The princess had a bright smile written on her features. The soldier's mouth twitched into an unusual smile. The silver haired girl didn't complain. She smiled right back at him brighter than ever. Trowa looked into the girl's eyes. They were a bright blue that captivated you and wouldn't let go. He himself couldn't tear his own eyes away. "Trowa-chan is something wrong?" she asked a little unsure of what exactly he was staring at.

Trowa shook his head. "No not at all Serenity." The princess smiled once more. Their lips met again for the second time that day. Trowa pulled the girl closer to him as the kiss went on. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and pulled him as close as he could. Serenity had her hands locked behind his neck. The princess pulled back slightly. She rested her forehead against his. Her silver bangs tumbled around her crescent moon, framing it. The silver locks of hair brushed against the soldier's forehead. 

They looked at each other that way until the soldier leaned forward to kiss her once more. He pulled her closer once more. After a few minutes the princess stepped back. She resisted the urge to throw herself once more into his arms. She nodded her head briefly and went to open the door. The soldier opened it before her hand reached the doorknob. Their hands brushed against each other. Their gazes locked. This time the soldier forced himself to look away from her. Once she was inside her room she looked at him. This time the soldier crumbled and fell to temptation. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Serenity let a small laugh escape her mouth. After a moment she pulled away and closed the door behind her. 

Once she was safely inside her room she leaned against the door. "Trowa you sure know how to win a girl's heart," she said out loud.

"And you know how to capture a soldier's eyes," he replied through the door. Serenity smiled. Trowa continued, "If only I wasn't a mere soldier and you weren't such a beautiful princess. I wish there was a way."

"Well you know," Serenity began. "The rule to continued the moon's life is that you must marry, not love, the prince or the priest. We can still continue to see each other."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high," Trowa closed his eyes briefly imagining the princess as if she was in front of him right now. "Serenity why do you have to do this to me? I'm risking my life every time we make eye contact."

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I must go now." With that Trowa heard the princess walk away. Why did she have to be so cruel? But every time their lips met, the world seemed to fade away. It was a wonderful feeling that he had never felt before. If only she wasn't the princess of the moon. 

It was after dinner and the princess decided to take a walk through the gardens. She was so excited that Neptune and Uranus had decided to visit. SO what if it wasn't a social call, they were coming. That was all that mattered. Serenity stopped at a bench and looked up into the sky. All the stars greeted her in reply. They sparkled brightly like jewels. She sighed. They were all so beautiful. "Ah princess I run across you."

Serenity turned to see Quatre. She stood up and curtsied a little. "Hello Quatre what are you doing here?" she asked. She smiled.

Quatre blushed like he had done so many times in his life. "I uh wanted to apologize for um earlier today," he replied. He bowed his head as if he was asking for forgiveness. 

The princess waved her hand, waving the matter off. "Diajoobu Quatre-chan. It was nothing. You don't have to apologize. If it makes you feel better, think of it as a kiss between friends." She watched as the Arabian prince blush even redder. She let a small giggle escape the prison of her mouth. "Do you want to take a walk?" she asked standing up.

Quatre nodded quickly and stepped aside so she could lead the way. He followed her, letting her talk to him in idle chatter until they reached the outer gardens. She stopped to pick a few random flowers. She held it up for the prince to see. "What do you think of it?" she asked. Quatre inspected the flowers. They were all at full bloom assaulting him with each of the flowers' different fragrances. The colors worked together perfectly, forming a beautiful flower work. "Well?" she asked somewhat impatiently.

"They're beautiful," the Arabian replied. He looked past the flowers and at the girl. "But not as beautiful as other things are." He watched as the girl's cheeks flushed a little bit. She turned away from his gaze, cheeks burning a bright red. The prince stepped towards her and pulled her to him. He turned her chin so he could look into her eyes once more. Quatre leaned forward a bit and froze, hesitating. But that was enough invitation for the princess. She finished off the gesture, starting the kiss. 

The Arabian prince pulled the girl into his arms. She didn't pull away but drew him closer to herself. Quatre was stunned and slightly surprise. '_Why did I even think of doing that?'_ he asked himself. After several more minutes Serenity pulled back slightly. The two pairs of blue eyes gazed at each other, both staring in confusion. The two of royal blood didn't understand what had happened and understood all at the same time. Quatre flushed a light pink. "You know Quatre-chan, you look kawaii when you blush."

This caused the prince to blush even more. The Moon Princess giggled a little bit and smiled at him. The two met in a kiss once more. After a bit though Quatre pulled away. They gazed at each other and he took a step back. He leaned down and his lips brushed her ear. "I'll see you later princess."

Serenity nodded her head. Quatre turned away from her and walked away. She watched him go. The princess smiled and started her way back to the palace. Her feet touched the garden path and went into the courtyard. They slowly led the tired princess up all those stairs and to her room. Once she was inside she kicked off her shoes and sank into a chair. She looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she called.

"Prince Quatre of Asia is here to see you," the soldier replied. 

After a few moments the door opened and Quatre walked in. The wooden barrier closed once more. The princess waited for him to explain why he was here. "Serenity," he whispered softly. The girl stood up at the sound of her name. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Quatre had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist in reply. They watched each other for a few moments and met once more in a kiss. Quatre pulled her closer not wanting to let her go for anything. After several more minutes the princess stepped back. 

They watched each other once more, lost in each other's eyes. Serenity smiled. "I hope we can see each other soon."

Quatre kissed her forehead. "I do too," he replied. "Good night tenshi.," whispered softly.

"Oyasumi," she replied. Quatre turned around and disappeared once more out the door. Serenity smiled. She touched her forehead. If only I could be this happy forever. But what about Trowa?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DONE! Yippy! School is out for the summer now! I have so many fanfics to work on. I'm starting a joint fic with my best bud and older sister like figure Silver Shadows! So check it out. It's under the author SS Silver. Um besides that there's nothing new really. I'm really going to work hard on this story. I hope to finish a few of my other stories some day. Some day (dreamy look in eyes) is like when I'm forty. I'm putting so much effort into this story and my joint fic. Poor Endymion, so left out of this lubby dubby thingy called wuv! WELL TOUGH LUCK! Find someone else. Ahh that psycho-maniac-who-throws-roses-and-is-not-even-worth-calling-prince baka Endymion/Bakoru/Mamoru. Sorry. Oh yea, sorry I messed up on the lubby dubby stuff for Quatre. Sorry to any Quatre fans! Okay, anyways, Don't forget to REVIEW! June 14, 2001 12:08 am.


	5. I Don't Feel Emotions

Tears in the Moonlight

Silver: I rewrote so much of this chapter from the original, that's why it took so long to get out, not including that ff.net problem but screw that. (June 30, 2001 12:42 am) Remember to review. I've been getting so few reviews lately (7 for the last chapter last time I checked), that I'm making it fifteen reviews until I post the next chapter. Gomen ne minna san, well enjoy this chapter.

Tears in the Moonlight

Chapter Four

I Don't Feel Emotions

Wufei sat in the library. He wasn't reading, just thinking. Something had been wrong with Quatre these past few days. He was kind of in a dreamy mood and blushing a lot. Wufei wondered what was wrong with his Arabian friend. It was certain that he wasn't in love with anyone but anything that made him blush that much meant something was wrong. Love is a dishonorable thing and something the Chinese lord could live without. He didn't need it.

Serenity sat looking out the window of her room. Her long silvery hair was loose and draped over her shoulders. The princess took no movements to fix it, she left it there, falling in soft waves down her back to the floor. She looked up as she noticed someone in her doorway. She looked to see Trowa standing there. She stood up and smiled. She ignored the fact that Hiiro was making her bed once more. The princess got up and wrapped her arms around the soldier. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead lightly. Serenity smiled and pulled back slightly. Trowa twitched one corner of his mouth into a half smile. The Moon Princess brightened even more. 

The two didn't say anything to each other. Their gestures were enough, Trowa thought this was enough. Serenity agreed. Hiiro didn't care. The princess smiled at the soldier. He stepped away from her, a bit hesitantly. The boy turned to leave. Serenity leaned against the doorway watching him disappear out the other door. She sighed, if only they didn't have to hide everything. 

She looked up as the door opened once more. The princess stepped into the sitting room to see who it was. It was Quatre. She waited as he closed the door behind himself. He looked at the princess with her long silvery hair down. She looked absolutely beautiful in any way he saw her. But of course he didn't voice his opinion. If he had a name for her it would probably be Angel. She smiled at him. "Good morning Serenity," Quatre didn't know what else to say.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Serenity replied cheerfully. Quatre smiled at her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. The Arabian stepped back. 

"Serenity I have to go. Wufei has been worried about me lately and I promised him we could at least go horseback riding today. I've been spending so much time with you lately that…" Quatre paused. "That I guess he's tired of sitting around. So we're going to go riding on out horses. Sorry."

The princess laughed, relieving Quatre of any fear that might have been there. "I understand completely Quatre-chan. Go and spend some time with your friends. I plan to visit my own friends soon. Ja mata!" she replied cheerfully. Quatre was glad. She was always bubbling with happiness. How could anyone not love her? Well he himself wasn't sure that it was love but he was happy enough to believe that it was. 

Quatre gently kissed her cheek once more before walking to the door.He looked back at the princess and opened it. He disappeared out of it. Trowa appeared in the doorway to close it. He glanced at the princess briefly before pulling the door shut. She was looking out of the window. 

The girl listened to the door close softly. She turned to go back into her bedroom. The princess picked up her brush and began to pull it through her hair. She felt someone's hand take the brush away from her. "Thank you Hiiro chan," Serenity whispered as he began to pull it through her long hair. Hiiro merely grunted in reply and kept to the task. It was his job and his job was what he had to do. 

Serenity turned her head slightly to look out the window. Something flashed through her mind, too quickly for her to grasp what it was. She looked down at her lap, something else was troubling her. She sighed, she wanted to get away. Just for one night, get away from this duty and sense of status that lingered with every movement.

Venus sat in room. She looked out the window at the moon. Dinner was done with by now. Serenity had asked her the strangest favor that she had ever asked in her lifetime. She had asked that if anyone asked where she was, say that she was staying in her room. Her as in Venus' room. Of course, not really understanding the favor the senshi of love agreed. She wondered where the princess was now.

Serenity walked down the hall with Trowa at her side. The two continued down the winding hallways until Trowa stopped in front of a door. Serenity paused too waiting. Trowa pulled out a keycard and slipped it into the slot under the doorknob. He waited for a second before pulling it back out. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. The two stepped inside the room and Serenity closed the door behind herself. She turned back around as Trowa turned on the light. 

"Hey Trowa!" A cheery voice chirped from another room. "You're back a little late." Another boy walked into the room from another door. The footsteps seemed to halt. "Serenity?"

The princess looked past the soldier to look at the boy. "Duo?" she asked. "Aren't you taking care of the horses?" 

Duo laughed a little. "No not at this time. I usually end my duties around six or so. You know about dusk. So I come back in here or walk around a little bit," the stable boy replied. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. "I mean aren't you suppose to be in your own quarters?"

Serenity blushed a little and hid behind Trowa a little bit. "Um I'm here because I wanted to stay with Trowa chan for a little bit." Trowa kept his usual straight face. The princess looked up as another door opened up and another person walked in. "Hiiro?" she asked.

The servant looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes drifted across the room to look at the princess partially hidden behind the soldier. "Hello Serenity," he said before walking into the kitchen. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a cup, ignoring everyone else. Duo shrugged and sat down on the couch. Serenity stepped out from behind Trowa and sat down on a chair. 

Serenity and Duo held a conversation. Trowa sat there listening but not participating in it. Hiiro didn't really do anything. He went back into his room to be left alone. After a few minutes though, Duo went to sleep. Serenity had curled herself up on the chair and closed herself off in sleep. Trowa kissed her lightly on her cheek. He pulled a blanket over the sleeping girl. He wished he could do more to make her more comfortable but he couldn't think of anything more. Of course he didn't want to move her for she looked so comfortable in her position. Not wanting to accidentally, he silently got up and went to sleep in his own room. 

Hiiro woke up to the sound of his bedroom door opening. He didn't move, his left hand dangling over the left side of his bed, reaching for his saber. He felt around for it before he grasped the hilt. He slid the sword onto the top of the bed. He waited for any further movement. If anything it was most likely Duo sleepwalking again. He listened as heard a faint rustling that seemed close and yet faraway. 

The servant watched as white caught the planet light. Serenity stepped into the light, not moving any further. She squinted her eyes a little, trying to see in the darkness where the head of the bed was. Hiiro sat up and the princess let out a small sigh. It was Hiiro's room, not Trowa's. She didn't move still. The two watched each other as if they were anticipating or expecting something if anything. Eventually Serenity turned around too slowly. Something grabbed her hand and she let out a muffled shriek as her mouth was covered by a hand. "What do you want?" Hiiro hissed into her ear.

Her muffled response came from her mouth. Hiiro lowered his hand from her mouth after a moment. "I was looking for Trowa," she replied. Hiiro spun her around so he could look at her face. His eyes studied hers for a moment, looking for lies. He had a friend once who was a soldier for the moon who taught him many things. He died though. Hiiro was about to release the girl when he thought against it. 

"Hn," he replied.

Serenity looked up at her servant, not saying anything as of yet. More so because she was unsure of what to say. She pondered for a moment, trying to come up with something to say. Well of course she wished to be released from his vise-like grip but she didn't voice her wish. "Do you say anything besides grunting and 'hn'?" she asked. 

Hiiro's eyes shifted to look at her. "I have my reasons," he replied.

The princess didn't reply. She didn't know what else to say. "Um…care to share why?" she asked, abet hesitantly. She was still unsure of what to say. She had never really held a conversation with any servants well minus Duo perhaps. Well he was a stable boy and he didn't have to really listen to her. Not to add that Hiiro was a bit quieter or perhaps colder than bright happy Duo. 

"I only talk to one person in conversation. Anyways you are of higher status and I'm not suppose to speak to you unless to answer a command," Hiiro replied. His voice was still lacked indifference. Not to add it held that coldness that always lurked in the shadows of indifference. Serenity shivered a little bit as if the coldness of his tone was in the air. But that coldness changed at one word he chose to say. 'status.' The coldness turned into slight anger. "People of your status live high lives without worry or care. You're lucky."

That was it. "You think my life is perfect?" she asked, anger seething in her voice. Serenity was surprised in herself. Hiiro's unchanging eyes also revealed surprise. Serenity wondered if this was herself speaking. "Well Mr. YUI, I'll tell you this." She leaned forward her faces inches from his. "I hate my life. I wish I was never born if this was what I would suffer with. Every day people tell you that you're special, gifted and a goddess. I don't even have a choice of who I marry!" Her voice was as if it was trying to express all that anger built up inside of her. "You have a choice, you're lucky. I'd give my life gladly to share that luxury as choice."

Hiiro didn't say anything, his emotionless eyes returning once more. He released her arm. "At least you have friends," he replied. Serenity's eyes returned to her soft normal gaze. The servant's eyes darted away from her. "People avoid me, because I'm a servant." 

The princess didn't move. "Gomen nasai."

"You're not sorry are you," Hiiro pinned the princess to the wall, hate and anger in his eyes. Serenity felt herself weaken a little bit. She didn't move, the sudden movement had startled her and her back ached from being pushed into the wall suddenly. "You don't know how it's like, watching your best friend, your only friend, die right in front of you. The person that raised you like a son because your parents were afraid of you." Serenity's eyes met his. The servant leaned closer. "No you wouldn't. You're showered with friends and love."

Serenity felt her back pressed against the wall. She didn't know what to say. "What was his name?" she asked softly.

Hiiro's eyes studied her for a moment, the question not registering in his mind right away. "Why do you care?" he asked. 

"I…because I-" the princess paused. "I want to be your friend. I'm willing to be your friend, even if I'm your only friend."

The servant studied her, he didn't trust her one bit. But something inside of him tugged him into telling her. He bent down so his lips barely brushed her ear. She shuddered a little. She heard his lips part briefly. She waited. "Odin Love." The princess bowed her head a little, in remembrance of a person she never knew. "Do you know that pain?" Hiiro asked.

"My father died, in front of me. He had…he was stabbed," Serenity paused, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Hiiro's eyes darted to look at her own. "In the back with a dagger." 

Hiiro stepped away from the girl, finally giving her room to move. "So you do know the pain." His voice was like an accusation. The princess nodded in reply. Hiiro's eyes searched hers, looking for traces that she was lying or that she was faking her movements. He detected nothing. "You're different," he whispered. The princess looked up at him, not understanding what he meant. "Any other person of royal blood would walk away from me or spit at my feet. But you-" he paused and brought his mouth to her ear once more. "you're different."

Serenity didn't know what to say. Her body was frozen in place not at all understanding anything. Memories blurred her mind, she heard nothing that Hiiro had said. That look that he had misinterpreted was actually from memories pushed away. She didn't understand what the doctor said when her father closed his eyes, falling into eternal rest. She knew what dead meant but…she didn't want to believe it. The princess never really did believe it until she turned sixteen. 

Something awoke the princess from her memories. A call of something she couldn't understand. Her eyes shifted to look at the servant's face once more. Their eyes met. Much to the princess' surprise they were not cold like they always were, just emotionless. 

Hiiro gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Serenity didn't move, stunned by his action. It was…something she never expected. But it was wonderful, it rang through her whole body even though it lasted for a mere second. She shivered a little bit as he pulled away. That small kiss on her forehead brought out such a wonderful power that wasn't her own. She shook her head confused. The princess looked at Hiiro once more, uncertainty and confusion on her face.

"Hiiro…" she whispered softly. 

The servant stepped away. What was that he felt? A wave of power as his lips touched her forehead. It was a wonderful feeling, so strong and calming. It was a beautiful power, like a silver light. Hiiro leaned forward and his lips brushed her own, just barely but enough. When he pulled his lips away from hers, they tingled a warm gentle feeling. It was different then anything he had ever felt. Was this a feeling that came with every kiss? He wouldn't know, he had never kissed anyone in his life.

Serenity plastered herself against the wall. She brought her hand to her lips. They tingled. It wasn't anything she had ever felt before. A power that was so gentle that came from such a small thing as that kiss. She didn't feel it when she kissed Quatre or Trowa, just with Hiiro. She remembered this feeling, but it didn't come in this type of gesture. Whenever her father had picked her up or held her hand when she was sick, this type of power radiated. It was something different. 

Hiiro didn't know what to do. He wanted more of that power. No it wasn't power, it was energy or was it something greater? Hiiro leaned forward and his lips brushed hers. He felt it, that energy, warmth that occurred whenever they met like this. He was about to pull away when Serenity wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. The servant pressed her lips against hers. Serenity knew the difference. He was no longer gentle like he was when he kissed her forehead, it was fierce and passionate. Passionate? Where had that come from? The feeling made her crumble letting the kiss engulf her. It was a wonderful feeling when he kissed her. 

_'Just like him,_' she thought to herself. It was how he was inside. Always longing for that something, and when he found it he didn't let go. Serenity closed her eyes. Waves passed through her mind of unknown things. Just one thing stuck out, the boy all of the visions showed. '_What are they?_' then she saw it. A soldier, a picture, all so random and yet connected. A boy crying, when he opened his eyes…those prussian eyes. Serenity pulled away, her head banging on the wall. The kiss had only been a few seconds but those visions seemed to be playing for hours. She clenched her eyes shut as the back of her head began to ache. 

"Daijoubu ka?" Hiiro asked. He watched as the princess put her hand on the spot where her head had collided with the wall.

"Daijoubu," she muttered. She had forgotten that the wall had been inches away from her head and the wall sure wasn't gentle. Serenity slipped away from Hiiro. "I should go now," she whispered. Those visions, that boy…it scared her. What was so different about Hiiro then anyone else? They were connected somehow.

_…share the same dream…_

Serenity's eyes widened a bit. She looked at Hiiro. "Who are you?" she asked. 

He looked at her, with cold, emotionless prussian eyes. She froze not moving, unsure of where she was, what she was thinking, or what she was doing. He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Serenity, we're connected somehow. Probably before we even met. You must have felt it too, that energy passing between us when we…when we…" Hiiro didn't say the word. He didn't believe it happened, much less believe that he was the one who had kissed her. "When we kissed." The words tumbled out of his mouth quickly. Serenity's eyes widened at the tone he was using, soft, gentle, caring, lost, uncertain, and confused all mixed together. Hiiro stepped towards her and placed his mouth beside her ear once more. "you're different from anything else I've seen."

'_What's wrong with you!'_ Hiiro's mind demanded. The blues met, both unsure of anything. '_I don't feel emotions,_' Hiiro looked away. "Serenity, that didn't happen everything. You never came here. Get out now." Serenity nodded and turned and walked towards the door. She was slightly stung inside but it was fore the better. "Serenity." The princess stopped, her hand outstretched, reaching for the door knob. "If word ever got out that we kissed, I'll be killed, worse than Trowa. Tortured to death maybe. Don't even tell your senshi, Trowa, or Kaze. It never happened."

Serenity nodded, even though she knew that Hiiro didn't see it. "arigatoo, Hiiro-chan, and gomen nasai." Hiiro turned around, not understanding her words one bit. The princess didn't continue for a moment. "Odin, is still your friend and so am I." With that said, the princess pulled open the door. It didn't make a sound as it glided across the floor. She disappeared, only leaving the door to close in her wake.

Hiiro watched the closed door. What was that all about? That power still rang through his body. It was pure and so strong. '_Like her_' he thought. '_Kuso, I don't feel emotions, I don't feel emotions, I'm merely a servant.'_ Hiiro repeated these words in his head as he climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets over himself. He closed his eyes, something ringing in his head. '_god, why is the energy so strong._' Hiiro opened his eyes. '_what is it I feel? Kuso these emotions._' 

The princess quietly hopped back onto the couch. She closed her eyes. Visions, someone's memories. What was it that Hiiro was showing her? Allthose memories of a poor lonely boy who had no friends, and his only friend died. She was at least lucky enough to be born into friends that would protect her through anything. (4:43 am)

Serenity sighed, she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She rolled off the sofa and stood up. The princess made her way into the kitchen. She found a cup in the dark and filled it with some water. She quietly gulped it down. Serenity placed the cup into the sink and sat down on the couch once more. She looked up as one of the doors creaked opened up.

It was Trowa. He stepped into the room, as quietly as he could. "Serenity," he called in a whisper, "Are you all right?" he asked.

The girl turned her head to see the soldier better. He had his sword out in front of him. "Hai. Nande?"

The soldier walked around the sofa and sat down next to her. They could see each other fairly clearly in the planet light that shone on them. The window was small but big enough to provide a lot of lighting. "I thought I heard someone moving around. Did you hear anything?" he asked. Serenity shook her head. Her hair flew around her wildly as she did. Trowa nodded. "Then it must have been my imagination. Gomen ne for disturbing you."

"Daijoubu, Trowa-chan. It must have been me. I was thirsty so I got some water," Serenity replied. Trowa nodded and got up. Serenity watched him as he did. "Oyasumi," she whispered.

Trowa nodded his head once more and got up. He walked to his door, his boots clicking against the floor softly. He pulled open his bedroom door and turned to see the princess watching him. Serenity smiled. The soldier ducked into his room and closed the door behind him with a soft thud. 

Serenity let a sigh escape her lips. What was she going to do? _'I can't do this to them,_' she thought. '_I should return to my position of status. Just kissing Trowa was bad. Kissing Trowa and Quatre was worse. Demo now, I've kissed Trowa, Quatre, and Hiiro now. I have to stop. I can't lead them around anymore. I can't lead anyone else around. I should never speak to them again unless needed._' The princess looked out the window that let in all the light that lit the room right now. It illuminated it in a soft glow.

Another sigh escaped as she laid back down. The princess closed her eyes. Her eyes shot back open. That couldn't be right. Why would someone tell her in her thoughts to kiss them all again? It wasn't right, she was being cruel, playing them all like chess pieces. _Kiss the three again and more. Find someone you love for real. _Serenity shook her head. Whoever was telling her this had no right to be in her business. _The one you love, is the one for the moon._

She was so confused. One for the moon? What was that all about? Serenity stood up, her feet gently beating against the wooden floorboards. They ended up in front of the window. It was so beautiful out, the earth. _Not the earth, think of Elysion._ Serenity sighed, the priest, her only hope. Serenity's long slender fingers gently tapped on the window as she traced the outline of what you could see of the earth. It was so beautiful there. _Look inside of it._

The princess closed her eyes, obeying the mysterious voice. She saw it, a beautiful shrine. There were two shrine maidens, praying. She listened to their words as they spoke. "The priest," one cried out. "Bring him home, to us."

Serenity nearly opened her eyes. "Oh bring Helios back to us," the other one begged. 

The princess shook her head as she opened her eyes.. No more nonsense. She was going to sleep now. No more of these tricks. What a mean person to try to make her hurt Quatre-chan, Trowa-chan, and Hiiro-chan more. No, she needed rest so she would be able to move around in the morning. 

The princess laid herself down on the couch and closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her quickly. Dreams, perhaps not the most pleasant ones, filled her rest. They were of memories with her father. Serenity's mind wretched them out of her rest and fell into a deeper sleep, one without painful memories.

Dreams with one shinning light and a familiar power. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooo I'm done this chapter. I was so tired last night, er this morning. I was staying up late like until 5:30 planning what to do next and all. I woke up at eleven though. One night, I didn't go to bed until three (reading a book) and I woke up at three pm. I was a bad girl. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review! June 30, 2001 9:02 pm. 

__


	6. Love is for the Weak

Tears in the Moonlight

Silver: Konnichi wa minna chan! I hope you've liked the story so far and I hope you've been review my little work here. So much more work to do on this story. I really liked how my widdle work on Hiiro's little chapter turned out. It's a lot better than my other, previous, chapter. So I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review. Right now it's July 1, 2001 10:58 pm, the same night I finished my chapter of Through New Eyes. I don't know if ane-chan Shadows finished the prologue demo I wrote my chapter. Also, I might be starting another fantasy story that came to me through a dream so be aware of that story if it gets out. It will be called Water Spirit. So look out for that story, when it gets out. Here's the fifth chapter of…

Tears in the Moonlight

Chapter 5

Love is for the Weak

Serenity awoke, the blaring sun reaching her eyes from the window. The earth couldn't be seen anymore as if you were on earth, you couldn't see the moon during the day. Her ears finally picked up the clanging of pots from the small corner kitchen. The princess sat up, rubbing any remaining sleep from her eyes. Another sound reached her ears. She distinctly heard something hard and heavy hit the ground, although a bit muffled. Then a curse issued itself promptly afterwards. Serenity's head turned as a door opened. Duo stood in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hey mornin' Serenity," Duo followed this with a yawn. The princess let a giggle escape from her mouth. 

Duo grinned as he sat down at the dinning table. All traces of sleep disappeared from his features. "Mornin' Trowa," he acknowledged the morning cook finally. The soldier looked at the braided stable boy, his way of saying good morning. Serenity took another moment to make sure her body was awake before she stood up. Her eyes drifted around the room. Hiiro wasn't here yet. The thought of her servant brought a tint of pink to her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by a certain stable boy. 'Hey, Serenity, whatcha blushing about?" he asked teasingly. The princess' face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Nothing," she turned away from the boy. She hadn't turned fast enough for Trowa caught a glimpse of her pink face, with an arched eyebrow. The princess willed the tint away, only for it to return when she wondered if Hiiro was even awake. She closed her eyes, calming herself the best she could. 'Get control of yourself,' she thought. 'Remember what he said, remember what you said. I mustn't, I mean I can't lead them around anymore, teasing them with every kiss.' Serenity smiled as she remembered those small short kisses. The energy that came forth was so strong and the memories that broke free, surfacing to warm her soul in past happiness, her father.

The princess opened her eyes to be greeted with piercing green eyes gilled with concern, though none showed on his face. "Daijoubu ka?" Trowa asked, concern briefly touching his face now. Serenity managed a small nod as she pushed away her thoughts of that brief kiss she shared with Hiiro the night before. Trowa took another moment to examine her eyes to make sure she was truly all right, Satisfied, he let his lips brush hers in a feather-soft kiss. Serenity had no time to respond as Trowa turned away, not letting Duo see anything more. The soldier promptly went back to the kitchen.

Serenity instantly looked up as a door opened up. Hiiro walked out dressed in long dark blue pants and not much else. It was the same thing he wore to bed the night before but the princess didn't notice then. She blushed a little. The girl mentally scolded herself and once more, willed the blush away. Hiiro paid no mind to the princess and sat down at the table. Serenity eventually sat down too, in between Duo and Hiiro. She thought that if she sat next to Hiiro at the circular table then she wouldn't be able to make eye contact with him. 

The cook took out from the kitchen a plate of eggs and another of pancakes. Duo immediately dove in while Trowa and Hiiro ate not so monstrously. Serenity, much to her own surprise, didn't eat much but then again she wasn't used to eating so early in the morning. After a bit, Duo finished his fill as with the other boys. The princess finished her glass of milk and set to helping the boys clean up. Although she never really cleaned anything up, she tried her best to. Hiiro obviously restrained himself from snapping at her when she occasionally stood in the door way to the kitchen or if she moved too slow. The four finished cleaning up the morning mess in less than ten minutes. The boys left to do their work. Trowa and Hiiro leading Serenity back to her own quarters.

The princess was slightly surprised at how well Hiiro kept to not making eye contact or speaking to her. Sometimes she wondered if he even remembered that she was even there. Of course she never voiced what she thought. The girl could have sworn that Hiiro knew more about her than she really thought he did. Serenity didn't see anymore visions or feel anymore energy. They seemed to occur only when she came into contact with Hiiro. Sometimes she wondered if they really were connected somehow but even if she did ask Hiiro, he probably didn't know either.

Trowa glanced at the princess, something seemed to be troubling her. She seemed a little uneasy about something. He knew she was like this the night before but she seemed more troubled now. If anything, it might have been a dream but somehow he thought of something else. The only thing he could think of was either Duo or Hiiro but he didn't want to accuse them of something he wasn't sure they did. They were the closest things to friends he had right now and he most certainly didn't want to lose them the some silly thought. But how true was it?

Hiiro kept his eyes on the hall in front of him. The servant didn't want to risk his life sneaking a glance at the princess. Nor did he want Trowa to get on his case about it. If the two were engaged in a battle, he wasn't positive he would win. Trowa was good with the sword. Hiiro wasn't sure how well Odin taught him but he wasn't exactly thrilled on betting his life on a sword against Trowa. Hiiro wondered what the princess was thinking, his mind shifting to other subjects. The night before, he had seen her father, through the kiss of course. He had seen bits of her childhood as she most likely saw his. He cleared his mind of the thoughts as they arrived back at Serenity's quarters. 

The princess hastily thanked Trowa, not really specifying if she meant escorting her back or letting her stay at his quarters. Trowa relieved the other guard of his duty until the night. Serenity stepped into her room and went straight to the bathroom. What she wanted right now was a bath. 

Her servant, on the other hand, went straight to clean up her room. He was about to wash the second window when Serenity walked in. She sat down in the chair by the window and reached for her brush. Her fingers wrapped themselves around it and pulled it towards the princess. Serenity began to run it through her long silver hair that dangled down her back.

Hiiro took the brush from the princess and finished the job himself. This time he remembered to be gentle and the servant didn't rip apart her hair. Serenity smiled at how gently he ran the brush through the long hair. "Arigatoo Hii-chan."

Hiiro merely grunted in reply. He didn't mind the task he was doing or the job he had, Sure he was yelled at sometimes, sure people spat at his feet sometimes, but there would always be his first friend or at least the first person to offer to be his friend. Although he never said it, it felt nice to know that there was someone out there that was willing to be his friend.

Wufei took a deep breath and paused for a moment before he swung his katana to the right and then up. He paused and moved the blade in an arch. The lord paused once again and envisioned an opponent. He began to duel with his invisible opponent. Wufei had been practicing like this for the last hour. Sweat dripped from his face and arms. He paused. Now would be a good time and place to take a break. 

The Chinese boy set down his katana for a moment and wiped his forehead, ridding it of the sweat that was about to fall into his eyes. He looked up as he heard someone walking his way. He brought up his katana to show the person he didn't want to be bothered. He swung it once in preparation and took a deep breath. The boy closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. When he opened them once more he saw the moon princess holding a fencing foil to him. "One duel?"

Wufei didn't take the weapon. "I don't fight weak onnas," he replied.

"Is it really that or are you just afraid to losing to a girl?" she asked.

Wufei growled and snatched the foil away from the princess. He tossed his own katana over to the side. It landed in the dirt with a soft thud. The lord brought the foil up, waiting for the girl to get into the starting position. "Now _fight _onna," he growled.

Serenity swung her foil against the dirt of the courtyard once and brought it up into the start position. "One, two, _three!_" The silvery white haired girl immediately parried his thrust without so much as a flick of her wrist. She countered with a thrust of her own. The Chinese lord stepped back not having time to parry. Wufei tried to catch her by feigning a trust but changing it sharply. He hadn't had to use this trick before but why not now? For five minutes they exchanged thrusts, parries, and sweeps of the blade. Suddenly Wufei stopped the swing of his foil when he saw that the princess wasn't moving. He looked down and the tip of her foil was resting on his chest. She stepped back and smiled not one of arrogance. It was just a nice sweet smile that she always had. 

Wufei was about to call the moon princess 'weak onna' but he held his tongue remembering that she had won. The princess said, "You're good with the sword. If I never had Venus teach me the sword I would have lost. My toosan never really taught me a lot." 

The lord found himself smiling at the princess. Her smile brightened. '_Why am I smiling for an onna? She's special._' Wufei mentally smacked himself. She was the princess of the solar system, she had to be special. Serenity reached over and took the foil away from the Chinese boy. The smile on his face never faded at all. "Ne Wufei, have you seen Quatre lately? I haven't seen him at meals so I was wondering-"

Wufei's smile disappeared for a moment. "Quatre went back home."

"Nande?"

"His father died and he is to become the king of Asia soon," Wufei sighed a little. "He's arranged to merry the daughter of Europe. That is a baka weak onna. But I don't really have a say in it."

"NANDE!" Serenity cried. That couldn't be true. Then she stopped, yes it could. Quatre was a prince and he might have been set to be wed to this princess since the day he was born like she was set to be wed without choice. Serenity closed her eyes, tears forming. '_I should never have kissed him_,' She turned away from Wufei.It ended up causing more pain. They were both tied to their futures already. 

Serenity felt herself being spun around. Wufei held a firm grip on her shoulders. "Don't worry about Quatre. He is strong and he'll be fine, onna you don't know Quatre very well."

"Demo, demo, you wouldn't understand!" Serenity tried to pull away.

The girl tried her best to pull away. She wanted to be alone, was it that hard? Wufei didn't lighten his grip the least. The lord pressed his lips against her crescent moon birthmark. The princess froze. Then she realized his actions. '_Iie, I can't do this!'_ she cried. '_I can't add more pawns to my game of life! I…Wufei omnigi please let me leave._' Serenity continued to struggle until the lord kissed her. The girl pulled herself away from him. "Iie!" she cried. "You don't understand, just leave me alone!"

Wufei forced the girl to look at him, not too roughly. "Serenity, I understand. If you can kiss a servant and a soldier along with Quatre, what's so wrong with kissing me?" he asked softly.

The princess stopped fighting. "Because I don't want to hurt anyone else." With that the princess spun around as fast as she could. Wufei released his grip as soon as she began to turn. He watched her run back to the palace. She would understand one day.

Mars closed her eyes and concentrated. '_Show me what you know, what you can say._' The senshi concentrated on the fire burning in front of her. '_TELL ME!_' She opened her eyes and she saw an image. 

_Please, the priest, bring our priest to us!_

_Omnigi, we beg of you! Send him back to Elysion!_

Mars froze. The priest wasn't in Elysion. Was he found? He was either on earth or the moon. The senshi of fire quickly scrambled to her feet and ran out of her tower as fast as she could. She must inform the queen. '_Serenity! There is ichi chibi bit of kibou !_' the senshi flew down the stairs, almost knocking over a servant that was dusting a vase. When her feet touched the level ground of the main hall she ran right into Venus. "Mars! You're getting clumsier than me!"

The dark haired senshi growled. "Venus, this is important business. I have to inform the queen. The priest isn't in Elysion!"

Venus watched her fellow senshi run into the throne room. It was time for her own reading. She would find the priest in the name of love, in the name of the princess. '_I'll find him!' _the senshi thought. '_Serenity, you won't have to marry that kusoyaro._'

Serenity flung herself onto her bed and cried into the pillow. Why? Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this pain? She had vowed not to hurt them but now…she didn't know what to do. Quatre was arranged to marry that kusoyaro of a princess and she had just ordered Trowa to leave her alone. Why? What next? Was she going to have Hiiro executed for looking at her in the eye? That, that stupid Chinese lord. If he KNEW that she had kissed Quatre, Trowa, and Hiiro why did he still go on and kiss her? Serenity wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. What was wrong with him?

The girl pulled herself into a sitting position. She glanced into her vanity mirror for a moment. Her face was red. She knew who she would talk to. The princess got up from her bed and walked into the sitting area. As soon as she set foot into the room, her door flung open and Trowa walked in. He spotted the princess in a few minutes. He examined her face for a moment. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked. Serenity nodded. "Who made you cry?" The princess didn't reply.

"It's nothing," she turned away. The soldier walked over to her. He looked at her face closely. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. He leaned down to kiss her but the girl pulled away immediately. "Iie, iie," she shook her head. She watched as Trowa's face crumbled a little. "Ah sumimasen!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. "I…gomen ne demo I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have." 

"Serenity you-"

The princess shook her head. "Tro-chan…I-" she shook her head once more. "gomen ne, please don't be mad at Hiiro or Quatre and ano…Wufei." With that the girl fled from her room. Trowa watched her leave. There was a lot more to it than he thought. Perhaps this wasn't as simple as he though. '_Serenity, you don't need to be sorry._'

Quatre stood in the desert. He didn't want to be bothered now. He didn't want to be king. He didn't want to be married to an annoying princess. He didn't want to rule anymore. But of course he never got what he wanted. Being the oldest son (and only) he was going to be king. He stared at the vast open reaches of the sand. His sisters would gladly take up rule but he was the son, he _had_ to rule. 

The platinum blond boy turned around to look at his castle. _His _now. It was sort of far away from most of the other cities but it had its own city. _His _kingdom. It would be in a two days. He didn't want to be king, he wanted to be with Serenity but there was no way now. Quatre spun around and started walking back to the castle. He was supposed to meet with his 'fiancé' now. He didn't want to see her.

The boy passed by a guard. "Send the princess of Europe away. I do not wish to see her now," he ordered. The guard nodded and spun on his heels. Quatre ended up in his room. He sat down on his bed and picked up a picture of his father that was sitting on his nightstand. "Father," he spoke into the empty air around him. "Why did you have to leave?"

Serenity rode her horse in silence. The horse did nothing to interrupt her. Duo had insisted that he ride with her but she nearly began crying begging him to leave her alone. The stable boy said nothing more and left the princess well enough alone. Eventually the princess arrived into an open field. It was empty and she was sure enough alone. She dismounted from Kaze. The horse nickered once. Serenity forced a smile onto her face. 

The silvery haired girl stepped out into the field. The sun was setting behind the earth and the sky was darkening. It was so beautiful at dusk. The princess breathed in the cool air that came rushing in with the night. She stared into the fading sunlight until the earth was visible. It was beautiful as always. The green, white, and blue mixed together showing off the beautiful star. It would one day be her duty to protect it.

Duty, duty, duty. Why couldn't her life be anything but status? She stared at the beautiful blue orb. No visions attacked her as she looked into Elysion, scanning the streets and people that milled about. It was beautiful too. She couldn't work her way into the shrine maidens minds to inform them that they needed to find the priest for her. She couldn't hear their pleas to return the priest to them.

Serenity's eyes opened slowly as he horse nickered again. She smiled at the horse again, not forced this time. The silvery white horse seemed to smile in return. The girl turned her attention back to the earth. Endymion was there, that omae. He had gone back to prepare for the engagement party. Quatre was there about to receive his title of king, he was so kind. Her eyes shifted up to the stars. She watched as a shooting star passed above, two. _'I sure hope that you two stars are listening to me. I wish that I can find the priest and that he would give me the love I want._' She sighed, knowing that it was silly to wish on shooting stars when her wish wouldn't come true. _'Atashi wish, atashi wish so bad that there is some kibou out there for me._'

The princess sighed and turned to her horse once more. Kaze seemed to smile that her attention was focused on her. The princess smiled, a sad one and it seemed as if the horse noticed this. It cocked its head to one side and stared at her. "Gomen ne Kaze-chan." The horse shook herself not understanding what she meant. The girl smiled again and walked over to the horse. It nickered and stepped back. "Omnigi don't fight me! I won't hurt you Kaze-chan!"

The horse paused but turned away. Serenity grabbed the reins of the horse. She reared up forcing Serenity to let go. "Omnigi," the horse paused at her soft tone. She let her mistress take the reins once more. The princess kissed the horses silver crescent moon on its own forehead. "Arigatoo Kaze-chan."

_Daijoubu princess. I trust you._

Serenity stepped back, surprised that her horse spoke to her in reply to her words. She smiled none the less. "I'll wait for you," she whispered. The horse looked at her. "I wish for Shinigami to help me."

_Iie princess! I won't let you._

"Kaze-chan. I'll protect you," Serenity took abreath and pulled something from the saddle. "No matter what."

_Princess, what are we going to do without you?_

Serenity smiled. "Life will go on. You must be good to Duo since he does take care of you and don't pull on his braid anymore. Make sure that he treats the other horses good and be sure to be there if Trowa, Quatre, Hiiro, or Duo want to ride you. Listen to their every command as if it was me riding you. Kaze-chan, you will always be my favorite horse no matter what horse the heavens send me."

_Serenity-hime-_

"None of that. I'm just Serenity."

_Serenity you'll always be my only owner. Please…_

"Don't worry, papa will take care of me."

The young princess unsheathed the dagger. She held it up and closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid. '_Shinigami, please lead me to my papa. This is my last wish._' She lifted it up to the sky and clenched her eyes as tight as she could. "Sumimasen." 

And the dagger moved forward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm sorry for that little dilemma that I had to post up. Thank you for all the reviews. Again FORGIVE ME! Eep! (flying food, books, desks, kitchen sinks, come my way) Okay I'm writing again. I have another story idea that hasn't gotten too far off the ground but it'll be moving a little faster. I hope to get that out, it will be a humor story (I hope in the end). A very odd idea for it. I am almost certain that no one has written a GW/SM fic for that. You'll see if I ever get it out. I mean….never mind I'll shut up about it and let you guys read it when I get it out. NO ONE WHO KNOWS RUN AROUND YAPPING ABOUT IT! You know who you are, ane-chan, Ann, Christina, j/k. Can't you guys take a joke? I know you guys can. So that will be out I think sometime after I post this chapter. Or maybe later. And about water spirit, if you're looking for it. I haven't even started it. SO um…that will be a long time before that one gets out. About Crystal Dream, don't hold your breath, the next chapter hasn't even been started. I'll probably focus most of my attention on this story and the humor fic. Okay I'll shut up and leave. Eep! (dodges a bathtub that comes flying my way.) Ja! __


	7. Ride Away in the Wind

Tears in the moonlight

Okay. Here I am, ugh…I'm okay. Sorry I had to burp. Why are you reading this story? I was wondering, I mean I waste hours of my life working on this, reading stuff, and downloading songs. Why do you read this? I don't know why I read fan fiction, it's an obsession of mine. It started when I was like nine. Blame my brother. He was the one who got me hooked on anime and video games. Anyways, this is the next chapter. Oh, I really hate my brother, he said that Tro-chan sounds like he's twenty-eight when he sings. I love Tro-chan's voice and I love Hii-chan's voice and D-chan's voice. Their saiyus are soo cool. Sorry, sorry I'm bored you see. That's why I write these. Oh sorry…the chapter. (10:44 pm July 18, 2001)

Tears in the Moonlight 

Chapter Six

Ride Away in the Wind

(Oooo chapter six)

Hiiro fell forward, pain striking his chest. Something was wrong. Pain. It course through his chest ringing through his whole body. He could hear Trowa yelling his name in concern. Something was wrong and he was blind to it. Someone, something, was the moon coming to an end? Was there anyone else in the world, in this solar system that could feel this pain? He was alone wasn't he. Alone with this pain that ripped through his body. He felt no wounds, he couldn't remember hurting himself. Something was in pain with him. Something he was connected to. Hiiro pulled himself to his feet. He was connected to. "Serenity!"

Endymion looked at himself in the mirror. He had come back to Earth to prepare to move to his permanent home on the moon. He turned in the mirror to see the long black cloak. It looked so…royal. He smiled. That stupid little princess didn't know what was coming and there was _no way _for her to stop it. Not even the Ginzuishou could really stop it. It wouldn't allow her because the princess' happiness was merely a simple expense. It was the Ginzuishou that really mattered. The continuation of the moon. Endymion smiled. He was going to be the king of the solar system. 

The prince of the earth doubled over in pain. It rang through his whole body, tell him, yelling at him, informing him that _he _would not be king. That was it! He knew what was the cause of this pain. It was the priest! That stupid priest was going to ruin everything. But no matter, he could kill the priest for he had control of the Golden Crystal. Endymion smirked. He knew the priest's name and location. "Goodbye Helios," his smirk grew wider. "_I will be the king of the solar system and you can't stop me." _

Serenity moved the knife closer to her body. It moved forward. She could hear Kaze neighing in the background. 

_It's not your time!_

_ _

She didn't care if it was her time or not. That person could be locked away forever for all she cared. Her death would bring forth a new age, a brighter, happier future. She didn't want this future. For all she cared, the moon could rot. It was the moon that bound her to this marriage, to her life, to her death. Pain tore through her body. She knew it, the knife had punctured her skin. Serenity fell over, blood coming over her hand. She didn't move to take the knife out. She let her silvery blood run over her dress and onto the grass. Kaze screamed and reared back.

_OHIMESAMA! Kaze cried. __Joou-sama! Joou-sama! The ohimesama! _Onegai___! Someone!_

_ _

A light flared from Serenity's paling body. A last ditch effort the Ginzuishou had to stay alive. It flared out of the body and high into the air. Kaze reared back once more. _Ohimesama! Serenity didn't move. Her body was losing blood. Kaze stopped rearing when she heard horse hooves coming her way. She looked up. It was Duo. He was riding his horse as fast as he could. He stopped and stooped down without looking at Kaze. He picked the princess up and scrambled onto his horse. "Kaze come on!"_

The horse nickered and charged after Duo's horse. The ran back as fast as they could to the palace. _Arigatoo Duo. Kaze looked at the braided boy. __For saving the ohimesama. _

Duo looked over his shoulder. "For some reason I'm not too surprise I can hear you channeling your thoughts to me. I should have known that she'd do this but she insisted that I didn't come. Man, it's all my fault. I could have stopped her." He looked down at the bleeding princess. "God Serenity, why did you have to do this?" He looked up as they neared the palace. He stood as high up as he could. "The princess has been injured!" he called. 

"Mercury!" he heard the queen yell. "Mercury! The princess!" He saw the older woman running towards them. He climbed off the horse. Kaze followed right up behind him, concern filling the horse's eyes. "Kaze, Kaze what happen! I heard you calling me. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MUSUME!" 

The horse nickered once softly. With a small flash of white light the horse became a human and knelt down beside the princess. "Sumimasen. She wished for it. She brought the dagger down herself."

The queen looked down at her daughter. Her wounds were healing well, blood on her dress disappeared back into its rightful place. Mercury ran down with something in her hand. She pressed her hand on her forehead and removed it. She placed the object on her forehead and a blue visor came over her eyes. She studied for a moment and pushed something on the object. There was a small blue light coming from it. The senshi took her hand away. "Joou-sama, the princess-"

Queen Serenity didn't look at the senshi again. She spun around to look at Kaze. "She tried to kill herself!" she cried. "Why would-" 

"Matte, joou-sama." Everyone looked up at the speaker. "The mirror speaks the truth. The Ginzuishou, as normal is healing her. She will be fine, of course with Mercury's help. Sumimasen for interrupting demo it isn't Kaze's fault. If you ask me, Plu-" 

The queen stopped the senshi. "Neptune!" she cried. The senshi of water stopped and bowed her head in forgiveness. "All is forgiven. You," she pointed to Duo. "please bring Serenity in and to her room. Neptune, Uranus, we must speak about the situation. Mercury I sincerely thank you for helping Serenity and you," she pointed at Duo once more. "Thank you for bringing Serenity to the palace."

Duo nodded. He had never spoken to the queen and he was never taught how to act in front of one. He gently scooped up the princess. The crowd dispersed murmuring about the incident. Her four senshi watched the stable boy leave. If the queen trusted him, they would to but what had happened to Serenity. Why did she try to kill herself. They all exchanged glances. Mars finally spoke up. "The priest is coming. I saw a vision." The rest of the senshi stared at her.

"You mean…" Jupiter stopped. There was hope! Hope shinning through the darkness. "Did you speak to the queen about it?"

Mars nodded. "I did. She said not to get our hopes up demo I think he's coming soon. I just wish for Serenity-hime's sake that he comes soon." The senshi nodded in agreement. They turned to walk inside.

"I feel it," Venus paused. "It's something that is here, on the moon. Perhaps his love for her," she mused. The senshi were staring at her. "The priest." The other girls sighed and continued walking. If they could control anything, he would be here right now. 

Pluto looked up to the sky. She breathed a sigh of relief. If the princess pushed the dagger in a little deeper she didn't know what would happen. She hadn't foreseen it. Okay she did to a limited extent but it wasn't enough to show that she would almost kill herself. She had been so close. Without Mercury's help she would most likely be dead. Even though Pluto couldn't contact him or anything she had to thank Duo Maxwell for finding the princess. She sighed again and fingered her staff. Now that Neptune and Uranus were there the disturbance on earth might be fixed to a limited extent.

The senshi of time looked out at the emptiness that surrounded her. If only there was a way for her to speed it up so the priest could help her. _Serenity-hime, please be careful._

Duo set Serenity down on the bed. He took off her shoes, well more like pulled her shoes off and settled her down. He brought the sheets over her body. He didn't know what else to do. He could always get Hiiro but he really didn't feel like going all the way back to his quarters to get the boy. Duo pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down in it. He had been working later that day because a horse got sick, um he thought it was the lord of China's horse but he didn't really care. A horse was a horse and some were good, some were bad. He got use to it after about eleven years of working with them. 

It was weird. Somehow he knew that something was going to happen to the princess. His gaze moved from the window to the sleeping or at least he thought she was sleeping girl. Sure she was pretty but then again what else was to expect. She was special, well she was the princess of the moon but there was more to that. Somehow he knew that even if she wasn't the princess of this piece of rock, she'd be special. She shone from deep down inside, her beautiful pure soul. Duo let his fingers run through her long silvery hair. Something special about her. 

Duo sighed and sat back in the chair once more. What was he to say? Even if he hated her guts he couldn't voice it. But of course he couldn't hate her, why would he? She was special. Special, beautiful, everything a guy could ask for but of course she was reserved for two guys in this universe. Well she was reserved but…he didn't really care. She was beautiful. '_Duo you idiot what are you thinking?' he mentally slapped himself but he didn't care. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers. _

The stable boy immediately jerked away when he felt her lips moving, ever so slightly. Blush immediately filled his cheeks as he watched her wake up. She smiled at him and pulled herself into a sitting position. Well not before she groaned at the pain forming in her stomach. She laid back down. Remembrance of dagger stunt she pulled she groaned again and rolled over. Why oh why did she have to be alive? Her attention turned to Duo. He was as red as a tomato. "What happened?" she asked. "Why are you blushing so much?"

Duo didn't say anything for a moment. The blush in his face disappeared within a few moments. "Um, you're alive and I kissed you," the last part was rushed but Serenity caught it all. She stared at her. She groaned again, the third one.

"Not more," she muttered. Duo leaned over so he could hear her words. The princess rolled over and their foreheads collided. Serenity's hand shot up to press it against the throbbing pain. Duo's hand didn't follow the same path. He reached over and took the side of her face in his hand and pulled it to his, capturing her lips in a kiss. The princess tried to say something but whenever she did Duo merely pushed his lips harder against hers. 

He immediately pulled away when he heard the door open. The boy sat back in his chair and pushed Serenity back down against the bed. All in time. A woman walked in, light blonde hair almost white covered her head. It was cut short and she wore a dark blue and yellow fuku. She walked over to the princess, ignoring the boy sitting at her bedside. "Koneko, that was stupid of you. I do understand your reasoning demo-"

"Uranus, gomen nasai!" Serenity cried. She didn't know it would cause this much trouble. She did know it would cause some problems and the end to the moon but it would be for the better. No other princess would have to suffer the pain she felt now. She loved the moon and earth but she didn't want anyone else to suffer. She glanced at Duo a little bit. He most likely didn't know the pain he cause from that kiss. 

"Daijoubu ohimesama. We love you still just don't make anymore foolish mistakes," Uranus said gently. "You!" she pointed at Duo making him jump. "Guard the princess for the rest of the night." She threw him something and he caught it. It was a hilt? "That is my space sword. I don't trust you one bit but the ohimesama does." The stable boy looked at the princess. She didn't mention anything about him but she didn't seem to be listening to him. "If any danger attacks, kill it. If you are the danger that will hurt the princess," she leaned closer to him, her blue eyes glaring. It made him instantly scared. "You'll deal with _me."_

Duo nodded, he was scared to hell. Sure he usually wouldn't be affected if it was like Hiiro but he saw truth in her eyes. The senshi turned away, not looking at him once more. Serenity turned and smiled at him. "Uranus does that a lot." She sighed. "She doesn't trust men to protect me."

The stable boy stared at the princess. "She trusted me."

Serenity nodded. "She trusted you because I trust you." Duo raised an eyebrow. "I trust you Duo otherwise you would have left me out in that field to bleed to death. You're special Duo." He stared at her, taking in every word. "You're special, something inside of you." Serenity didn't seem to be talking to him, more to herself. Her eyes turned to look at him once more. "I don't know what though."

Duo leaned forward and kissed her once more. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She pulled him with such force that he fell onto the bed. He immediately pulled away. "Serenity stop," he pulled himself off and sat down on the chair once more. "If someone finds me like that then…I'll be killed." 

The princess laid back into the bed. She sighed and pulled the sheets around her body. Duo reached over and pulled them up to her chin. Serenity smiled and closed her eyes. The stable boy watched her as she fell asleep. She was beautiful, inside and out. So beautiful and pure. Something drew him to her. Something inside of him that stirred when ever he saw her or spoke to her. 

Duo sighed. He was confusing himself. No use pondering over things. He looked at the hilt in his hands. It was a work of art itself. He wondered, when the time came, if he could protect Serenity. He sighed, if he thought he could, then he could. Duo stared at the sword. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to protect her. "I'll protect you no matter what Serenity," he whispered under his breath. 

Serenity woke up in the morning. Duo was gone, the space sword was gone too. She sighed and rolled out of the bed. She was met face to face with Hiiro. "What was Duo doing here?" he asked. He glared at her with intensity that almost scared her. "What was he doing here?" he asked again, harsher this time. 

The princess wrapped her arms around Hiiro and buried her head in his chest. Stunned and unsure, he didn't move. "Hiiro, gomen nasai. Uranus made him stay on guard for me. She said she didn't trust him demo-" Hiiro silenced her with a kiss. Serenity felt sparks of energy run through her. She let him pull her into his arms. The princess was lost. So many emotions pouring from him. His memories and thoughts fell into her. She was lost, lost in the memories of the past. 

When Hiiro did pull away he stared at her. She was still lost in the fading memories. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was still confused by her own memories. Serenity rested her head against his chest. They were connected, when ever they kissed there was so much more to it. So much more than she had ever felt when she kissed someone. Suddenly Duo ran through her mind. They were drawn to each other in a different way. She had a need after that kiss to see him, to speak with him, to be with him. What did it all mean?

Hiiro looked down at the girl in his arms. Something was wrong. Something was calling him, telling him to be with her. He wanted to comfort her for some reason. Suddenly Hiiro shoved the girl away from him. He turned away, not wanting to see her. What was wrong with him. He loved being with her but what was wrong. "Hiiro," he heard her call out in a soft concern tone.

"Go away," he said harshly. Serenity took a step back. "You're going to get me killed. I can live without you." The princess' eyes widened. He looked at her. She saw hurt in his eyes. Somehow she knew he didn't want to do this. She walked up to him once more and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her pleading eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed her. It was fierce and unforgiving. She loved it. No memories came with this kiss, just passion. He pulled away from her. "You're so special," he whispered. Serenity looked at him, confused. "I know there is more to us than I even know." 

Serenity nodded. She understood what he meant. Something that bound them together. "I never want to hurt you," he kissed her forehead gently. The princess felt energy pass through it. When he looked at her eyes once more she saw that they had changed. They were filled with hurt and pain. "It would be better if we never spoke to each other again." 

He pulled away from her and turned away. "You should go now before Trowa comes looking for you. He loves you more than I do." Serenity reached for him but he walked further away. "But I love you too." With that he never spoke another word to her. Serenity almost cried but she walked away. She didn't turn once to look at him. But she loved him deep down inside. Just like she loved Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and even Wufei a little bit. She loved them all but she didn't know what to do. It would only bring more pain in the end. Pain in exchange for brief happiness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm done! This chapter is for the deal me and comet~princess made. Chapter for chapter so you should look out for her chapter. Nothing much to say but the next chapter of DYKTMM should be out sometime soon. I have to start it ^_^'. Gomen ne! Well Ja for now! July 20, 2001 11:00 pm. 

__


	8. Will I Have To Give Up My Freedom?

Tears In the Moonlight 

Silver: Okay I'm prepped and ready for another chapter. (cracks knuckles) Okay people! Be prepared to face this chapter! I don't know what I'm going to do. July 21, 2001 10:57 pm

Disclaimer: Wufei walks down the street. Mauled by a bear, and ends up in the zoo. Don't ask. This is what happens to you if you don't post disclaimers. I beg for forgiveness. I don't know why I don't post disclaimers. Anyways, how would a twelve year old own GW OR SM. I would have to be writing since the day I was born.

Tears in the Moonlight 

Chapter 7

Will I Have to Give Up My Freedom? 

Serenity sat quietly in the courtyard. She wasn't taking in the beauty of the flowers. She didn't see them. She didn't see anything around her. It was all a blur mixed together with the sky and the ground. Visions, memories passed through. Hiiro being taught the sword. Odin getting the boy food. Hiiro crying over his friends body and Odin told him cry for him. Hiiro wiped away his tears and never cried again. His friend was dead and he never saw him again. Serenity held her tears in check. They couldn't speak to each other any more. He wouldn't allow it. Serenity wanted to run again for one night. 

She opened her eyes and was met with Wufei looking at her. "Hello lovely," he whispered. Serenity glanced around the courtyard. Of course there was no one about. The lord leaned forward and kissed her. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with more force. The lord responding with any emotions buried within him. Serenity jerked away as his tongue ran over her lips. No one had ever done that to her before. She flushed immediately. "You looked so beautiful when you blush." Serenity flushed a deeper shade of pink. 

"I don't like to be flattered," she muttered. 

Wufei smirked. "Your face speaks differently." Serenity blushed and turned away. "How's the servant?" he asked.

"He has a name!" she snapped. Wufei grinned. "I hate you," she whispered, only to be met with a kiss. She pulled away. "Why do you spy on me?" she asked. She couldn't believe that someone would actually spy on her. 

"Because I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away so she could look at his eyes. They held truth. "You're special Serenity, you're pulling me to you." They stared each other. He kissed her crescent moon birthmark with gentleness. She never once closed her eyes. He pulled away and studied her face for a moment. "You're so special Serenity. Why do you pull me to you?" 

She stared at her, speechless. "I don't know," she whispered. She threw herself into his arms and cried. "Why, why do I have to fall in love with all of you?" she let him pull her body closer. "I love you Wufei, demo I love Trowa, Duo, Hiiro, and Quatre. Why me?" she asked again.

Because I had it this way 

Serenity's eyes snapped open. "Step away from the princess," a voice called. "And don't touch her again." Wufei released the crying girl. He heard footsteps walking towards them, heels clacking against the marble stone of the courtyard path. He looked up and a woman with aqua colored hair stared back at him. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"Iie!" Serenity cried. "Neptune it wasn't him. It's me," she took a breath, she trusted her. "Don't tell mama this demo I'm in love. I hate Endymion. I love others."

"Others?" Neptune echoed. 

"Hai!" Serenity sobbed. Wufei went to her side immediately and held her against his body as she cried. The girl buried her head into his shoulder. "I love them so bad it hurts. I don't want to give up my freedom to an onore. Do you know how it feels to know that you're getting married to a person who is marrying me out of need for power! No you wouldn't. You're lucky." With that she gave up and cried into Wufei's shoulder. Sobs racked her body. 

Neptune stared at the girl. She took a step back, stepping into the shadows partway. She looked at the girl once more before she disappeared fully in the dark shadows of the high courtyard walls. 

Wufei glared at the spot the senshi was. She had left without a word. Why did she leave the crying princess? He held the girl against him, rocking her gently until her sobs died away. He looked down. The girl had drifted off to sleep. He gently lifted her up and brought her back to his room. He laid the girl down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. What spell did she have on him? He never cared for an onna before, not until he first saw her. She was beautiful, no not beautiful, gorgeous, like a goddess. Wufei leaned over and let his lips brush against hers briefly. So beautiful, so pure. 

"So that is why Pluto send you," Queen Serenity turned away from the senshi. She seemed to think for a moment. "I knew already there was an uprising on earth against the moon. Endymion promised the people once he was wed to the princess, he would make sure they got what they needed. But that wasn't it. It was about the priest and Serenity. She said she foresaw the priest coming. Mars did too and I'm sure Venus is going to do something about it since she knows. Six senshi have to be together at the right moment for the priest to be acknowledged." The queen was speaking to herself out loud. "Now that you two are here, he should be revealed sometime soon."

Uranus turned to face the queen. "Perhaps, but we must be aware of the actions the citizens of Earth will take once they realize that Endymion will not be king. There is something behind their rage, fueling it. It must have something to do with the sunspots on the sun and the mirror you posses in your-"

"The mirror will have no effect!" the queen interrupted. Uranus stepped back, surprised at the queen's sudden outburst. "Nehelenia's curse is not true at all. I sealed her away with the Ginzuishou and her curse, is just wistful thinking on her part. It's not true," she continued in a calmer tone. "I don't believe her words one bit."

Uranus nodded. "If the priest will reveal himself now that we are together, than we shouldn't worry about that. Now we must concentrate on the uprising. Should Neptune and I take control of the situation? We will go down to earth and take care of it by-"

The queen shook her head. "No. We will let the wedding continue on as planned. That should keep the uprising down. For the peace of the blue star, we will let the engagement go on. I'm afraid Serenity won't like it one bit but she would have to understand. It is, for the better."

"For the princess," Uranus nodded her head.

"For the princess," Serenity repeated as she began to walk out of the room. 

The senshi watched her go. The princess' future was set. All she had to do was live, produce an heir, and then she could die. This was for the moon. "and for the future," Uranus whispered as she turned to follow the queen out of the throne room. She would have to talk to Neptune now. 

Serenity sat down on the couch of the worker's quarters. Dinner was done and over with for her. The three boys had finished dinner too. Hiiro was about to brush her hair when Duo insisted her do it because he had long hair like her. She giggled a little as Hiiro mentioned something about it being his job, his mission in life, to serve the princess. Duo had claimed that he was off duty now so he could do it. Hiiro had grumbled and walked away. She smiled as she saw the huge grin plastered on the stable boy's face. Trowa had no part in the disagreement, just watching the boys er more like just Duo, argued. Hiiro didn't really say anything. Duo pulled the brush through her hair one last time. "All done," he ran his hand through her long silver hair.

"Arigatoo, Duo-chan."

The other two boys glared at Duo. This went unnoticed by the princess. "By the way," Serenity continued talking. "What ever happened to Uranus' space sword after that night when I tried to kill myself?" she asked. Hiiro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Duo scratched his head a little. "I fell asleep," Trowa rolled his eyes. Guards were not supposed to fall asleep on duty. "she got all mad at me and took the sword away. Then she told me to get out. After she left I just came back so I could watch over you, sword or no sword. It was just a hunk of metal."

"Duo-chan," Serenity paused. "That isn't _just _a hunk of metal. That is The Space Sword of Uranus. It is one of the three talismans, a legend since the third one has never been seen. When the three talismans are combined and all nine I think senshi are joined, the Holy Grail will be formed. Of course there are only six senshi. I don't know why they say nine. Legend also, well more truth than legend says that when the six senshi are joined and the princess reaches the age of twelve, the priest will be revealed to her. Demo, I'm over twelve now and the priest hasn't been revealed." The princess let out a sigh. "There isn't any hope for me."

"When were the six senshi last joined?" Hiiro asked, mildly curious. 

The princess thought for a moment. "When I was nine." 

Trowa thought for a moment. "Aren't the six senshi joined now?" he asked. If it was true, then the priest would be revealed. He sighed inwardly. This would only mean he definitely not be with the princess. There was no way a mere soldier could be the priest. 

Serenity shook her head. "No, they aren't. Even though they are together, in the palace, it isn't that simple. Something important would have to happen dealing with the former priest." The girl thought for a moment. "The priest is dead before the princess is twelve no matter what. Toosan died when I was nine. The priest could really be anyone, even a horse that has a body that is a disguise. It happens sometimes. Kind of like how Kaze is really a Lunarian even though she has the appearance of a horse." Trowa's heart jumped. He could be the priest? "The birthmark of the chosen priest will be revealed, a golden horn on his forehead, like a unicorn's." She pointed to her own crescent moon birthmark. "In about the same position as mine. I should know who he is about a day to a week before the real priest is revealed." 

The princess paused. "My life will be signed away in a week at the engagement party." She sighed and laid down. She closed her eyes. "I only hope that I will find the priest before then though I know it won't happen. I can still hope." 

Hiiro stood up as soon as the princess laid down. Duo let him eyes linger on her for a moment. Trowa stared at the two. Were they attracted to her? Duo didn't look like his normal carefree, happy-go-lucky self. He was serious as if he was determined. What he didn't know, but the chestnut haired boy was determined about something dealing about Serenity. He stepped away and walked towards his room. He opened the door and disappeared. Trowa walked to his own room. He walked in and left the door partially opened. He peeked in to see what Hiiro was doing. The princess sure enough fell asleep, soft gentle sounds of her breathing filled the room. The servant turned out a few lights. Trowa could still see from the planet light that filtered in through the window.

The servant pulled a blanket over the sleeping princess, even though she appeared that she didn't need it. Trowa leaned forward to see better. Hiiro leaned over and kissed the princess lightly. "Oyasumi," he could hear him say. With that the servant turned and walked into his room. Trowa closed the door. That was all he needed. That was what she had meant when she begged him not to be mad at Hiiro. It seemed as if Duo had been added to the mix. He sighed and walked towards his bed. There was no use pondering about it. If he fell for her, others could too. She was still taken in the end. 

Serenity peered into the room she entered. She wasn't sure whose it was. She could see under the rumpled sheets a head but not much else. She studied the messy surroundings. She couldn't see Trowa being this messy and Hiiro's room was relatively clean last time she saw. But you never knew what happened in one night. Rooms could get really messy under stress. She stepped forward and into the planet light that filtered in through a window in the room. She picked her way towards the bed. When she got there she could see an unmistakable braid hanging over the edge to the bed. Serenity pulled aside the sheets a bit and sure enough, it was Duo. The stable boy stirred and rolled over to look at the princess. "Serenity," he whispered.

The princess climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Duo before she moved her head onto his shoulder. He looked over at her, that was fast. "I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't know which room I was in so I just decided to go with whichever one I ended up in. I want to stay with you tonight," she buried her face into his chest. Duo didn't know what to say. This was the first time this had ever happened to him. 

"Of course you can stay," he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer. She smiled a little. Soon enough, she drifted off to sleep. Duo sighed, he got to watch over her one more night. 

Trowa awoke early the next morning, like normal. He usually cooked in the morning. He climbed out of his bed and dressed into his uniform. When he was finished, he stepped into the main area. Sure enough the sun was rising. His eyes traveled to the couch, Serenity wasn't there. He thought for a moment. He hadn't been awakened during the night by much of any sound. She couldn't have been abducted, there would have been signs of some struggle. The blanket that Hiiro had placed on her the night before was folded carefully. She had moved of her own free will. 

The soldier walked towards Hiiro's room first. Since the boy did kiss Serenity before she might be here. He opened the door carefully and quietly. Hiiro laid in the bed, covers half pulled over him. There was no way Serenity could be hidden in that bed. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. The bathroom door was wide opened and it was dark inside so she wasn't there. His eyes traveled to the closed door of Duo's room. He sighed and walked towards it. It was the only other logical explanation. He opened the door. Sure enough there was Serenity, brush in hand. She ran the small object through Duo's hair again. 

The girl turned to look up as the door opened. "Ohayoo, Tro-chan!" she smiled cheerfully. Duo shifted his eyes to look at Trowa. He grinned at him and waved. Serenity pulled the brush through his long hair. The boy winced as she pulled too hard. "Oh gomen nasai Duo-chan!" she cried. Duo glared at the girl a little bit. She stifled a laugh and continued pulling the brush through the long chestnut colored hair. After a few more strokes she set the brush down on the bed. The stable boy was situated on the floor in front of her. She turned to Trowa. "Ne, Tro-chan, do you want me to brush your hair too?" she asked. 

Trowa smiled a little bit and shook his head. His hair stayed relatively in the same place and tangle free. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Serenity sighed. She undid her long silver hair. It fell around her in soft silver waves that reflected the morning sunrise. She shook her hair for a moment and stood up, holding Duo's brush. Duo watched her go. He was in the middle of re-braiding his hair. The stable boy stood up and followed her out. The girl was seated at the dining table, running the brush through her hair. He was about to go help her brush her hair when the door to Hiiro's room opened up and he walked over and took the brush out of her hands.

"Hey," Duo walked up to the other boy. "I was going to do that."

Hiiro shook his head. "It's my job, not yours."

Serenity sighed slightly. "Duo-chan, just let Hii-chan brush my hair this time. You got to last night anyways and you let me st-" Duo clamped his hand over her mouth and shot her a warning glance, earning the attention of the other two boys. Duo could act stupid sometimes but right now he wasn't dumb. He knew that if Serenity mentioned what happened the night before, he'd have two swords after him. He already knew that Trowa had the hots for her but he really didn't think Hiiro did until he saw her kiss her while she was sleeping the night before. Not to add the way he looked at her yesterday morning when he found the stable boy at her bedside. 

"You let her what?" Hiiro asked, not pausing his job."

"He let me stay and help him take care of horses before I had dinner," Serenity replied. Hiiro's eyes darted from Serenity to Duo. He accepted the answer, it wasn't that odd. Trowa never took his eyes off of Serenity. He sighed inwardly and continued making breakfast. "Hii-chan you really don't have to brush my hair right now. It's not really time for you to start working."

"It's my job and my job is to help you do anything while you're awake. The only time I don't work is when you sleep," Hiiro replied, earning a sigh from the princess. 

"You think he could smell his job from a mile away," Duo muttered as he sat down at the table. 

Breakfast had continued somewhat uneventful. Like the time before, Serenity helped the boys clean up. This time she was careful not to get into their way as they were entering and exiting the kitchen. After a while, Hiiro and Trowa escorted her back to her quarters but she stopped for a moment, pain striking her head. It racked through her body, not leaving a bone untouched. Trowa was about to help her when Hiiro fell down, gripping his head. The soldier posted at Serenity's door went to help. "You get the servant," Trowa ordered. The other soldier picked Hiiro up and walked into Serenity's room, Trowa following behind with Serenity. He set the princess down on her bed and Hiiro was placed on a sofa in the sitting room. 

Serenity 

Nande?

Serenity-hime 

Who are you?

_Musume._

_ _

Toosan? Toosan, is it really you!

_Hai Serenity, my musume. _

Serenity looked around herself as color filled the void that was her dream. A waterfall appeared and gardens spread out everywhere. She turned to see her father. Hiiro stood not to faraway, confused. "Hii-chan," she started walking towards the boy.

"What are you doing in my dream?" he asked. 

"Hii-chan, this is my dream too. Toosan where-"

_I'm right here. _

"Toosan, what is this all about."

The priest Serenity. Do you know who the priest is? 

"iie, papa."

"Just get on with it," Hiiro growled.

Hiiro, please. Musume, the priest will be at the engagement party. I will tell you then. 

"Iie! Matte!" 

Serenity woke up and sat up as someone ran into her room. "Serenity-hime!" Venus bursted into the room, her cheeks red from running to her room. Her face was bright though. "I know who the priest is! It's not who you'd think it is!"

The princess stared at her. "Dare?" she asked. "DARE!" she cried. 

Venus stared at her. "He's here, on the moon. Right now."

Serenity stared at her. Quatre….Quatre wasn't the priest. She let a small sob escaped her throat. "Nani?" she asked in a small voice. 

"He's-"

"KISAMA! ZAKKENYARO!" 

Serenity immediately jumped off the bed. "Hiiro!" she cried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! I'm done! Okay, about what Hiiro said Zakkenyaro=fuck off, Kisama=you fuck. So what's happening to Hii-chan? I dunno. (^.^', O_o', O_*') Sorrie! Oh well. I'll think of something and maybe I'll get the next chapter of DYKTMM out someday soon. Maybe. Okay, I'll get my writing life planned out one day. Arigatoo, minna-san! I have a total of 300 reviews I've gotten in my lifetime, 81 for this story alone. 6 of you deem my story worthy on your favs list, I'm on 23. Thank you for everything! ja! (July 22, 2001 2:17 am)


	9. Waltz of Birth, Love, Death

Tears in the Moonlight 

Okay. I'm really writing this past week. I'm getting out like a chapter a day or so, I'm detached that's why I say that. Just letting you know for the next month you aren't going to get squat. Why? Cause I say so. Just kidding, god people. I'll work furiously on this story but I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. And people. Serenity will still end up not really with anyone, just kind of together. I mean, he kind of won by a landslide. People guess, I'm sure you can. He was ahead like in the third chapter. But for my joint fic with me best bud, under the name SS Silver, is just pretty sad. Quatre, negative, **_NEGATIVE_**, one vote. I mean, that's worse than zero. Oh yeah, thanks Comet~Princess for your author to author chats and our horrible whining of the dubbed SM. That was just sad. Amara? Michelle? Trista? Shinigami save us all! Sorry, if you watched the dubbed, go find the subbed online, much better. Oh yeah, if you read the dubbed manga, it's Chibi Usa, not Rini. God where did they get that name. Rumor had it that for the Sailor Stars manga in the US it was going to be Riri or Ri Ri, Shinigami save us all. At least there was a Chibi Chibi. Sorry, I was ranting. (July 23, 2001 9:42 pm)

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. Well I mean first off, I don't legally own anything until I'm what, eighteen? Anyways if I did, something is seriously wrong in the world. First off I'd have Wufei get a perm (snicker) and Mamoru get his hair died pink and say, "I'm an idiot, shoot me shoot me!" That would be good. Sorry, um on with the story. 

(That was a long author's note.) 

Tears in the Moonlight 

Chapter 8

Waltz of Birth, Love, Death

Serenity rushed into the room. Hiiro was sitting up on the couch, his right hand on his arm. Blood trickled through his fingers. He seemed to be glaring at something but there was no one else in the room. "Kuso kusottare," he muttered under his breath. A single droplet of blood fell onto the white couch, tarnishing its pure image. Serenity was immediately at his side, concentrating on his wound. Her crescent moon birthmark on her forehead was glowing softly. Trowa came running into the room with his sword drawn. He went to Serenity and Hiiro's side. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked Hiiro.

"Hai. Kuso kusoyaro," he cursed again. After another moment, his wound closed up. Serenity looked at Trowa and at Hiiro. "I'm fine now. Kuso onore."

"What happened?" Trowa asked. His voice was slightly filled with concern for his wounded friend. 

Hiiro appeared to be glaring at nothing really but something in front of him. "After Serenity left the dream, someone appeared. He or at least I'm assuming it was a he slashed at me with a sword. I barely managed to dodge but he still got my arm. Kuso!" 

Serenity stood up and looked at Venus. "As you were saying, Venus?" she asked. 

"The priest is here, on the moon. He'll be at the engagement party," she replied. 

The princess let out a noise as if she was frustrated "I _know _he'll be at the party. I give up!" she was about to storm out of her room when the door flew open. A man stepped in, black cloak following. "What do you _want _Endymion! I am so not in the mood for this!" She glared at him, a glare that could freeze hell. He gave her a lazy smile in return. This infuriated the future queen. "Wipe that smile off your face," she stated. She held out her hand and Venus' sword left the senshi's side and went to the princess' hand. "Or you'll duel with me," she said in an irritated tone. 

The prince immediately frowned. "You'd fight your own fiancé?" he asked. 

"You won't be my fiancé after next week," she snarled. Even Venus was taken back by her princess' actions. The girl stormed out of her room, leaving everyone staring in her wake. She didn't set down her sword once. The princess found herself in the courtyard. She sighed and looked around her. All her troubles seemed to melt away. She sighed and continued walking to a secluded spot, her secret spot only her father knew of. She let a light smile touch her lips. 

She armed herself with the sword better and pretended to duel with an invisible opponent. She stopped when she felt someone near by. She turned her head to be met with the ghostly figure of a pegasus. Serenity stopped and lowered her blade. Beats of sweat clung to her forehead. The wind passed by her, running through her hair and cooling her skin. The pegasus pawed at the ground for a moment. "Ohimesama," it whispered. 

"Nande?" she asked, her voice carrying in the light wind. 

"Ohimesama," it said again. It paused. Serenity thought that it was a ghost more than anything. "Ai shiteru." The princess stared at it confused. "Please keep safe until I am revealed. If I lost you, I loss my soul. AI shiteru," it whispered again and disappeared. 

"Matte!" the princess scrambled to where the pegasus was. She reached out to touch its forehead but went right through it as it disappeared. She stared at the spot where it was. It loved her, he loved her. Did she know him? She stared at the spot confused. The warm sun rays peaked over the tree tops and touched her skin. She wondered, did she love him. _Onegai, come soon. _

Neptune looked up. "Nani!" she cried. It couldn't be true. The queen couldn't go through with the wedding. Serenity, the princess couldn't be unhappy. She wanted her to be happy but it couldn't happen. Not with this engagement. She loved others. "Doushite?" she asked. 

Uranus clenched her fists. "It's for the order of the planet!" she slammed it down on a table. She lowered her head. "Megumi-sama, please, let Serenity be happy."

The older water senshi thought for a moment. "The order of the planet. Demo Serenity-hime loves others." She immediately regretted her words. But she still smiled. She trusted Uranus. Uranus stared at her waiting for an explanation. "She promised me not to tell her kaasan. If she loves others, she deserves them." Neptune sighed a little. "Doushite?" she asked herself. Why did this have to happen? 

Five days had passed. Tomorrow night would be the engagement party. Serenity stared at herself in the mirror. Hiiro stood behind her, not raising his eyes to her. Serenity had to admit, the dress was pretty. It was the dress designed for her when she was born. Every time there was a special party she wore it. They made more of the same style as she grew. She liked it after a while. You kind of had to. The silver sparkled in the light like glittering stars. She smiled, a sad one. It was the day her life would be signed away. But still she was hopeful that the priest would be there. 

The princess spun around to look at Hiiro. "What do you think of it?" she asked. The servant finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. From that he looked down at the dress she wore. It was breathtaking. More so on her. She looked like an angel. He could just imagine the wings appearing on her back, long and feathery. She would look, so beautiful. He smiled, unconsciously. She smiled back at him. Hiiro thought she looked even more beautiful.

"It looks nice," he said in his usual monotone. 

The princess pouted. "Just nice?" she asked. Hiiro looked her over again and nodded. "I'll forgive you since you are smiling." The servant groaned, finally noticing that he was smiling. The princess smiled even more. She turned away from him and looked at herself in the mirror. Hiiro walked over to her and lightly wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him. "Just nice right?"

"Just gorgeous," he whispered in reply. Serenity smiled and felt his lips lightly brush hers. Energy coursed into it but it was nice and pleasant. Hiiro realized what he was doing and immediately pulled himself away. He looked back at the princess and saw hurt and pain in her eyes. He desperately wanted to go comfort her but held himself in place. He wouldn't hurt her. He wanted her to be happy, even if it was with Duo. 

As if on cue, the door opened and Duo walked in. "Hey ya beautiful," he smiled at Serenity. "You look really nice in that dress." Serenity giggled a little. "You have one pretty mean night guard. I mean it took me twenty minutes to convince him to let me in. Hey Hiiro," he called to the servant. The other boy looked at him, a half glare. "Can I take your job so I can see her whenever?" Hiiro grunted in reply, a no. "Fine be that way." 

Serenity giggled a little bit and smiled. "Daijoubu. It doesn't really matter," she spun around a little so she could look at herself at another angle. "I'm engaged to Endymion." Suddenly Venus' words hit her from when she awoke on that day Hiiro was cut. _He isn't who you think it is. _Who did she think he was? Well her first thought was that it was an animal. Her father was one, a horse to be more specific. If it wasn't a creature than it must be a human or a lunarian. "I think I'll be going to bed soon." She sighed pausing to look at herself in the mirror. She wondered how her other servant was doing. Elisa had been sent home, one earth, for a bit since she was still recovering from her illness. She had almost died at one point. 

"Okay," Duo started towards the door. "Oyasumi!" he called over his shoulder. 

"Oyasumi," she replied. She walked into her room and changed into her nightgown. She walked out. Hiiro was waiting for her still, patiently. She handed him the long pure white dress that seemed to shine silver in the light. He looked at her for a moment and placed the dress into the closet, where all her best dresses went. He turned to look at her once more and their lips locked. Hiiro pulled away after a mere moment. 

"Go away," he tried his best to sound harsh but it came out as a small whisper. "I don't want to hurt you." Serenity refused to pull away. "What about Duo and Trowa?" he asked.

The princess looked away for a moment. "I love them but everyone's different. I love you differently too." She turned away and walked towards her bed room. "Oyasumi," she whispered and disappeared into it. When the light went out Hiiro walked into it. He watched her for a moment. She was asleep. He gently kissed her forehead. She stirred a little but didn't awake. He sighed and walked away and out of her room. 

"The Moon Princess, Serenity," the announcer called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up the marble staircase that was covered in a thick red velvet carpet. Everyone held their breath for a moment as the princess walked down the staircase. She seemed saddened a bit. Endymion just smirked. He himself was dressed in his normal armor, but like everyone else he wore a mask that covered his eyes. 

She stepped off the stair case. Trowa watched her. She still looked sad but she tried to smile. He knew she wasn't happy at all. He spotted her senshi around. They didn't seem too happy about this predicament at all, but they tried to put on their best fronts. Each senshi was dressed in their princess dress that represented their power and planet, their symbols on their foreheads. He looked back at Serenity. He was here because it was his duty. He had to be here. He spotted the lord of China and the now king of Asia not too far away. Wufei and Quatre. As far as he knew, they admired the princess too. His eyes drifted back to Serenity.

Quatre watched as the princess was led around the dance floor by the prince. He could sense her unhappiness. It hurt him even though he knew he couldn't be with her no matter what. She was just like him, tied to a marriage for the better of the people. If only they could be reborn so they could be together. He loved her. After a while the music died away. He sighed. There were a few hours before the engagement would be permanently announced, before her fate was sealed. The music ended and Serenity left Endymion. She disappeared onto the balcony. She was lonely. Her soul crying out for someone to love her.

Wufei noticed two of her senshi, they stuck out pretty well since they didn't wear masks and the symbol on their foreheads, watching the princess. One had a dark blue dress and the symbol of Uranus while the other had a sea green dress and the symbol of Neptune on her forehead. He watched them. They held regret in their eyes. He remembered the senshi of Neptune when she had found Serenity crying. She knew that the princess loved another, more the one. The other senshi could be considered mad. She didn't seem happy about this at all. The only way to fix it was to find the priest and now was too late. 

Serenity stared up at the earth. Why, why couldn't she be normal? Then she could marry whoever she loved. She didn't have to wait for the prince or the priest. She just had to love. Love. She knew Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei loved her but they never could be together. She sighed. Why her? "Care to dance?" a voice asked from behind her. She spun around. A soldier? She couldn't see his eyes, the mask hid them well with a dark sheet over them. (kind of like sunglasses now a days.) She recognized the voice but she didn't think it could be true. Why would he be dressed as a soldier. 

The princess nodded and let the man take her in his arms. One hand on her waist and another holding her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance to the waltz. "Strange you know," she said softly. "I'm locked in a waltz of birth, love, death. I'm born, I fall in love, but all to die. Die without love." Unconsciously she pulled herself closer to the man. 

"You can escape that waltz. You fall in love with the priest," the man said.

"Demo I can't! I don't know him! He hasn't been found and I'm eighteen!" she felt tears coming into her eyes.

The man looked down at her. "Don't give up hope." With that the song ended and the man turned away and disappeared into ballroom once more. Serenity sighed and looked up at the stars. She saw a shooting star. _I wish that the priest will come for me and save me from this nightmare. _

Hiiro stood in the shadows watching the princess. He was wearing one of Trowa's uniforms. Duo was somewhere inside, most likely eating. She looked so lonely. He wanted to go and comfort her but he couldn't. "Serenity," he whispered. He wondered who was that man that danced with her. 

Hours had passed. Serenity sat beside her mother watching the guests. She wished she could be that happy. "Are you ready?" her mother asked, giving her daughter's hand a slight squeeze. Serenity smiled the best she could. "Okay. Then, let's go." The queen stood up and the orchestra stopped playing. "Attention," she said. She smiled at her daughter again. "You must all be aware why we are here. We are here to honor the engagement of-"

"Stop!" A voice boomed through the whole room. Everyone turned to look at the top of the stairs. There stood the man Serenity had danced with. The queen didn't move. "The priest!" The man threw off his mask. The queen gasped and the room fell into silence. 

"TOOSAN!" the princess cried. She immediately stood from her chair and ran towards him. A path parted for her but the former king held up his hand. She stopped. "Papa," she whispered under her breath. She felt Trowa take a place behind her. 

"Serenity," the former priest spoke. His eyes drifted to Endymion for a moment. "The priest is-"

Endymion held up his hand. "STOP!" He glared at the ghost of the former priest. "I am to be wed to Serenity."

"No Endymion. You are not to be wed to Serenity," a woman's voice interjected. It was a woman with long dark green hair wound up into a half bun. It was a senshi. Serenity gasped. She had the mark of Pluto on her forehead. The seventh senshi. "Serenity loves the priest."

"I do?" she whispered.

"Yes Serenity," the former priest brought all attention to himself once more. "The priest is, Hiiro Yui." 

Everyone spun around to the boy he was pointing to. He was dressed in a soldier uniform, standing near the balcony door. Serenity gasped. "Hiiro," she whispered. The servant's eyes found hers. They stared at each other. "AWAKEN!" her father called. As soon as the words left his mouth, Hiiro grew the horn on his forehead, the symbol of the priest. He fell to the ground and changed into a pegasus. His wings spread out behind him and the pegasus reared up. "Hiiro!" she ran towards him remembering the horse in the clearing. The pegasus flapped his wings again. The former priest disappeared but his voice lingered in the room. "Welcome Helios," was all he said. 

Serenity threw her arms around the pegasus' neck. Hiiro reverted back into his human form. He brought her into an embrace. He held her close, they could be together.

Quatre stared at the two before he turned away. He should have known that there was no way they could be together but he still loved her. He couldn't take it. The boy fled from the room, choking down his tears the best he could. Why did it have to be this way? He loved her, he cared for her, he wanted to be with her but no matter how hard he wished it could never happen. 

The lord watched the two. So it was the servant that was the priest. For some reason he felt his attraction to her grow. He wanted to be with her. But he wondered with all the chaos on earth, would the two even be able to wed? He smirked. Somehow, he hoped deep down inside that someone would kill both Hiiro and Endymion. If Chang Wufei couldn't have Serenity, no one would. 

The stable boy turned away. Well so he missed the big catch. He still thought she was drop dead gorgeous. He still thought she was the most special person in the universe. He thought that she was everything he had ever looked for in a girl. Kind, caring, loving, and beautiful. She was beautiful inside and out. There was no way but he couldn't help his feelings for her. He loved her no matter what.

Trowa turned away. He couldn't say anything. His pain didn't show but he felt it, burning, churning, hurting inside. He loved her. God he loved her. But there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed himself. If he never fell in love with her, if he kept to his duty and position this would have never happened. He wouldn't feel pain and he wouldn't burden his best friends. He cared for her too much to do that to her. 

Serenity pulled away from Hiiro. She turned around feeling all eyes on her. What would she do now. She didn't just love Hiiro, she loved more. How was she going to live? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay people! Don't flame please. Seriously this isn't the end. Just because Hiiro is the priest now doesn't mean she's going to end up with him. As I said, it doesn't end with Serenity being with Hiiro. She doesn't really end up with anyone. You'll understand later. Wait and see. It's not clean cut. Seriously. Okay these are how the votes went. 

Hiiro- 16

Duo-1

Trowa- 5

Quatre-3

Wufei-2

Please don't flame about how the pairing seems right now. It's not clean cut at all. 


	10. Never Look Back

Tears in the Moonlight

Okay. I'm on a roll! I'm going to finish this chapter! I wonder how many more chapters there will be? I have a plan for this one, but you never know what happens, especially me. And note people. The poles are done with. No more, no need. Gomen nasai. It's just that…you'll understand when you read it. Not a soul knows besides me. At least, you can try to guess but the point is that the poles are DONE with, DONE as in NO MORE, as in NO NEED. They were just for a little minor detail. You'll kind of figure it out when we get to THE END. But we're not there yet. Also, this is the PREQUAL to Waiting in the Tears of the Moon. It happens BEFORE the story. Just wanted to make that clear to you. Serenity is not going to be with Hiiro. Someone said in their review, "since Usagi was with Hiiro in Waiting in the tears of the moon and since this is the future they should be together." No such luck. No such luck at all. So I'll shut up. July 24, 2001 10:59 pm. 

**_I REPEAT, NO MORE VOTING NEEDED. PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT, YOU'LL SEE LATER. _**Not this chapter really.

Tears in the Moonlight

Chapter 9

Never Look Back

Serenity laid on top of her bed, tears soaking into her pillow. Her senshi stood not too far away. The seventh senshi, that of Pluto, wasn't seen for the rest of the night. Everyone knew now. Neptune and Uranus knew already. No matter who she loved, no matter who the priest was, she was tied to this engagement. She cried, she wept but nothing was done about it. No one challenged the queen. No one except for Serenity. The princess had told her mother a million times that she loved Hiiro more than she would ever love Endymion. She had told her that she was madly in love with four other wonderful men, but the queen shook it off. She looked as if she didn't want to do it, she couldn't bring herself to explain. Neptune had done the job for the queen. 

It had gone something like this:

~*

Serenity, the reason you cannot marry the priest even though it would preserve the life of the moon is because of the disturbance on earth. People resent the moon. To ensure power, Endymion promised that ruling would be different when he became king. Everyone could be happy and he would use the Golden Crystal and the Ginzuishou to help the people, to make they're problems away. Thus he insured his status. You have to marry him or else the citizens will go into uproar. Ties are weakening and for the future, we must continue this engagement. 

Sumimasen Serenity-hime, demo this is not of our control. No powers of your senshi, us, could help this. It is your mothers will and the only way we can keep the peace. In short we are the Preventers, we are preventing the peace that has been known for nine hundred thousand years to be destroyed. We are preventing further dangers that could hurt the solar system or the galaxy. The worst thing that could ever happen to a senshi is that they loss the trust of the people they protect. In short, the people of the blue star, Earth. 

We have to continue with this engagement no matter what we do. Sumimasen. 

~*

The princess wiped away her tears. Her senshi watched her, regret and pain laying in their eyes. Serenity pulled herself into a sitting position. She wanted to run again. Not to Trowa or anyone like that. She wanted to run on her horse, on Kaze. She left her room without looking back at her senshi. They watched her still. No one made a move until they heard the door slam shut. "Where do you suppose she's going?" Mercury asked.

"To ride on Kaze. On her last free run," Jupiter replied. 

Serenity flew through the fields. Duo was still at the stable but she insisted that he didn't ride with her. She wanted to be free. The princess felt the wind rushing past her, Kaze using her long legs to push herself through the wide open fields that occasionally bloomed with wild flowers. Somehow, even though she knew she was riding on the horse, she felt as if she was flying as if she was free, free from all her troubles and worries. Tomorrow it would be different. The idea that she was engaged permanently would sink in and she could no more live for herself, but for others. The last time she would be truly free. 

The princess felt something burst forth from her shoulders. She looked back and saw long feathery white wings. She pushed herself off of Kaze and took off to the sky. The horse slowed herself and watched her mistress fly up further into the sky. She stopped, breathing heavily. _Never look back._

_ _

Long silver hair flew in the wind. The princess was still dressed in the outfit from the party. She was pretty high up now. She looked down on the palace and stopped. Her wings slowed their beating only to keep her afloat. It looked beautiful, the kingdom, _her _kingdom. She could spot her room from this height. Her eyes drifted to the blue star. It looked lovely, the green, brown, white, and blue swirling together. She could see inside of it Elysion.

The shrine maidens smiled gratefully at her father. They thanked him. Each of them gave him a kiss on his cheek. Their former master. The man in which they swore to protect. Now they had another. Serenity knew that Hiiro didn't go to Elysion. He refused to. He had said that he was to stay on the moon and he was still a servant. Inside, Serenity knew he didn't want anything to change. This way they could still be close. Even though he told her that he wanted her to go away and such, he showed that he still wanted to be near her. To be able to see her, kiss her, comfort her, anything he wished. 

Serenity closed her eyes and let the wind blow lightly across her features. But she still loved others. Others who cared about her. Even the fact that Hiiro _was _the priest didn't really matter to her. She still cared about them. The meant a lot to her. They were close, closer then she was the senshi perhaps. The princess sighed and started her wings back towards the palace. She wanted sleep. She felt so weak. She forced herself to fly the rest of the way. After awhile her energy began weakening. She sighed and gave in. She just hoped she would land in her room. The princess gave her wings one more flap and she crashed through a window, into a room. 

The priest sat on his bed staring at the wall. He was the priest. The only other one who could be wed to the princess. The beautiful princess Serenity. They were connected. Now that he was the priest for sure it seemed more. They were connected even more, not just showing each other memories or thoughts when they kissed. He could feel her presence wherever he was. He just knew. It was like a warm pleasant white light. He just knew where she was and how she felt. She was in pain, not physical but emotional. Hiiro groaned. Why him? He knew Duo and Trowa were pissed. He had seen the pissed looks of the king of Asia and the lord of China. Why him? 

He had never asked to be the priest. He never asked to fall in love with the princess. He never asked to be him. But he had to admit, he loved the way she looked, the way she smiled, the way…damn. What had happened to him? He didn't care about anyone, he never had. But somehow, that princess had gotten to him and _made_ him care about her. He liked it though. She wanted to be there for him, wanted to help him, wanted to care about him. He just returned the favor. She was the only one who looked past the fact that he was a servant, she didn't care about status. Look at Duo, she didn't care that he cleaned up horse crap. She was so kind and gentle. She only cared who you were, not what you did. She was beautiful, inside and out. 

Hiiro wanted her to be happy. He felt a tear run from his eyes. He wasn't sure that he was crying but if people cried and they had tears running from their eyes, then he must be crying. He had brought her pain. He didn't want her to be hurt. He wanted her to fly free. To be free and happy. 

Trowa Barton never showed emotions. He was 'quiet and reserved'. He didn't care about people around him, he was just a soldier. But she, that princess, had made him smile, made him love, made him cry. Trowa sat on his bed. He couldn't get any sleep. Not that he could with what plagued his mind. Serenity wouldn't marry him. No matter what he did, he couldn't be there to love her, to care about her. Only Hiiro could. The last person he thought would love the same girl as he did. 

The soldier rolled over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling. Why him? Why did this ever happen to him? He let out a sigh. He had never bothered to care about a girl, especially the princess of the moon, of the solar system. He didn't know what made him kiss her that night that seemed so long ago now. She was hurt, finding out that her fiancé didn't really care or loved her. He wanted to love her, to be there with her. No, it couldn't happen. He was a soldier. A soldier that had fallen in love with an angel, only to be separated from her forever. He could never ever be with her. Not if he begged, not if he pleaded, no one had the magic. It was set, Endymion was the prince of the earth, Hiiro was the priest of Elysion. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Trowa brushed away tears that were forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, that girl was making him cry. Making him cry over the fact that he couldn't be with her. He loved her. But no one cared. Still, he wouldn't be with her. Love or not, it wouldn't happen. Like with Hiiro and Endymion, they would be with her love or not. Though he could tell that Hiiro loved her. The two of them, Hiiro and Trowa, loved her. Why did he kiss her that one night long ago? Why did he fall in love with her? Why did he stay with her? Why did Hiiro have to be the priest? 

Quatre laid in his bed, curled up. This was the night his life was sealed away. Tears ran openly, his nose sniffled, eyes clenched tight. He couldn't be with her. He wasn't the priest. He had hoped, begged, and pleaded every night since he met her. He was the king of Asia, set to marry Princess Ririna of Europe. He could never be with her. Problems on earth were bad. They all hated the moon. He had been barely able to keep his people from taking up arms against the moon. He was hoping that somehow she would be able to fix it. To keep them from going to war. 

He knew the moon could seal off all entrances to the moon but anyone who supported the moon would surely be killed. Quatre had to admit, he really didn't feel like dying. He just didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed. He cared about the people. He cared about Serenity. He suppose he cared about both sides. But Serenity had done this to him. She had turned him into a crying, shaken, pain stricken boy. He fell in love with her. And now, he didn't know what to do. He lived for the people now. Not for love surely because he didn't care about the princess of Europe. Only Serenity and the people. 

The king reached up and pushed his tears away from his face. He knew Wufei was mad from the way he looked after the party but he also looked determined about something. He wondered how his Chinese friend was doing. Surely better than him. Quatre just wondered how his friend could be seeing the princess when he _knew _that he loved her. Somehow he was curious if Serenity did that to all men. Well surely there would be more people like him right now. He could have sworn he saw two other soldiers looking relatively defeated. So two more, and Wufei. Oh he shouldn't forget the priest.

The priest, Hiiro Yui. Was he a soldier? Well he was in a soldier uniform but it did seem a little bit big. Maybe there was more about this knotted web that surrounded the beautiful princess.

Wufei stared into the mirror. He was defeated. He had lost. Lost to the servant of all people. If it was Quatre, the priest, than he would have openly congratulated the two. The servant, Hiiro Yui. The lord wondered why it was him that was the priest. He didn't seem to be the one that would love Serenity but then what was he himself doing falling in love with her. It was injustice but he did it still. Sure he was being dishonorable, disobeying the thousands of years old laws. The customs. How did he, Chang Wufei, lord of China think that he could be the priest. He never stood a chance.

The lord turned away from the mirror. The former priest sure wasn't going to make him the priest. He was a dishonorable otoko to fall in love with a beautiful onna. An onna that could never care for him. For a moment, Wufei thought back to his wife. Meiran. He had loved her too, when she died. His wife had died of an illness. It wasn't until she was gone did he realize how important she was to him. The Chinese boy felt a tear leave his eyes. He didn't want to loose Serenity too. He loved her too much too. 

He had made himself cruel and rude towards women so they stayed away from him, so he didn't fall in love with them. Now one onna, one beautiful and surely not weak onna had made him love her. He wanted to be with her though he would never admit it. He loved her. He loved her so much, he would kill to be with her. 

Endymion slammed his fist into the wall. Then he smirked. It didn't matter. He would get what he wanted. A beautiful queen, all the power of the universe, and the highest status. No one could really stop him. Not even the queen. She wanted peace, she wasn't always pacifist and had quite a temper sometimes but she wasn't stupid. She knew what would happen if her daughter was wed to the priest. The moon would be under attack. 

The prince of the earth had an army waiting for him. Queen Matalia and Beryl were waiting for orders. One false move by the queen and Endymion would go back to Earth and get that army. He didn't care, he would take power by force. But it was bad that he had missed killing the priest. He was so close. If only he had flicked his wrist a little harder that boy would be dead and he wouldn't have anything to worry about now. But no, the priest escaped and there was a little wrinkle in his plans. But little wrinkles didn't really matter. In the end, there would be no wrinkles.

He didn't care about the princess. He only wanted an heir and the power. She could rot in hell for all he cared. He wanted the power. 

Duo Maxwell. He never felt real love. No one ever really cared for him. He worked his whole life, ever since the orphanage was destroyed. His only friends died. Now he found someone who would care for him, who showed him love, but no, she had to leave. She had to leave him. Duo felt a sob escape from his throat. He loved her. It hurt. She was the first one to show him what it felt like to be in love, but she would be ripped away from him. Just like his best friends, always ripped away from him. 

The stable boy wanted to go up to Hiiro and punch him. He was going to take Serenity away. Duo had been the one who tried to befriend him but the other boy would always shake him off. After all that trying, all those years, Hiiro was going to take the only person Duo Maxwell had ever really cared about. She was so kind, so gentle. He didn't get how a person like Hiiro could ever love her. He just didn't seem to be the type. He could understand Trowa being the priest, Trowa was nice. But Hiiro, Hiiro seemed to hate everyone around him. Duo didn't think Serenity would be happy with him.

He felt another sob escape his throat and his hand came up to wipe away tears. He wished Serenity was here. He wanted the moon princess to talk to him about how she felt this new engagement. He loved her. He loved her so much, it hurt like hell. Duo looked up. He could have sworn he saw a shadow pass through the planet light that filtered through the window. He looked over the window. No couldn't be. As soon as that thought left his head, he saw white wings. An angel? Whatever it was slammed into his window, bursting the glass and fell onto the floor. Duo stared at the person for a moment. Then he noticed the long silver hair and that dress. "Serenity!" he cried and ran over to her. She was bleeding a little bit from the broken glass but they were healing fast. He pulled the exhausted girl into his arms. Her eyes were closed as if she was in sleep. "Oh god Serenity," he whispered, "I love you so much." 

He heard the princess groan a little in her sleep. He picked the girl up and laid her down in his bed. He pulled the sheets over the girl. He listened as he heard Trowa and Hiiro running towards his room. Sure enough, within a few seconds, his door burst open and the two other boys had their sabers out ready to slice and dice. "Where's the intruder?" Hiiro asked.

Duo motioned to his bed. Serenity's wounds were already healed, most likely by the Ginzuishou. Her wings had faded and she was sleeping peacefully. He looked up at the two other boys. Trowa had his face a little red, pain hiding in his eyes. Hiiro looked relatively emotionless. The servant glanced at the princess and turned away. Trowa stared at her for a moment. "I'll take care of her," Duo said to the older boy. Trowa nodded and turned to leave. "Hey Trowa," the other boy turned back around. "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me, we're all going through this." The taller boy thought for a moment and nodded before disappearing out the door. Duo leaned down and kissed Serenity's forehead. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Serenity awoke, warmth and white surrounding her. She sat up, was she dead? Did she use that much power? The warmth faded and she watched as the white turned into a room. She had arms wrapped around her waist even though she was sitting up. She heard some mumbling and turned to see Duo with his arms around her. She laid back down and buried her face into his shirt. She felt his arms tighten around her. The princess looked up a little to see Duo looking down at her. She smiled at him. "Guess what?" she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"What?" the boy asked, his usual grin and smile was gone. 

"I had the weirdest yume," she began. "It was really weird. I was at my engagement party and my father came and said Hiiro was the priest. After that I went on a ride on Kaze. We were riding like the wind. I mean I know Kaze means wind but we were riding so fast. Eventually wings appeared on my back and I took off. I was flying through the air and I was looking down at the palace. It was beautiful and I felt so tired. I tried my best to land but I just crashed through a window. It was such an odd yume."

She looked up at Duo again. He swallowed hard. "Serenity," he began. "That wasn't a dream." She froze. "It really did happen. Serenity, I know Hiiro will take good care of you and," he felt tears burning. He paused, "He loves you. Just as much if not more as I love you. I love you Serenity." He pulled the princess closer biting his lip for a moment to keep back sobs. He never cried like this but he knew it was right. Right because he was letting go of his love. "I love you so damn much."

"Duo-chan," she whispered. "Sumimasen!" she cried. The boy pulled back to look at her. She was crying too. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I never should have done this!" she clutched the back of Duo's shirt. "I knew I should have never done this. I knew it in the beginning but I couldn't stop myself from falling in love. I love you, I love Hiiro, I love Trowa, I love all of you. I never meant to hurt you…I just, I just don't know anymore!" she cried into his chest. The stable boy didn't know what to do. They were all in pain.

He pulled the girl closer and ran his hand over her shoulders trying to comfort her. "Serenity, ai shiteru. I'll always be here to love you." He didn't want to believe it but it would happen sometime. He would have to let her go. "Ai shiteru."

Serenity walked down the halls. She made up her mind as soon as her cries had gone to sniffles. She knew what she wanted to do. Duo had said it was okay, that it was the best he could do. To let her go so she could be happy. Inside she wasn't happy that she was going to be making such a decision when she loved others but she would do this. Trowa said that it was fine as long as she was positive that this is what she wanted to do. In truth she just wanted to spread her wings and fly to another star but she had a duty, for the people. She wouldn't look back now. It was as close as she could get to truly being happy but she knew that she could never be happy knowing that she had hurt her friends, the people she loved. The princess rounded a corner. But they understood. 

She was still a girl and she knew it. But sometimes you grew up fast. One night was all it took. Now she couldn't be happy and cheerful. She was going to have a responsibility. A big one, but she wasn't going to look back. Never. She would never look back. The princess walked down the steps. When she was at the bottom, her heels clicked on the marble floor. Her strides were somewhat heavy and long, with a sense of purpose. She opened the throne room doors, not letting the door guards have enough time to reach for the handle. Her senshi were there, in line, in front of her mother. She walked right to the bottom of the steps and curtsied. Everyone could tell she was serious for she stayed at the bottom. She looked up, her blue eyes set with determination. They were serious. Gone was the happy, carefree, hyper girl. In her place was a serious, determined, and mature girl. 

"Mother, I'm going to marry the priest."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! Me am done! Done am me! Yay! Okay, I know nothing much happened in this chapter but you all can kind of tell that no one is really happy right? Okay king of thought so. Gosh, life is getting hard on the poor princess. I liked this chapter. Okay, I should have known that Trowa wouldn't cry nor would Wufei really but hey, it's a story. It's a story, of a lovely lady…I'll shut up. Okay. I'll post it now. Try not to flame. Like I said, this isn't going to be clean cut and if you remember what I said in one of my authors notes (everyone runs back to read them) something will happen. Is this story strange? I thought so. Okay, I'll shut up. I really need to work on DYKTMM. I'll get on that. So um Ja! July 26, 2001 12:33 am. 


	11. This is All Your Fault

Tears in the Moonlight

Okay, um tired but I write best when I'm tired. Especially when I'm on a caffeine high. I know I should have off the Dr. Pepper but do I listen? NNNNNNNNNnnnnoooooooooooooooooo. Of course not. I wanna check my mail but nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo my brothers online. See this is what happens to you when you're twelve, your sitting right under the air conditioner, it's early in the morning, and you've had too much Dr. Pepper. I swear, I won't survive when school comes around. I get bugged by, relatives, parents, piano teachers (not mine, I play violin), and perfect strangers about my sleeping habits. I'll be fine when school starts. (Drops dead on the keyboard) yeah. I'll be fine. That's what they all say. July 27, 2001 1:44 am. 

Disclaimer: I like Kei-chan's disclaimer. That was good. But that's Kei-chan's disclaimer. This is mine. I don't own shit, I'm too young. I probably don't even own my nose. No! Don't take that! I know I don't own my underwear! I never said I did! Forgive me, lawyers, I never meant to say I had a pen! I know this isn't my computer. Nooo, you can't take that. That's my crap! Do you really want that? 

Tears in the Moonlight 

**Chapter 10**

(Wow, I have chapter ten)

This is All Your Fault 

"I will marry the priest."

The Queen looked at her daughter. She looked so determined, so serious. Just like her father. She was still dressed in her dress from the night before. It was bloodied a bit, ripped, and wrinkled but it only added to the effect. She looked so pained. She had heard what she said, she had heard what Neptune said but she still refused to believe it. The older Serenity knew her daughter wouldn't give up but she had to. "I'm afraid you can't." 

Serenity looked glared at her mother. The Queen was shocked but she didn't show it. She rarely showed emotions on her face. You had to do that once you were royalty. But the princess was never mad at her. "I don't care about the earth. There's nothing you can do to stop me and you know it. If I wanted it enough I wouldn't care if the moon rotted away." Some of her senshi gasped. "I don't care if you won't let me marry the priest. That's fine!" she snapped. "But you can't keep me away from people I love." 

Queen Serenity was never as stunned as she was now. Her daughter didn't love just the priest. She didn't love Endymion. She loved others. Her eyes drifted to her senshi. The younger, inner senshi were shocked at the princess' outburst. The outers had shock in their eyes but it didn't show on the rest of their faces. She herself was shocked. "Serenity I know it's hard to accept the fact that you can't marry who you wish but the custom says-"

"_CUSTOMS BE DAMNED_!" Serenity cried. More people gasped. The princess never cursed, not even a tiny bit and most certainly not in front of her mother. Her mother stood up, a warning that was not heeded. "I don't care about anything. Can't you just let me be with someone I love? Someone I care about? _You _had a choice, why can't I? I won't marry someone I don't love.

"Serenity!"

"And do you know what?" The princess spat.

Her mother didn't speak for a moment. Her daughter had never been this disobedient in her whole life. It shocked and scared her at the same time. What was going to happen because of this? What would be the consequences? She didn't want to know. "What?" she asked finally.

"This is all your fault."

The room went into uproar.

"Serenity!"

"ohimesama!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Koneko!"

"What are you saying?"

"This isn't true!"

Serenity's eyes hardened in hate. "You didn't order them together before!" she pointed to the senshi behind her. "You never gave me a chance to fall in love with anyone besides Endymion. Now _you _expect me to live the rest of my days with a man I don't care about." She closed her eyes blinking back tears. She knew she was hurting her mother, she knew she was making people miserable but this is what she believed. If she was a grown and mature woman now, she would say her thoughts. No longer would she obey. No more would she be silent. She would have her say. "Whatever happens because of my decisions, is all your fault," the princess finished her words with deadly calm. 

The room was silent. The queen and the princess stared at each other. No one looked away. Serenity took a breath to speak once more. Her eyes never wavered with the hate embedded into them at this moment. "I hate you." 

With that the princess spun around without looking at anyone else. She didn't care. She knew she was being selfish but she was speaking the truth. Her mother made no move to get the senshi together before. Unlike the princess' grandmother, she didn't get them together as soon as she was twelve on the day her grandfather had died. Serenity knew deep down inside that her mother would do nothing to stop her. The princess was right. And if she really wanted it, no one in the universe could stop her. 

Serenity pushed through the doors. She began walking through the main hall, her heels clacking against the floor once more. But this time they were soft as if they were hurt and pained, like her. Serenity stopped walking. She closed her eyes. She didn't want any of this to happen. She never wanted it to happen. But she never had a choice, never got to choose. She wanted someone else. She wasn't sure but she knew she had five other boys who loved her more than Endymion would ever. She knew she would be happier with Hiiro than Endymion even if she wasn't sure which of the five boys she loved more. She still didn't know. 

"Princess," Serenity didn't look up. She hated that voice. She couldn't believe she had ever thought that she loved him. He was mean, cruel, and he was using her to get power. He didn't care about her. "So how are we today. You look….beautiful of course."

"Shut up," the princess spat. She looked up, hate laying deep in her eyes. "I hate you! I wish you would burn in hell but no, that wouldn't be good enough for you."

Endymion narrowed his eyes at her for a moment but immediately brightened. "Ah yes but of course you would hate me. But then again, you have no choice in this situation. You have to marry me."

Serenity stared up at him. He smirked. If he thought correctly, she looked defeated. "No I don't," she whispered. His eyes narrowed at her. "You can't force me to marry you. And since I don't want to, I won't and in the end, you can't stop me." The princess pushed past him. She didn't care about anything. She wanted to truly be in love before she married someone. She didn't care if it was a toad. As long as she loved him. 

"You'll see why should marry me. You'll see princess," Endymion smirked at her back. 

Wufei watched the princess from across the table. The servant was here. Since he was the priest he was asked to join everyone for dinner. No one spoke. It was silent. Only the clanging of forks against plates broke the silence. The princess never raised her eyes to any of her senshi or her mother. She just stared at her plate while she ate. No one else spoke though all her senshi looked worried beyond reason. But still no one broke the silence, not even Quatre. The priest, no the servant ate the food without a care for his surroundings, or so it appeared. Towards the end of dinner Serenity was finishing up her food. She hadn't eaten all that much. "Please Koneko-"

"Don't Koneko me!" Serenity snapped, immediately drawing the attention of everyone. The senshi of Uranus looked shocked. Quatre dropped his fork, it noisily clattered to the plate. No one said anything for a moment. Her senshi and mother still getting over the shock of having the girl snap. Wufei and Hiiro just watched, waiting for anything more. "You and Neptune are at fault too! If you came for a social call once before, maybe every year for a visit this wouldn't have happened." Serenity pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She glared at the two senshi that were sitting side by side. "I hate you too." 

Everyone watched as the princess left the dining room. Everything was silent for a while. Then Neptune broke the silence by bursting into tears. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She pushed herself away from the table and left too. Uranus followed after a moment. The slowly, each of the senshi broke down starting from Venus, ending at Jupiter. "Weak onnas," Wufei muttered.

Quatre got up and ran after the princess. Everyone stopped. "He loved her too?" Mercury asked. She looked at Venus for confirmation. "Was Serenity joking when she said that there were other people that she loved?"

No one said anything for a moment. Venus took a moment to stop her tears and sniffling, though it never really did stop. "She was speaking the truth. There was a total of five." 

"Five?" Jupiter echoed.

"Don't speak of me as if I'm not here, onna!" Wufei snapped. The lord stood up. When he did this he drew the attention of everyone left at the table. 

Hiiro who had acted as if nothing was going on dropped his fork finally. He didn't do anything for a moment before he looked up. He didn't say anything. "You loved her too?" he asked. He felt something boiling inside of him though he didn't say anything. The servant pulled himself to his feet and looked at the lord. "You didn't hurt Sere-chan did you?" 

Wufei scoffed, "Sere-chan? She's not yours yet, servant." The lord leaned closer to the priest. "You really don't know anything about her do you? Hmph, you're probably weak, letting an onna take control of your life." 

The senshi of fire stood up immediately. "Don't call Serenity-hime that! You wouldn't understand what she's been-"

"Don't speak as if you know either!" Hiiro snapped. Every one was silenced immediately. "I know her pain! I know how she felt when her father died. I know how it felt when you, Mars, said that she would never be able to defend herself." He watched as the senshi paled. 

"I saw the pain when you accidentally cut her arm when you were sword fighting, Venus!" The senshi of love felt tears burning in her eyes. She remembered how much blood the princess lost. She almost died then but she didn't take her to the medical center. 

"I knew how she felt when Jupiter left her to cut the carrots and she cut her finger." The senshi of lightening remembered the smile the princess gave to her and told her that it was just a scratch. Serenity had tears burning in her eyes but she had refused to let them fall. 

"I know how she felt when she almost drowned." Mercury remembered that day too. She had told Serenity the water wasn't deep. When the princess jumped in she hit her head on the rock. A stone the ice senshi forgot to mention. "I know how she felt when she found out Endymion didn't love her." 

"How?" the queen asked. 

Hiiro looked away. "I'm the priest. We're connected and every kiss we have, we share memories."

"You've kissed her?" Jupiter's mouth dropped. 

Hiiro didn't say anything. When he looked back at the people he looked right at the queen. "You've hurt her. If you hurt Serenity, I hate you too." With that he turned and left. The queen sank back in her chair. This was getting out of hand. Too many things were happening. She just hoped this mistake wasn't going to end up in disaster.

Serenity pushed her way through the garden paths, blinded by tears. She was pulling more and more people into this web that was only suppose to affect her mother. It was clearer now that she was being selfish but…she wanted them to see her pain. She wanted people to see her, what she feels, what she thinks, what she does. But why couldn't she have a choice. It wasn't fair. She knew people say that life isn't fair but this is beyond not being fair. She didn't have a choice in who she married, who she loved. Everyone else has the luxury of choosing who they loved but not her. It was an arranged marriage. She wanted to be normal. She would give her life to be normal. 

The princess sat down on a bench and cried into her hands. Why couldn't she be normal? A normal mortal who didn't have a duty such as her. She wiped away tears and looked up to the blue star. Earth. She wondered what it would be like to live on it. To work its soil, to grow there, to be a part of the world. As the moon princess she couldn't only watch, not help. She wanted to be a person of the earth. She gazed at the planet letting the tears run down her pale cheeks without making a move to wipe them away. Oh how wonderful it would be to be normal.

What would it be like? She sighed. What use was there in pondering such a thing. She could never be normal. She would always be the princess of the moon, then queen, but in the end she would never have a chance to experience being normal. How wonderful life would be if she could choose. 

Neptune ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She held one gloved hand over her face, trying to hide her sobs. She knew the princess was right. It had been her fault, she never tried to make life happy for the princess. She kept her from one she loved. One person she loved. The senshi let another sob escape her throat. If the person in which you protected, hated you, than there was no point to be a senshi. Neptune sank down onto her bed. Why did this have to happen?

The aqua haired woman looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Go away," she said hoarsely. The door opened up anyways. Uranus stepped in and closed it behind her. Neptune ignored her fellow senshi and cried into her pillow. The wind senshi made no movement. After a moment she sat down next to the water senshi. "What do you want?" Neptune asked harshly.

Uranus made no movement to show that she had been affected by her tone of voice. "Nothing," she replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Neptune looked up. "We're in this together. I know somehow through all this pain right now, something good will come out of it. If we've been out there guarding those plains even before the princess was born it must have been for a good reason. The princess will be happy in the end."

"You really believe that?" the water senshi asked. It wasn't in a harsh tone more like a child questioning an adult. Uranus nodded. "I hope so too. I hope the princess will be happy." The other senshi nodded too. They wanted their princess to be happy no matter what the consequences. 

Quatre shuffled his feet through the halls. He wanted to follow Serenity, to cheer her up but he didn't want to hurt her anymore so he left her alone. He cared about her and he wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant giving her up to the priest. He loved her. He would do anything to make her happy but in the end, he was the cause of her pain. If he didn't love her, if he avoided her in the beginning, she wouldn't be hurt. 

She was in pain because he loved her but what would he do to stop it? He couldn't just stop loving her no matter how much he wanted to. He sighed. If only she would be happy with whoever she loved. 

Trowa walked outside the palace. He wondered what the queen would say. He hadn't seen Serenity the whole day. If she had her mothers consent then she would be happy. He wanted her to be happy. If he had it his way, he would kill Endymion. He was causing the princess pain. Trowa stopped when he saw something ahead. He shook his head and continued walking, quietly of course. He stopped. Serenity laid on a stone bench, traces of tears on her face. He brushed them away. Trowa bent down and picked the princess up. He would protect her. 

He made his way out of the gardens and into the palace. He made his way into his quarters. Much to his surprise, no one was there. He took the sleeping princess into his room and laid her down on his bed. Trowa pulled the sheets over her sleeping form. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he sat down on the floor beside the bed. He loved her with his whole heart and would die in a heartbeat for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay. I'm done! Yippie! More chapters will be on their way. This is for Comet-chan and Ann-chan. Cheer up Ann-chan and Comet-chan, this is the chapter. Get yours out soon. Same with you Himiko-chan. Now if only ane-chan would move her butt on the joint fic. I'll shut up. July 27, 2001 11:55 pm.

** **


	12. I Didn't Mean To

Tears in the Moonlight

Wow, this is making into my longest fic ever. I thought Waiting in the Tears of the Moon was long but this is longer. I think. Gosh I'm getting all mushy and stuff. I can't write romance but it's all I ever write. An author that writes romance that can't write romance….hm, something seems off. I haven't gotten all that many reviews lately. Is anyone reading this? Seriously, I think you've all left to read someone else's fics. Well I don't blame you. This is weird and crappy. I must have lost all of you after the priest was revealed. (sigh) I should have seen this coming. Don't you want to see who Serenity ends up with? I shouldn't have said that she wasn't really going to end up with anyone. I lost all the readers didn't I? (weep) Maybe I'll end it after this chapter (July 28, 2001 12:21 am)

Tears in the Moonlight 

**Chapter 11**

**I Didn't Mean to**

** **

Queen Serenity sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her hair. She ran the teeth of the brush through her hair over and over until she was satisfied that it was untangled. She sighed and even though she was satisfied she ran it through her hair again. She gazed into the mirror in front of her. "Nehelenia, doushite? Is this the curse you meant? Is my musume going to suffer for the rest of her life? This is what you meant."

There was no reply. She hadn't been expecting one. The queen sighed and picked up the Ginzuishou. She gazed at the crystal. She sighed and closed her eyes. "If there is any wish of mine, it would be to make my musume happy. I never meant to hurt you musume. I didn't mean to," she whispered. She slumped forward, exhausted. She was holding back tears of pain. She never wanted to, she never meant to, she never _realized _that it was happening. Why? Why did this have to happen? 

Trowa sighed and sat up. His back hurt a bit. The soldier stood up and turned to look at the sleeping princess. She looked so happy and peaceful. But when she was awake she was in pain. He gently kissed her cheek so not to wake her. The princess sighed in her sleep and brought the sheets around her tighter. Trowa let a smile linger on his lips for a moment before he turned around and left. He immediately went to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Serenity sat up in the bed. She looked around. Where was she? She stood up and walked over to the door and pulled it open. She was greeted with two pairs of eyes on her. "Ohayoo Duo-chan, Hii-chan, Tro-chan." She bowed a little. "How are you this morning?" she asked. She didn't get more than grumbles in return. She walked over to the table and sat down in the fourth chair. "How did I get here?" 

No one replied. Not even Duo. She looked at them. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Rumors are that the earth is pissed since you refuse to marry the prince," Hiiro replied. "We're going to battle a magic enhanced army of Queen Matalia, Queen Beryl, and Prince Endymion. That's what's wrong." 

"Hiiro!" Duo snapped. 

Trowa glared at the Japanese ethnic boy. "We're going to fight over your dumb mistake," Hiiro snarled. Serenity stood up immediately. "I could care less to marry you because you'd be more happy with me than Endymion." Hiiro stood up glaring at the girl. The princess stepped back. "But I certainly don't want to die for you're mistake. I'd care if you married me because you truly love me but you're marrying me so you could be happier. I don't want you playing with my emotions anymore."

The silver haired girl stared at him for a moment. "Hiiro I do really love you. I really do love all of you. But I can only be with one of you in the end. I'm so sorry. I love you," she said to no one in particular. "Sumimasen!" she cried before she turned around and fled out of the quarters. 

Duo immediately stood up. "Hiiro what the hell were you thinking!" he snapped. "You hurt her don't you see that!" He pulled back his fist and sent it flying into the side of Hiiro's face. Hiiro made to move to block. Trowa got up after Hiiro's head turned away from the braided boy's fist. 

"Duo," he growled in warning. 

The servant didn't look at any of the other boys and immediately walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Duo watched him go. He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Man, I think Hiiro took that whole thing with Serenity kinda hard." Trowa merely nodded once and moved to clean up the plates. 

Hiiro sat down on his bed. He sighed. Duo was right. He had hurt her. He loved her sure but he didn't want to marry her because he had to. He wanted to do it because they truly loved each other. Hiiro laid down on his bed. Serenity. She was the only person who had ever tried to befriend him. She was the only person he had ever felt feelings for. No one in the world made him feel as happy and wonderful as she did for him. He felt a something run from his eyes. His immediate reaction was to get it away. But as soon as he touched it he knew it was a tear. He didn't mean to hurt her. He loved her. 

Serenity sat down on a bench. 'I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry,' she chanted in her mind. She immediately got up and went to the stables. Waiting for her was Kaze. She immediately ran to the horse's side and threw her arms around her. She cried into the horse's mane. The horse didn't move letting the princess cry into its long silvery white mane. It neighed once as if asking who made her cry. "Iie, Kaze. I don't want anything to happen to him. I love them all. Doushite?" she asked. "Why did this happen to me?"

Kaze nickered in reply. '_Serenity, this wasn't suppose to happen. There is no one person to blame. Your mother will make sure everything will be all right.' _The princess sighed and looked away. "Oh how I wished that was true.It hurts Kaze. I don't know what to do anymore. What did I ever do?" she asked as a sob escaped her throat. "Why me? Can you tell me what I did?" 

'_Like I said no one person is to blame. Demo there was an unexpected visitor on the day of your birthing party. But I seriously doubt that she is the cause of your pain,' _Kaze replied. 

"I wish there was someone who could fix all of this," Serenity sat down in the hay that covered the floor. "If there was, I wish I knew them."

'_There is one person,'_ Kaze began. Serenity was paying rapt attention. '_You most likely overlooked her, your mother.'_ The princess didn't interrupt. She was waiting for the horse to continue. _'She controls the Ginzuishou better than anyone in the universe and the Ginzuishou is the most powerful thing in the cosmos. She could defeat the forces of the earth or make the people of the earth accept the moon once more._ _But you know she won't use it unless absolutely necessary.'_ Serenity nodded and sighed. '_Something right will come out of this whole ordeal._' 

Serenity looked up at the ceiling. "They're coming," she whispered. Kaze made a noise that sounded like she wanted something to stay away. 

The princess laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Something was troubling her. She wasn't sure what though. She looked up as her door opened. She sat up and was going to snap at the senshi for disturbing her sleep. She opened her mouth as she saw someone in her doorway but stopped. It wasn't a senshi. "Hiiro?" she asked questioningly. 

The boy stepped into the planet light that filtered in through her window and walked towards her. Serenity didn't move. He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her. His eyes weren't their normal emotionless selves. They held pain, regret, and sadness. She stared at him for a moment, not saying a word, afraid that if she did he would disappear. He ended up talking first. "Forgive me, I never mean to-"

Serenity silenced him with a kiss. The boy seemed a little surprise and he tensed up a little bit. She pulled away and smiled at him. "You don't need to apologize Hii-chan. It's my fault too you know. But we don't really have a choice. I don't care if the moon explodes because Endymion gets so mad. I know I love you more than I love him so the choice is relatively simple. You marry the one you love more. But the thing is I love four other people, the same amount as I love you. But I only have one choice out of the five of you." 

Her servant pulled the girl to him and kissed her. "No matter what happens Serenity, I'll protect you," he vowed. Serenity didn't show any emotions, no tears, no smile. After a few minutes she smiled. 

"I'll do anything in my power to protect all of you."

Hiiro nodded. Satisfied with her answer. He kissed her once more. Soon his kisses left her lips and moved down towards her neck. Serenity pulled away as soon as his lips touched her neck. "Hiiro-" she started. 

He let go of her and looked away. "We don't have much of a choice," he whispered. Serenity cocked her head to one side. "When Endymion sets foot on the moon, I'm going to kill him. Him and his whole damned army." The princess didn't say anything. "He hurt you and I'm going to kill him for it." He looked back at the princess. (OCC WARNING) She gasped as she saw tears in his eyes. "In case I can't come back to you I want to make sure-"

"No," she choked on a sob. "You'll come back, you, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. You'll all come back."

Hiiro wrapped his arms around her body. "There is no guarantee," he whispered into her ear. "And just in case I do die and Endymion survives, I want to make sure that you can kill him yourself and the moon will live on." He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, I love you and the moon." 

Serenity stared at the boy. She slowly nodded. Hiiro gently pushed the girl down onto the bed and kissed her once more. "I won't ever let anything happen to you," he whispered. He kissed her neck once more. Serenity closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her face. 

(Note right here. Don't ask for a lemon version. I won't write it. If you want one, think it up yourself. I don't mean to be mean or anything it's just that, I can't even think about those things without getting all pukey and….people I'm twelve. Wimp, sap whatever you call me I don't care, I'm not going to write one so don't bother asking.)

The princess awoke in the morning. She sighed. She was alone once more. She sat up and looked around. Sunlight filtered in through the window, it was most likely ten or so. She groaned. She had missed breakfast. The girl slipped out from underneath the sheets and picked up her nightgown from the floor. She walked through the sitting room, glad that Trowa didn't decide to walk in that second. She slipped into her bathroom and started to take a bath. When she was done she wiggled into another dress and left her room. 

Trowa watched the girl as she left. He noticed something different about her appearance. She didn't really look at him but he still noticed that the crescent moon on her forehead was missing. He sighed and shook his head. Most likely his imagination. He watched as she started walking down the stairs. He hoped it wasn't a bad omen or a sign of something to come.

Serenity paused in front of the throne room. She sighed and pushed the doors opened. Her mother and senshi were gathered there. The queen gasped when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway. All of the senshi immediately gasped too. The princess didn't care. "Oh my…Ohimesama!" Neptune cried. 

The queen rushed down from her throne and ran up to her daughter. "Oh no," she murmured. "it is true," she traced the outline of where the girl's crescent moon should have been. "Earth will be attacking tomorrow. Dear, the princess' crescent moon disappearing is a sign that the people will rebel and…" she stopped. "Serenity, the next moon princess will be born in nine months," she whispered.

Even though she whispered the room still heard its echo. 

"Nani!"

"Ohimesama, is this true!"

"You have got to be joking."

"Iie"

"If that kusoyaro did it, I'll kill him!" 

"Uranus!"

The princess smirked. "So you know mother. No matter what. Marriage or not, the moon will live on. I hope you're happy." She turned around and started to leave. "We can beat earth's forces. I know it. But just in case, I want to hold a small ball for the people of the moon." With that the girl disappeared out the door.

The queen looked back at the other senshi. "She's become smarter," Neptune whispered. "She knows what she's doing now a days. I just hope she keeps it for the future." The queen nodded. She hoped it would save the moon her daughter's brains. If the priest and the prince died, the moon would live on, marriage or not. Serenity knew what she wanted now, her mother just hoped it would do the trick. 

Trowa stood by the balcony door. He had been ordered to guard the moon princess for the night. That meant following her around everywhere. Right now she was on the balcony, he guessed looking up at the moon. It was that time of the month again. When the earth was the fullest and just in the right spot that it looked so beautiful. How odd that it would be the most beautiful scene right before the most deadly scene. A battle. 

Whenever he thought of a battle his pulse would quicken like a sudden rush. It was what he was trained for, the only thing he really knew. He turned to see Hiiro walk up to Serenity. He spun around so he could see the two. Serenity was looking up at earth, she didn't say anything. Hiiro of course didn't either. Trowa's eyes settled on the earth too. It was lovely. But of course in his eyes, Serenity was more beautiful. 

Serenity turned her attention from the earth down to the gardens below. She wondered how much longer it would be there. A battle coming up, she didn't know who would live and who would die. Her hand settled on her stomach unconsciously. She was going to have a daughter. She hoped that her loved ones would live. She loved them. She loved them all. Who she truly loved with all her heart, she didn't know. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her eyes settled on something standing in the courtyard. Then she heard it.

"Alarm! Alarm!"

"The Earthlings have come to attack us!"

The whole ball went into uproar. Women were screaming, men drew their swords, everything was chaotic. Serenity looked back at the garden path. Sure enough Endymion was smirking back at her. He mouthed, 'you'll see princess,' and ran off. Serenity turned to see if Hiiro was beside her still. He wasn't. She looked back down at the gardens. Hiiro was running after Endymion, sword drawn. So it began. The battle, over her. Over her and the moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yippie! I'm done! LOOK! It's almost done! One more chapter. Um I don't know if it's a good thing. But I have the sequel of this all lined up, well somewhat and another fic which I've already written the prologue for. I'm working on a song fic. I have another one lined up. Maybe two. But the sequel to this fic will come out after Watching Over You. Go look at the title pic, it's in my author's page. So in short this is what you're looking for:

I am Sailor Moon (songfic)

Watching Over You (next fic)

Betrayal at the Moon's Peak (This will be out after Watching Over You or I'll do two at once)

So that's all really. I might have a Usagi/Duo songfic out. Damn those good songs for a songfic. Well I should go and get some sleep at least I'm off my Dr. Pepper high. Now it's ice tea again. What is wrong with me and canned drinks. (August 4, 2001 3:25 am [what else]) 

__


	13. I'll Wait for You

Tears in the Moonlight

Be forewarned. In this chapter, blood, death, pain, sap, everything OOC. Well this is the last chapter. I started writing Watching Over You. The prologue will be out sometime soon. So um here it is. The last chapter. (August 5, 2001 5:35 pm oooo a normal time) I stuck a song in here, I thought it worked well. Final Fantasy fans, you'll remember this. Not to add, senshi and general pairings. I always believed that they were together during the Silver Millennium. Mainly because of some of the generals' (or just one) commentary during the manga. Um that and one picture the author of Sailor Moon made. If you don't like that, skip over the senshi parts. You'll get what's going on. So I warned you ahead of time so you really have no reason to flame about that. I know Serenity is kind of sappy here but hey…oh never mind. I mean what would YOU do in her situation? So here it'll be, I'll shut up.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't sue. I have nothing to give you. :weep: I have an anime convention to go to, but no money. 

Tears in the Moonlight

**Chapter Twelve **

**I'll Wait For You**

Oh my hero, so far away now.  
Will I ever see your smile?  
Love goes away, like night into day.  
It's just a fading dream.

Serenity looked up at the earth, through the window. She tried to ignore the battle raging on. It was impossible. Her loved ones were there. She spotted Neptune's attack swirling through the swarm of youmas and earthlings. She hoped no one was there. No one she cared about. She hoped Hiiro was winning the battle against Endymion. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want anyone she loved to die. 

The princess looked up as a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Serenity," her mother's voice whispered. Sadness, grief, and pain were there. "I'm going to go help. No matter what Serenity, stay in the palace until the battle is over. I don't want anything to happen to you or my granddaughter." She smiled for her daughter.

Her mother pushed something into her daughter's hand. "Protect it with your life Serenity."

"Demo-" Serenity cried. Her mother shook her head and turned around. The princess watched as her mother disappeared out of the door. She turned to look out the window. "Gomen nasai minna. Ai shiteru, I hope you live no matter what."

Quatre swung his sword once more. The youma went down. The king wasn't truly skilled at the sword. But he fought on. He would fight a million youmas, humans, whatever, for Serenity. The boy spun around to face his next opponent. "Rashid!" he gasped. His best friend and servant's eyes were clouded. He held a claymore in his hands and was about to bring it down on Quatre's head. The boy stepped out of the way, just in time. It landed on the garden path and cracked the stone beneath it. "Rashid!" he cried again. "Snap out of it!" He tried to avoid the next slash but it cut his sleeve and drew blood from it. Quatre tried to ignore the pain but it was adeep wound, he knew it.

"Shine (shi-NE) TRAITOR!" Rashid yelled. The king barely avoided it, rolling on the ground to avoid the blow. He almost cried out again as he saw a youma above him. He jumped up, swinging his sword, slashing it in two. Quatre jumped up to avoid the low slash Rashid performed almost slicing off his nose if he was still on the ground. The boy brought up his sword to deflect the claymore, all in vain. He dropped it just when it snapped in half at the force and strength of the larger sword. Rashid didn't stop his assault. Quatre looked at his broken short sword and dove for a rapier that an earthling had been using. 

As his fingers wrapped around it he rolled out of the way of another short sword that had been flying from another earthling. Quatre swung his sword catching the other earthling's hand, blood dripped from the wound and the man let an out a monster like roar. Quatre jumped back. This rapier was going to be nothing against Rashid's claymore but it may be something against the short sword. He swung the rapier at the man. He didn't want to kill anyone really. But for Serenity he would do anything. He loved her with all his heart and he would do anything in his power to protect her. 

Quatre gasped as something pushed through his back. He spun around to see Rashid's claymore bloodied, with _his _blood. "Rashid," he managed to gasp out. "Please protect Serenity and," he fell on the ground, blood pooled around him. Crimson seeped into the cracks of the garden path. "Asia. Protect Serenity." He stared at his friend, darkness still filled his dark eyes. He raised his claymore high above his head. "Forgive me Serenity." Quatre closed his eyes as the claymore began on its descent. 

"Iie!" Serenity screamed. She felt tears burst forth from her eyes. "QUATRE!" she curled up into a ball on the chair she was sitting on. She had felt him die, not the pain, but the emptiness in her heart. She felt as if a part of it had been ripped out of her. She tried to brush away tears but they fell still. "iie," she moaned softly. No more, she didn't want anyone else to die. No.

Mars held her hand up. "Mars," she closed her eyes, fire gathered in her hand. "Flame," it took up the shape of a bow, "SNIPER!" She released the arrow at her opponent. A youma would die now. It let out a scream and Mars spun around, satisfied that it was dead enough. "Fire Soul!" this attack charged a lot faster than her flame sniper. She used it mainly on earthlings. They died a lot easier than youmas. She turned and gasped. "Jadeite," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"SHINE, SENSHI traitor!" he yelled swinging his long sword.

The fire senshi jumped back. She held up her hand, "Mars," she jumped to avoid another blow. "Flame, SNIPER!" She fired, and missed. She dove to the side to avoid a blow. She cried out as a sword from another earthling landed right beside her head. She rolled away and jumped onto her feet. "Jadeite, doushite?" she asked. 

"Because the people the moon are SELFISH!" he yelled and jumped at her, sword swinging. "And you too! I hate you all!"

Mars rolled out of the way and held her hands in front of her. "But you loved the moon once too!" she closed her eyes. "Fire SOUL!" She released the attack, it skimmed by Jadeite's sword. "Fire SOUL!" this one caught him dead on. He let out a scream as flames engulfed him. She ran to him and threw her arms around the general of the earth. She was immune to the fire but he…She felt a tear leave her eye. "Gomen nasai, ai shiteru, forever." She felt him slid to the ground.

The senshi reached over and plucked the long sword off of the ground. "Serenity-hime, I'll always protect you no matter what." She whispered, "even in death." She raised the sword in front of her body, the tip pointing at her stomach and brought it down. 

Serenity rocked herself back and forth, tears rolling down her face. "Quatre," she whispered. Would she see his smile? Feel his warm arms around her? Would she ever see him again? It was funny. Love went and left like the wind, because of her mistake. It was her fault Quatre was dead. If she hadn't been so stubborn and accepted the marriage no one would have been fighting. She hoped everything was just a dream. A dream that would one day go away. 

"Mars," she whispered. She felt as if part of her soul had fallen out from her. Mars had been one of her best friends. She accused her sure of her unhappiness but she still loved her. The fire senshi was one of her best friends. She hoped it would be over. It would be over soon. Soon so no more loved ones would die. 

I'm the darkness, you're the stars.  
Our love is brighter than the sun.  
For eternity, for me there can be,  
Only you, my chosen one...

Trowa held his sword in front of his body. He forgot how many he killed, how many were dead? Friends and foes, sometimes he couldn't tell them apart. The only way he knew who was of the moon was by the uniforms the soldiers wore. But one thing he noticed was how the earthling's eyes were clouded as if they didn't know what was going on or were being controlled. Controlled like pawns in a chess games. Perhaps they all were pawns in the chess game of life and death, the game of fate and destiny. He ran through the courtyard making sure there were no youmas that had penetrated it.

Most of the battling had been done around the outside of the palace. Mainly in the gardens. The path, soil, and plants had all been touched by blood. Blood was everywhere right now. But he really didn't mind it. He was after all a soldier. A soldier trained for a battle like this but never received such a battle. But he didn't fight for the moon really. He was fighting for Serenity. To protect Serenity so she would live. He supposed the moon was just part of the deal. Trowa found himself at the end of the courtyard. The only real opening to the outside. Well besides the roof. He spotted a youma slinking up the stairs slowly. He raised his long sword. A battle had found him. 

The youma spotted him. It let out a cry and launched a fire ball at him. He dove out of the way, avoiding the burning inferno. It crashed into the wall behind him. The wall swallowed it, as if it was nothing at all. The palace itself was protected from magic. The people no but the palace was immune to magic. Trowa charged at the youma, he jumped over another fireball feeling the flames lick his boots. He jumped up and did a flip and struck his sword into the youma. With a scream it died. 

"Good job, as always Trowa," a woman's voice lifted through the air causing the soldier to spin around. 

In the opening to the courtyard was his sister. Trowa had lived on earth until he was nine. His parents had left him and his sister one day when he was really just a baby. His sister Catherine cared for him until he decided that he wanted to join the forces of the moon. Catherine complied and let him go. He sent about seventy-five percent of his pay cheek to her every month. And here she was, on the moon, sword in her right hand. She lifted it, ready to battle. 

Trowa was still for a moment before he too slowly raised his long sword. With a war cry the girl charged at her brother. Trowa's attacks came slowly. He really didn't want to fight his sister. She had after all cared for him for nine years. He loved the moon too, the moon and Serenity. He didn't want to fight though. Not like this. His training never prepared him for a battle against his sister. He didn't want to hurt her. 

"Catherine," he hissed noticing her clouded eyes, "Wake up, it's me, Trowa." 

"I don't care if you're my brother or not!" she cried. "You betrayed the mother earth and for that," she whispered in a deadly tone, "I will kill you, you and that stupid princess!" 

Catherine lifted her sword up and brought it down only to be met with Trowa's long sword. They clanged together, sparks flying everywhere. "I won't let you hurt her," Trowa replied. Serenity was the star that light his darkness. He loved her more than anything. More than the sun. Even if he had to brave a thousand cold harsh winters, he would care for her, protect her no matter what. He lifted his sword out of the lock. He swung again. They clanged together. When ever Trowa visited his sister once a year he taught her the sword. He knew what moves she knew but they seemed enhanced, stronger. 

"SHINE!" Catherine cried. She swung across. Trowa dodged it fairly well until it curved upwards. A trick he taught her. He knew what was going to happen and threw his head back, trying to avoid the blade but it was enough. When it left his face, blood ran down. Trowa moved to wipe the crimson river out of his eyes when he fell to the ground. He had left himself open for a leg sweep. Catherine stepped into his view rang. She lifted her sword up. "Shine," she said with a smirk. 

"IIIEEEEEEE!!" Serenity's scream filled the palace. "Trowa, Trowa," she chanted over and over again. "Iie, Iie, Trowa, Trowa, Iie, Iie, Trowa!" She felt tears running off of her face. Another death. Another death because of her. "Sumimasen Trowa, Quatre, gomen nasai. Gomen, gomen…" she closed her eyes letting tears flood from her eyes. "Gomen nasai." She whispered. "Mars, gomen nasai."

"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" The attack left her hands and into the swarm of youmas. "Venus Love me CHAIN!" The attack slashed from left to right, taking out the youmas and earthlings. She was at the gateway, trying her best to keep the attackers at bay. Her people were going down left and right, her people, her soldiers. She was the captain of the royal guard and by Aphrodite's name she would protect the soldiers and Serenity. She spun around feeling a youma behind her, "Crescent BEAM!" It went down. 

She spun around and turned her attention in front of her. "Venus LOVE AND BEAUTY…" she closed her eyes concentrating. "SHOCK!" the oncoming wave went down. 

"Good Job senshi," s cool voice said from behind her. The senshi of love immediately spun around. 

She stared. "Kunzite," she whispered. The general smirked. "What are you….what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here," he held his sword in front of him, a claymore (my knowledge of swords is limited.) "To kill you." He charged at the senshi. 

"Crescent Beam!" the attack left her finger but missed. "Kuso," she muttered. She tried the attack again. It ripped through his cloak. The senshi of love raised her sword and charged at the general. Their swords met. When she pulled away there was a dent in Kunzite's sword. He glared at her. "You can't fight the moonlight," she whispered. She swung again and it caught his arm, blood running forth. He growled and held out his sword. He was about to lunge. "Sumimasen Serenity-hime. Demo, I can't live without him." 

Venus ran forward and pushed his sword through her body. His blade stopped about halfway. She looked up at him a smile on her lips. The general stared at the girl. She smiled weakly and caught his lips in a kiss before she drove her own sword into his chest. The two crumpled to the ground. "Ai shiteru," she whispered before everything faded away. 

"VENUS!" Serenity cried. Another, another senshi, another friend, another sister dead. "VENUS," she screamed. "doushite, doushite minna. Why die for me?" she whimpered. Tears trickled from her pale cheeks. They touched down on the white marble of the prayer room her mother placed her in. Actually there were fifty soldiers that took her here and they were supposed to guard her. She spun around to look at the alter in front of her. "Onegai, hear my prayers, Diana, goddess of the moon. Please, don't let any more deaths come for me. Please, protect my loved ones. Ginzuishou onegai, no more deaths."

Must I forget you? Our solemn promise?  
Will autumn take the place of spring?  
What shall I do? I'm lost without you.  
Speak to me once more!

Wufei swung his katana. Weak, these weak people let those people take them over. Dishonorable, fighting against the moon, their protectors. "Shine!" he yelled and slashed again. The youma went down and Wufei turned away looking for his next opponent. He hoped Serenity was all right. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He didn't want any pain to come to her. He wouldn't fail her. Not like he did Merian. 

_Wufei, I'm going to die right?_

_The chinese lord finished making the tea and handed the cup to his wife. The girl smiled at him. Wufei sat down next to her and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "No," he replied. "I won't let you die. I swear I won't let you die."_

_Merian smiled. Wufei didn't do anything. "Wufei, you know yourself that there isn't any cure to this disease. It's impossible to cure it." _

_"Doesn't matter," Wufei replied. He looked out the window. Stars were coming up now. He could see the moon. Merian's room faced the east. It was a full moon tonight. It was lovely, so pure. He looked back to the girl. "You'll live."_

_That night Merian died. She died under the full moon while she was sitting outside in the gardens, underneath her favorite tree. Wufei never showed it, but he was crying inside and when he was alone. He cried and cursed every god he knew, every goddess he knew, and the queen and princess of the moon for taking her away. He had cursed Serenity. But how ironic it would be him to fall in love with her even after he cursed her for Merian's death. _

Wufei snapped back and out of his memories when he heard a scream. A senshi most likely. He ran towards the sound, katana withdrawn. Something appeared in front of him. A youma of course. He growled and charged at it. It growled and stepped out of the way. Wufei spun around and attacked it once more but stopped. 

"Wufei," the youma flickered for a moment and changed into an exact replica of Merian. "Would you fight me? Like this? Would you kill me?" 

"Shut up onna," Wufei growled and charged at the youma. But his steps were slower than they should be. He was faltering at the image it took. Of course they picked his wife. A weakness of his. He avoided love so he wouldn't have any weaknesses. But he still created one, no, not one, two. Merian and Serenity. He slashed at the Merian image but she stepped back.

"Wufei why are you fighting me? I thought you loved me," she called. 

Wufei growled and charged at the youma once more. "I loved Merian, not some image of her. But there's more than just Merian for me now," Wufei stabbed the youma in the heart. "No more Merian, I failed you. Now I swear I won't let Serenity die. I won't loose two people I love."

"But you loved me," the youma whispered. 

"Not you," Wufei replied. "Merian."

Wufei ripped his sword out and spun around. He felt another presence. He froze. "Serenity," he whispered. Sure enough the silver haired princess stood in front of him. She was still dressed in the gown she worse for the final ball or so she called it. She looked so beautiful, but a little out of place in the bloody battle field. He stepped towards her. She was here, she wassomewhat his guiding light. There when he was lost and confused, like right now. Like at the courtyard that day. He had been confused of his feelings for her but now it was clearer than ever. Without her, he would be lost. "What are you doing out here?" he whispered. The princess merely smiled at him, silently beckoning him to her. "You should be in the palace."

She smiled. "I know I should be," she looked out at the battle field. "But how can I when people are dying over me." She looked back at Wufei. "You could die." 

The lord walked up to the girl. "I don't care," he whispered. "As long as you're alive." 

Wufei realized his mistake too late. Serenity's eyes flickered red and back for a moment. But not before she transformed into a youma. The youma raised a claw above her head and struck it down onto the lord. Wufei fell backwards, blood dripping from his chest. He landed on the ground. He watched as the youma raised its claw once more. "Serenity, sumimasen," he whispered. 

Serenity threw her head back and screamed. Some of the soldiers spun around to look at her. Tears bursted forth from their prison as she shook her head. She screamed again, the sound filling the prayer room. "IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed. "Wufei," she cried. "Wufei." She felt tears flowing down her face. When would it end up that everyone was dead except for herself. "DOUSHITE!" She made a mad run for the door. She wanted to find Hiiro and Duo before they too died. Some soldiers grabbed her arms and restrained her.

The princess fought against them, kicking and screaming the whole time. She held in one clenched hand the Ginzuishou. "Let go!" she pleaded. Tears ran from her eyes, revealing pain that was laying inside of her. "Let go," she cried. "I don't want anyone to die. I'll give myself up. IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE," she screamed. 

Mercury held out her hand and called forth her harp. She closed her eyes. "Mercury Aqua, Rhapsody!" The attack swept through the crowd of youmas. She turned around. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The youmas disappeared. She smiled. Perhaps this battle would be over soon. But she had felt Mars and Venus die. Not their pain but the fact that they were missing, gone, like part of her had been ripped out. Her soul perhaps? 

She readied herself as she felt someone approaching her. A youma but of course.She held out her hand. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" the attack destroyed the youma on contact. She spun around as she heard laughter. She gasped. "Zoycite,"(did I spell that right?) she whispered. She shook her head and raised her hand up once more. "Mercury Aqua…" she stopped. Could she really do this? Kill him like any other youma or brainwashed human, to protect Serenity. To protect the moon. She closed her eyes. "Rhapsody!" She released the attack. The general jumped out of the way and smirked. 

"Nice try, senshi. Perhaps you should try a bit harder," he added a laugh to the end. 

The water and ice senshi paused. What should she do? She had a duty but she….no now was not the time. Just because she was in love didn't affect her duty did it? She readied her hand once more. "Mercury…." She closed her eyes concentrating, "Aqua," she would do this, for Serenity, her best friend, her princess. For the kingdom. "Mira-" she was cut off as she felt something push through her stomach. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw Zoycite's blade. She closed her eyes and smiled. Perhaps she would be together with him in the after life. They could be together forever perhaps. 

She opened her eyes a tiny bit. "Mercury," she whispered calling together her last bits of energy. "Aqua, MIRAGE!" she screamed. The attack flung from her hands and went straight to Zoycite. The general slumped forward against the senshi. The water senshi felt herself weaken and then she collapsed too. She closed her eyes. They would be together. She gently put one gloved hand around the dead general. "Ai shiteru," she whispered and closed her eyes. 

Serenity's head snapped up. She let out a cry that chilled everyone to the bone. "Mercury!" she screamed. "Mercury!" she shook her head. She glared at every soldier around her. "MERCURY IS DEAD!" she screamed. No one said anything. Tears splattered forth from her eyes and landed on the white marble. A few tears speckled revealing only a little bit a pain that was imprisoned inside of her. "MERCURY!" she screamed. Her words lifted through the palace. Another one of her best friends was dead. Dead. They died protecting her. Why her? "DOUSHITE!" She collapsed to the floor once more, sobs racking her body. "Say something minna! Speak to me, tell me WHY!"

"Come back, minna. I can't live without any of you. Senshi, soldier, king, lord…I love you all."

We must part now, my life goes on.  
But my heart won't give you up.  
Ere I walk away, let me hear you say  
I meant as much to you....

Duo never knew much about fighting. He didn't really fight very well. But he rode on. Yes rode not truly fought he supposed. He was no knight in shinning armor like Trowa could be if he felt like. He was no priest guided by the world of Elysion. He was….a stable boy. And what was he good at? Horses of course. He knew almost everything about them. They were his trade. He could have picked any horse he wanted from the stables. Well he picked one. Kaze.

He was the only one he saw that was on horse. He knew it drew attention to him but he was fine by it. He was in and out of the packs like the wind, well thanks to Kaze that is. The horse was protected by moonlight. A special bred of horses that were really part of the moon. Well he supposed you could say that. But they were protected by the Ginzuishou. Kaze received no battle scars and her pure silver coat wasn't marred with blood. Duo's pants on the other hand were in tatters now. Really. His boots were bloodied and torn a bit here and there. He was a Shinigami on a horse of light and hope. 

The stable boy proceeded. The battle field was littered with corpses. Not many were living now. He didn't know how he did, he was after all the sitting target on a horse, high up so all could see. Duo stopped the horse and climbed off of her. It was almost dead silent. He didn't know who was still alive but he saw the occasional flash of magic from a senshi. Green, yellow, silver, and a sea green. No more reds, blues, and oranges. He wondered how Trowa and Hiiro were holding up.

Trowa had parted with him, not his body, a long time ago. He was just going on, through the crowds and soon they lost sight of each other. Before he lost the green eyed boy for sure, he had said that he was going to sweep the courtyard. Duo said something but it fell to still air. He never saw him after that. He lost sight of Hiiro as soon as the first alarm was sounded. One moment he was on the balcony with Serenity and the next, gone. 

Duo looked around. It was pretty much empty here. He looked down. The green grass of the outer fields was marred with blood and corpses. No one was left alive here most likely…well except him and Kaze. Duo looked up as he heard a light and familiar laugh. He let his eyes search for a moment around the battle field. They landed on a figure standing not too far away holding a familiar short sword. Duo squinted. It was the one he learned from when he was little. Just basic stuff like slashing and side stepping and such. "Hello Duo," a woman's voice called. 

"Helen?" Duo called out unsure. The now stable boy had been an orphan. He lived on his own for about two or three years. Well with a street gang in America. One day he ran into an old man and the woman with him, Helen who took care of the frail man, told the man that the boy would be good company. The old man invited Duo to stay with him. Helen and the old man, he just knew him as Mr. Maxwell, took cared of him. The two ran an orphanage. Well Helen ran it, Mr. Maxwell funded it. After a while Mr. Maxwell died and some peopled burned the orphanage.Helen told Duo that he should go to the moon to get a job because she was having trouble caring for all the kids and they were running low on money. Duo agreed and went to the moon, as a stable boy. He didn't want to join the military but he had always had a fondness for horses. 

"I'm glad you remembered me," the woman stepped forward until Duo could see her. She wore all black. She smirked. "One last duel."

Duo raised his own sword slowly. He nodded. "One last duel," he didn't really want to do this but Helen's eyes seemed to tell him he had no choice. She let out a battle cry and charged straight at him. Duo dove out of the way and rolled a bit to avoid her next slash. He was up on his feet and ran a bit before turning to meet Helen's blade with his own. He jumped up and over her to attempt to slash at her from behind but she spun around. Their swords met, sparks and a loud clang filled the air.

"You're good," she whispered, something glinting in her eyes. "But not very good." With another battle cry she heaved Duo's sword away. The stable boy was caught off guard. And before he knew what was going on, a stab. Duo fell to his knees as the sword was ripped out. He gasped for air for a moment. "Now to take away your little moon princess."

Duo looked up at the woman. "I'll never give her up," he gasped out. He knew his lungs were filling up with blood, slowly drowning him. "But I know she'll live on, even if we part now."

"IIE, Duo!" Kaze shook her head and reverted into her human form. She charged at the woman a crystal sword in her hands. Helen looked up just in time to see the sword slash across her chest. She fell backwards. Kaze concentrated for a moment and closed her eyes. "Duo, think of Serenity and don't give up hope." 

The stable boy could feel his precious air being ripped away from him. "I just want to hear her say that, I meant as much to her as she mean to me."

Kaze thought for a moment. (Kaze doesn't have a thing for our stable boy. It's just that Duo took care of her and all.) "She loves you with all her heart and-" 

The lunarian horse slumped forward, a sword pushed through her back. "Say good bye Duo," a woman's voice was heard, no doubt Helen's.

Duo closed his eyes. "Ai shiteru Serenity. Sumimasen for not being there for you." As the words left his mouth, it was all over.

The princess felt something rip through her. Pain, another death, another loved one lost. No two more. Duo and Kaze. She felt tears run forth from her eyes. Tears and silent sobs racked her body. Pain of the loss. She threw back her head and screamed. She didn't stop until she was out of breath and collapsed on the floor. She pulled herself to her feet as quickly as possible. A soldier put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around. "WHAT!" she snapped. 

The soldier stepped back. "Your highness, the battle is over," he whispered softly. "No one won though-" 

"I don't care," she snapped. "Hiiro's alive."

She pushed past all the soldiers and out into the hall. 

"Jupiter OAK EVOLUTION!" the attack left her hand and went straight into the last bits of youmas. She looked up. Only two senshi were alive. She felt a bit guilty, being the last of three senshi alive while her friends laid dead. She felt a sob escape her throat. No she couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry, not now. She had to be strong for Serenity. For the princess, for the moon. She felt someone near by and her head snapped up. 

"Hello Senshi of Jupiter," the senshi stared, mouth open at the speaker. 

"Neflyte?" she questioned softly. The general smirked. 

"Ah lovely senshi, your still live. One of the last three I suppose," he let a laugh escape his throat. "So now we battle."

Jupiter stared at the general, eyes wide. "Neflyte, how do you expect me to fight you?" she asked. She didn't want to fight him. No way, no how, she just couldn't. "I can't fight you." The part that she didn't say was, could I?

The general laughed. "Of course you would, to protect your princess."He raised his sword. "NOW FIGHT!" 

"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!" The senshi flung the attack at the general and jumped up as soon as it left her hand. She landed behind the general. '_For Serenity, for Serenity, for Serenity," _she chanted in her head. '_For the fallen, for my friends!'_ She gathered in her hand energy and was about to throw it when she felt something puncture her shoulder. She looked down. A blade. She smirked. "Is that all?" 

Although she was smirking, her eyes held pain and sadness. She loved him but she had to fight him. She closed her eyes. The general ripped out the blade and rammed it into her stomach. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she threw her fist into his stomach, still holding the energy. The general stared at her wide eyed. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his and then there was an explosion. 

"JUIPTER!" Serenity screamed as she watched the explosion from a window of the palace. She felt tears burst forth once more. She stared outside for a moment before she began to bang on the window. "JUIPTER!" she collapsed to the floor. All the inner senshi were dead. She knew Uranus and Neptune were going to die soon too if this was the trend. She didn't want anyone else to die. 

Why, why must they die for her? For her and her stupid mistake. Why did she ever think of doing this? She was selfish and this was the consequence she had to live with. She'd live with guilt, pain, and loneliness for the rest of her life. She felt another tear trail down her face. She reached up and brushed it away. No. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong. She hoped her mother still was alive.

So gently, you touched my heart.  
I will be forever yours.  
Come what may, I won't age a day,  
I'll wait for you, always...

"Space Sword BLASTER!" Uranus sliced the very last youma in two. She fell down onto her knees. All her energy was drained out of her. The battle had been so long. She knew the sun would rise on a bloody battle field. So many died. So many lost. And it was her fault too. She was part of this whole thing that caused this. She slammed her fists into the ground. "DOUSHITE!" she screamed at the heavens. All the senshi were dead except for her, Neptune, and Pluto. She felt Neptune put a hand on her shoulder. The earth senshi looked up at her. Silent tears ran down her face. That's all that had been seen in the last week or so, tears. Tears in the moonlight. That's all that anyone felt. Pain in the moonlight. Tears and pain buried long ago resurfaced on the moon. 

"It'll be all right," Neptune whispered. She let out a small sniffle. "The princess is alive and we still have each other." 

Uranus looked at her partner. "Demo, demo look how many-"

"They willingly fought for the moon," the water senshi interrupted. She stood up. "They wouldn't want us to cry over them. They would want us to be strong. Their death must not be in vain." 

The two senshi looked over to the palace as a loud crack was heard. "IIE!" Uranus got up and began running towards the crumbling palace. But it soon totally collapsed. She skidded to a stop on the broken bloodied pathway. She stared at it. "Kuso," she growled. The palace was destroyed. The lack of senshi power to hold it up. The four inner senshi did more than enough work to keep it together, the Ginzuishou helping. But without the four inner senshi, there was no palace. 

Neptune gently placed her arms around the earth senshi. "Demo we still have each other and the queen and the princess. We can always rebuild the palace," she said optimistically. The earth senshi turned her head so she could look at Neptune. "We could always start anew."

"Hai," Uranus whispered in reply. She looked up. "Perhaps we could. I wish that Plut-" she caught herself. "I wish someone could help us. We tried so hard to protect it demo this is what we're left with."

"It'll be all right one day." Neptune smiled. Suddenly she let out a small gasp and leaned against Uranus heavily. The earth senshi spun around and caught the fallen water senshi. "Uranus," she whispered softly before she dropped to the ground, still holding onto Uranus. Crimson blood stained her white fuku. 

"Neptune!" Uranus gripped the water senshi and pulled her into her lap. "NEPTUNE!" She looked up to see a woman with long wavy red hair laughing. The woman spun around to leave, her long purple dress trailing a bit after her. In her hands was a blood stained black crystal sword. The earth senshi looked down at the water senshi. "Neptune," she whispered softly capturing the water senshi's lips in a kiss. "Wait for me. We'll be together no matter what. You've buried yourself in my heart and I can't let go of you." She leaned her head closer to the dying senshi. "I'll never let you go."

The water senshi weakly nodded her head and smiled. "I'll always be yours."

Uranus called to her hands the space sword. "Space Sword," she aimed the energy blade at herself as she powered it up. "BLASTER!" the blade zoomed forward and into her stomach. The earth senshi fell backwards, losing her grip on the sword. She looked at the water senshi. She was smiling at her companion, her partner, her lover. Uranus smiled back at her. She clasped her gloved hand around Neptune's. "Ai shiteru," she whispered softly.

"Ai shiteru," Neptune whispered in reply.

They both closed their eyes, satisfied that they would be together no matter what.

Serenity screamed and collapsed to her knees holding her head. More deaths. "Uranus," she whispered hoarsely. "Neptune." She looked up to the stars. "Doushite?" she asked softly. Silent tears began pouring from her eyes. Her head snapped up as she felt someone's presence in front of her. She stared at the image. "Minna?" she whispered. She noticed their wavering form. She pulled herself to her feet. "Doushite?" she asked. 

The senshi smiled. "Serenity-hime," Venus spoke up. "As the senshi of LOVE, I must make sure that YOU survive! Because without you, there would be no one to protect the blue star and its people. We love you Serenity!"

"Ohimesama, we'd be lost without you! You are our guiding light and I'm sure we'll meet again," Mercury smiled brightly. 

"You have to survive! Anyways, you still got one guy left. Anyways what would we do without our loved ones?" Jupiter winked at the princess.

"Yeah our loved ones. We still have to be with them. Not to add, you've still got the priest. He's still kicking," Mars giggled. 

Serenity smiled a little. Neptune looked at Uranus. "We'd always watch over you no matter where, what, or how we are. We need to be together and it is our duty to watch over you. This is our way of protecting you."

"Koneko," Uranus said gruffly. "If that priest harms a hair on you, I'LL KILL HIM!"

Everyone started laughing. Serenity smiled. "Arigatoo minna, arigatoo!" she felt a tear run from her eyes. 

"Now no more tears," Mars scolded lightly. Serenity nodded. "Now go! Hyaku!" 

With that the senshi disappeared. Serenity smiled. Her senshi were still with her no matter what. She started into a run until her heels were pained from the glass heels she worse. She threw them off and ran through the broken stone, ignoring the blood until she heard the clanging of swords. Her feet were bleeding from the multiple cuts they received from the broken stone, blood ran forth. Blood in the moonlight. 

She stopped when she saw Hiiro jump over a low sweep Endymion performed. Hiiro was wearing a white cape and white and silver armor. Endymion wore black. Everything was opposite. Black and white. Serenity didn't speak nor did she make her presence obvious. She didn't want to distract Hiiro. She watched as their swords clanged. "Kisama," Endymion growled. "You can't win boy."

"I won't let you have Serenity!" Hiiro pulled his sword out of the lock and jumped back and brought it up to meet Endymion's sword once more. "I'll protect her until my last breath," he swore. "And I certainly won't let you kill her."

Endymion pulled his blade away and stepped away. "We'll see who wins her," he smirked. 

"HIIRO LOOK OUT!" Serenity screamed, betraying her position. Hiiro's head shot up to look at her as he turned around and as he did something punctured him, one on each side. He fell to his knees. "HIIRO!" Serenity screamed. 

Beryl pulled her sword out of the fallen priest and smiled. Endymion did likewise. "Thank you Beryl. I needed that."

Serenity pushed past Endymion with lightening speed and she picked Hiiro off of the ground. She pulled the boy into her lap. She brushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes. His forehead was caked in dripping sweat. He stared up at the princess. "Serenity, gomen nasai," he whispered. 

The princess shook her head trying her best to keep tears from falling. "Iie," she smiled. "I wish I could have done more." Serenity didn't move as Hiiro's hand came up to caress her pale face. She closed her eyes a bit. "I'll never ever forget you Hiiro." Serenity noticed that the boy's eyes weren't emotionless. They held love, pain, and regret. Serenity smiled at the dying boy.

"Beryl you can't." Endymion stated. "It isn't over yet. I need to claim the position of king before you can-STOP THAT!" Beryl raised her sword above her head. She lowered the sword slowly, time seemed to slow. Serenity looked up, her eyes blank. She stared at blade that was falling towards her. Her eyes turned to Hiiro and she smiled. She looked up once more as Endymion slid in front of her blade and raised his own to stop the falling sword. "I need her to acquire the throne!" The blade lodged itself into Endymion's shoulder and the prince fell to the ground. Beryl stared at the man she killed. She looked up and screamed. She thrusted the sword into herself and fell over. 

"Hiiro," Serenity whispered. The priest smiled at her. "Gomen nasai for everything."

"Daijoubu," he whispered. 

"We'll always be together," Serenity called forth the Ginzuishou blade. "All of us, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. We'll always be together." She pointed the blade towards herself. "Gomen ne musume. We'll be together too." She thrusted it into herself and fell to the ground beside Hiiro. She smiled at him. "Ai shiteru," she whispered. She reached her hand out to him and he clasped his fingers around hers. 

"Ai shiteru," he whispered in reply. "I'll always protect you, forever."

"SERENITY!" the queen's anguished cry filled the air. She collapsed onto a fallen pillar. Suddenly it seemed as if all her energy had left her. Her kingdom, gone. Her daughter, dead. Nothing was left. She looked down as she heard Luna and Artemis. She called forth the Ginzuishou from Serenity's hand. It came to her hand. 

"Iie!" Luna cried. "You can't do that! You'll die!" 

The queen didn't move for a moment and began to summon together her fading energy and strength. "Daijoubu," she smiled. "When you awake, find Serenity and her senshi. Help them train if evil returns. I'll try to seal away Metallia's force and Beryl. Protect her and watch over her." She began to gather her powers together. "Ginzuishou, obey my wish as Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Seal away Serenity and her senshi. Seal away her five lovers and send them to a brighter future where dreams can come true!" The Ginzuishou blinked with light and it flared around the kingdom. Collecting the fallen. The queen smiled and dropped the Ginzuishou to the ground. 

Luna let out a pained scream as she saw the fallen queen. Tears streamed down her face. Artemis stared at the queen as the two were enveloped in the bright white light. 

"It is my time," a voice whispered. She stood up in the darkness. "The queen has summoned me. I must fulfill destiny." 

She appeared, the moon around her. She spun around, surveying the damage. "Of course she would. It is time now, for me to awaken." Her eyes were somewhat blank, but they were filled with knowledge and wisdom. "Now, to begin the process of rebirth"

_"Death Reborn REVOLUTION!" _

"Maybe we'll meet one day, all of us. I'll never forget you. You all belong in my heart. And until we meet each other again, I'll wait for you. You my true love. But until then, I shant grow another day."

The new world, a shimmering blue orb of light and life. Hope of new life. Covered in the deep waters of a never ending ocean, here is where the world will begin once more. Under the protection of the white star. The moon that would always watch over it, watch the new life grow, watch it die. And until the time is right, they won't be reborn. Then, life will be a beautiful thing.

"Until then, you'll be in my heart."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~fin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finished and…school hasn't started yet. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. But I finished it. Well there is the sequel to this that is coming out soon I think. So there will be a story called 'Betrayal at Moon's Peak'. So um….I can't believe I finished it. I can't believe it. Well here's the list:

Comet~Princess: Thanks for talking to me when I was bored, when I was stupid, when I was on an iced tea high. Arigatoo for being there to talk to! = ) Well look that was me, I looked very weird. 

Himiko: Did you read this? Well thanks for talking to me when I was bored. WELL YOU BETTER GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER OUT! 

JLSCORPIO1078, Sam a.k.a Anime Princess, Caspian58, Usagi Asia Maxwell: How can you guys review every chapter? I have problems doing that. And Asia, you better get to work on your chapter. I need to read something. I love it its so cool! And Sam, same with you! 

Silver Shadows (ane-chan): We had fun didn't we! We are poor aren't we! Let me have the art book and I won't forget the paper. I'll chant that until the day I get that to you. 

Neo Silver Valkyrie: Hi! Have fun in OC! Talk to you on the phone! = ) Love Your Story. ^_~v

Everyone: Thank you for ALL the reviews I got! I'm so happy, they were so good, so funny, hehehehe, THANK YOU!

August 11, 2001 11:42 pm

__


End file.
